


Love Live!: Muse, Super Idol Warrior

by el_saintx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Power, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Journey, Magic-Users, Monsters, School Life, Sentai, Slice of Life, Warrior Angel, Zombie Apocalypse, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misi pencarian harta karun antara Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka dan UTX berujung kepada kebangkitan Shadow Master. Kini kisah sejarah kembali terulang, 9 warrior harus bangkit untuk melawan kekuatan gelap Shadow Master yang telah menguasai dunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prakata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Live!: Muse, Super Idol Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174786) by el_saintx. 



> DISCLAIMER:Love Live! School Idol Project is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010. All rights reserved.
> 
> (CATATAN KHUSUS: di cerita ini grup μ's hanya terdiri dari 3 member: HonoKotoUmi, bersama dengan rivalnya A-Rise. Hanayo bukan murid SMA Otonokizaka, keterangan lebih lanjut akan disertakan di page khusus setelah chapter 6)

LOVE LIVE!: SUPER IDOL WARRIOR PROJECT

.

**\- PRAKATA -**

.

Halo semua, sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memilih judul cerita ini dan telah membaca isi ceritanya. Setelah lebih dari 6 bulan aku menulis cerita ini secara maraton, tidak terasa cerita ini telah memiliki lebih dari 20.000 kata. Lol. Jadi, pada halaman ini aku ingin menjelaskan kepada kalian tentang alasan aku menulis cerita ini.

.

Pada awalnya, aku menulis cerita ini karena terinspirasi oleh salah satu lagu idol. Sebetulnya, tema lagu tersebut bukanlah tentang perang namun tentang perjuangan hidup. Namun, Lagu itu terus membayangi pikiranku sebagai penutup cerita ini. Dan pada awalnya cerita ini merupakan jurnal pribadi dalam perjalananku memainkan LL!SIF (yang baru-baru ini aku hapus... T.T) Tapi tidak mungkin ada akhir cerita jika tidak dimulai dari awal, yah kan?. Nah, begitulah awal tantangan menulis cerita ini dimulai!

.

Ide plot cerita ini sebetulnya simple, yaitu tentang menyelamatkan Honoka yang hilang di dalam hutan. Kenapa aku menggunakan ide ini? Itu sebenarnya kiasan dari konsep menyelamatkan sekolah milik Love Live! dan aku memang dari awal ingin menuliskan sebuah cerita tentang action! Aku kira konsep ini belum pernah ada disini apalagi untuk cerita berbahasa indonesia.

.

Lalu, karena aku ingin membuat cerita yang berbeda dari konsep aslinya maka aku sengaja untuk mengubah sosok tokoh dan watak lakon. Tokoh yang paling mencolok berubah adalah Hanayo yang berubah 180° dari karakter aslinya, tentu saja itu karena suatu penyebab yang akan aku paparkan di kemudian hari. Juga, mengenai _“pairing chara”_ , aku sebenarnya dari awal tidak ada niat untuk membuat cerita bertema cinta / shoujo ai disini namun aku akan melihat bagaimana perkembangan cerita kedepannya.

.

Sebelumnya, aku juga harus mengakui bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang pro dalam bidang menulis, bagiku menulis (itupun blog) hanyalah sekedar hobi dan aku lebih suka menulis daripada membaca buku. Jadi, sejak awal penulisan cerita ini, aku memang belum pernah membaca buku, cerpen, ataupun novel, bahkan manga sekalipun. Dan itu berdampak kepada penyusunan cerita ini yang mungkin terlihat semerawut! Sejujurnya, sejak awal aku tidak punya dasar untuk menulis cerita ini. Aku hanya memiliki ide pokok cerita dan bagaimana caranya untuk mengembangkan itu sebagai isi cerita.

.

Jadi, Saat aku melihat bagian komentar, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sebetulnya jawabannya sudah ada di dalam isi cerita namun sepertinya itu tidak mudah dipahami, yah?. Lol! Dan karena itulah aku berinsiatif untuk merombak ulang cerita ini! Sejujurnya, tidak mudah untuk membaca cerita ini dari awal. Lol! Aku bahkan butuh waktu sekitar 1 - 2 bulan lebih untuk merevisi setiap halamannya dan kedepannya aku akan meringkas 17 chapter yang telah ada ke dalam 6 chapter utama + 1 cerita baru.

.

Sesungguhnya, aku juga tidak tahu apakah kalian peduli atau tidak dengan cerita ini. Lol! Namun, aku benar-benar menyukai ide cerita ini karena ini adalah tulisan fanfic pertamaku. Jadi, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menuliskannya sampai usai! Ada kalanya aku akan rehat untuk menulis cerita baru tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai karya tulisan fiksi pertamaku ini. Karenanya, aku juga mohon dukungan kalian. Jika kalian berminat untuk menggemari cerita ini, jangan lupa berikan komentar yah.

.

Selamat berpetualang, Sobat!

.

Lee


	2. Daftar Isi

**Chapter 1: Big Explosion!**

**Chapter 2: Start: Dash**

-Part 1: Sharing Event

-Part 2: Meeting

 

**Chapter 3: Missing Link**

-Part 1: The Arch Legend and No Way!

-Part 2: Our Lost Friend.

-Part 3: New Problem?

-Part 4: The Real Happen

-Part 5: Nothing Left

 

**Chapter 4: Start Your Adventure**

Part 1: Home

Part 2: Power On!

Part 3: Shadow Fight!

Part 4: Dream Catcher.

 

**Chapter 5: Let’s Transformed!**

Part 1: Who are You?!

Part 2: Time To Go!

Part 3: Not Comfort Forest

Part 4: Battle Inside

Part 5: Animal Guard

Part 6: Battle Outside

 

**Chapter 6: Beat In Angel**

Part 1: Voice in The Dark.

Part 2: Overthrow

Part 3: Hide and Seek

Part 4: Sound From Above

Part 5: Angel Falls

Part 6: Impossible! No WAY!

 

**Chapter 7: Blood Sister.**

Part 1: Dangerous Situation!

Part 2: My Precious Sister

Part 3: I Will Never Make You Walk Alone!

Part 4: A Forest Tale

Part 5: The Blood of...

Part 6: The True Identity

Part 7: Your Decision, Determined!

Part 8: Say Your Prayer.

Part 9: The Reason Behind Everything.

 

**Chapter 8: Special Interview 1**

 

**Chapter 9: One Spirit Fighter**

Part 1: Missing.

Part 2: Reunion.

Part 3: Tender Hunter

Part 4: Sayonara, Honey!

Part 5: The Lost Promise

Part 6: Revive Me!

Part 7: Restore Feeling!

Part 8: Never Forget You!


	3. Big Explosion!

> "Ahh, Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Dimana ini?!"
> 
> "Ouchh, Sakit!! Apakah itu tadi serangan hujan meteor, kah?..."
> 
> "Lalu benda ini?..."
> 
> "Kartu?..."
> 
>  

Dengan susah payah gadis berambut abu-abu itu mencoba mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa untuk berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor sekolahnya yang mulai runtuh.

 

* * *

 

 

Pada pagi hari ini Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka mendadak dikejutkan dengan serangan benda angkasa yang tiba-tiba menghantam bangunan sekolah mereka. Tak seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa cuaca pagi hari yang cerah dan damai itu akan berubah menjadi hari yang penuh tragedi. Sebuah tanda dimulainya kembali sejarah baru dunia yang mencekam, terulangnya kembali cerita misteri legenda yang sudah lama dilupakan oleh umat manusia dan kini menjadi kenyataan.

 

"Rin! Maki! Apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Seru gadis kelas dua tersebut sambil berlari mendekati kedua adik kelasnya yang tergeletak pingsan di sudut koridor tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku... Ugh, Kotori-senpai? Ada apa ini, kak?," Tanya Rin, gadis berambut coklat muda pendek itu dengan suara lemah.

 

Kotori yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut juga tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, semua yang terjadi pada saat ini benar-benar tidak dapat dia mengerti. Apa yang diketahui oleh Kotori pada saat ini adalah keadaan sekeliling bangunan kelas sekolahnya telah rusak parah. Sejauh dia memandang hanya terlihat puing-puing reruntuhan tembok ruang kelas yang telah retak dan hampir roboh. Selain itu juga terlihat rongga besar yang tercipta di dinding bangunan sekolah mereka akibat hantaman keras dari peristiwa sebelumnya sehingga membuat pancaran sinar matahari langsung yang menyengat disertai hembusan angin panas menerpa kulit mereka. Lantai yang retak dan semakin sering terjadi getaran dan guncangan setiap kali dirinya mencoba untuk melangkah juga memperparah suasana di tempat itu, tampaknya gedung sekolah ini memang tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu mundur saja sebelum akhirnya benar-benar roboh. Pada saat itu hanya ada satu hal yang Kotori pikirkan yaitu bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa keluar dari bangunan sekolah ini dengan selamat.

 

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, sepertinya sekolah kita telah hancur akibat dihantam oleh batu meteor. Yang jelas kita harus segera keluar dari bangunan ini, tidak aman untuk tetap terus berada disini." Jawab Kotori. "Cepat, bangunkan temanmu, Maki-chan!"

 

Rin yang mendengar perintah tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu dia bergegas untuk membangunkan Maki yang masih tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati dia menyebrang mendapati tubuh gadis berambut merah tomat itu.

 

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan...!! Bangun, Maki-chan! Ini bukan saatnya tidur siang!" Kata Rin dengan panik berusaha membangunkan tubuh Maki dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan dia secara keras.

"Hei... Rin, cara kamu membangunkan orang itu aneh sekali... hihihi..." Tegur Kotori yang tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya saat memperhatikan tingkah Rin yang sepertinya sangat menikmati momen menggoyang-goyangkan badan Maki tersebut.

" **Gezzz... Hentikan Rin, itu sakit!** **Lagipula siapa juga yang tertidur?!"** Protes Maki yang telah sadar dari pingsannya.

 **"A-Aku cu** **ma berbaring sebentar saja, kok!!"** , Timpalnya dengan sifat tsundere yang dimilikinya berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, pada saat itu dia memang tidak tahan dengan guncangan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya barusan, dia merasa bahwa guncangan itu jauh lebih parah daripada hantaman keras dari insiden yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ahh... syukurlah-nyaa" Kata Rin lega. Dia bahkan tampak lebih ceria setelah mendengar suara Maki yang telah sadar. Begitu senang sehingga tanpa dia sadari saat ini dia malah memeluk tubuh Maki dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat tubuh Maki kesakitan.

 **"Arrgghhh... RIN, SAKIT! Lepaskan atau aku akan mulai memukulmu!** **"** Gertak Maki.

"Aww... Maki keterlaluan-nya.." Rengek Rin. "Maaf-nyaa!!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari bangunan ini!" Kata Kotori memberi komando kepada kedua adik kelasnya.

"Semuanya, ayo kita lewat sini!!"

 

* * *

Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka adalah bangunan sekolah yang terletak di perbatasan 3 daerah distrik, antara Akibahara, Kanda dan Jinbou, gedung sekolah yang cukup besar terdiri dari 3 lantai, walaupun secara historis bangunan ini adalah bangunan lama yang telah berdiri sejak lama dan cukup memungkinkan untuk didaftarkan sebagai situs bersejarah oleh UNESCO, namun tetap saja gedung ini masih berdiri kokoh hingga sekarang. Cukup mengesankan melihat bangunan sekolah lama ini masih ada berdiri di daerah Tokyo, tempat berkembangnya era modernisasi arsitektur bangunan dunia.

Namun, bukan berarti ini tidak menjadi suatu masalah bagi Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka. Oleh karena negara jepang saat ini sedang mengalami masalah serius tentang semakin menurunnya jumlah penduduk, sekolah ini juga dari tahun ke tahun juga mengalami penurunan jumlah pendaftaran siswi. Pada awalnya ini adalah sekolah yang dibuka sebagi sekolah campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan, namun karena masalah rendahnya jumlah anak yang melanda jepang pada saat ini sehingga jumlah murid dari waktu ke waktu semakin menurun dan menjadikan sekolah ini berubah menjadi sekolah akademi khusus anak perempuan hingga hari ini.

* * *

 

 **"AWAS...!"** Kata Kotori dengan sigap menghentikan langkah kedua adik kelasnya tersebut.

 

_**"BRUKK..."** _

 

Terlihat reruntuhan atap dari lantai atas gedung sekolah yang hampir mengenai tempat mereka berdiri.

 

Meskipun mereka berhasil lolos dari reruntuhan atap namun saat ini mereka masih terjebak di lantai 2. Mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa rencana sebelumnya untuk keluar melalui pintu evakuasi yang berada di lantai itu telah terhalang oleh reruntuhan batu. Satu-satunya kesempatan mereka untuk bisa keluar dari lantai itu adalah dengan melewati tangga utama yang berada di ruang tengah namun mereka juga mendapati bahwa anak tangga itu kini telah rusak, bisa dibilang bahwa tangga itu akan segera runtuh jika mereka memaksakan diri untuk melewatinya. Jalan buntu!

 

 _"Eww... bagaimana ini, tidak ada cara lain selain kita harus lompat dari sini, tapi apakah mungkin itu aman?"_   Gumam Kotori bimbang dalam pikirannya. Dia berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah dengan melompat melalui rongga tembok dinding yang menganga lebar di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini...?! Kotori-senpai, kamu kan yang paling senior disini. Cepat, pikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri kita!" Teriak Maki yang mulai meracau panik.

 

 **"Aku tahu itu! Kalian tidak perlu mengajariku**... **!!!**   **Satu-satunya ide yang aku miliki sekarang adalah kita lompat dari sini, kalau aku sih tidak masalah dengan ini! Tapi apakah kalian memiliki keberanian seperti itu ?!",** Bentak Kotori yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan emosi yang selama ini telah dipendamnya. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, kedua murid kelas satu tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka tanpa berani menatap mata Kotori.

>  
> 
> _"Honoka-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?!"_
> 
> _"Seandainya saat ini aku tidak sedang sakit, aku pasti sedang bersama dengan kamu saat ini, tapi apakah kalian juga baik-baik saja sekarang?!",_

 

Pikiran dan perasaan Kotori saat ini sedang bercampur aduk. Di tengah kondisi yang sedang kritis, dia malah merasa gelisah saat memikirkan nasib teman-temannya yang tidak ada di tempat ini.

 

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!!"

 

"Hah?!" Kata Kotori yang kaget mendengar respon mereka berdua.

"Jika itu memang satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari bangunan ini yah mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku lebih memilih patah kaki daripada mati konyol tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan sekolah kuno ini" Kata Maki mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kami berdua sudah memutuskan ini! Kita bertiga akan loncat dari bangunan ini bersama-sama! Bukankah Senpai juga telah yakin dengan keputusan tersebut? Hehehe..." Kata Rin mencoba bersikap positif.

"Atau kalau misalnya kita mendapatkan nasib buruk, sepertinya uang asuransinya Maki masih cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan kita semua."

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu, Rin?!" Protes Maki.

 

Mendengar keputusan mereka berdua, kini Kotori tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan rencana tersebut. Lagipula, asal ide itu juga adalah miliknya. Ide konyol yang dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun jelas tidak terlihat bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang aman dan dijamin akan selamat. Karena meskipun mereka berada di lantai 2 namun jarak antara lantai tempat mereka berada dengan tanah adalah sekitar 15 meter. Jarak yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang patah kaki. Oleh karena itu, Kotori menjadi ragu-ragu untuk melakukan tindakkan nekat tersebut dan dia berpikir untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai "kelinci percobaan". Jika itu berhasil dan tidak berbahaya maka dia akan menangkap kedua adik kelasnya dari bawah dengan selamat, namun jika seandainya itu gagal maka dia akan melarang kedua adik kelasnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah mengikuti tindakannya barusan.

 

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melompat terlebih dahulu. Setelah aku sampai di bawah maka aku akan mencoba mencari bantuan orang lain untuk menolong kalian. Oleh karena itulah, Kalian lebih baik menunggu disini se-ka.." Belum sempat Kotori menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba terdengar suara Maki yang memotong ucapannya.

"BODOH! Kakak kelas bodoh!!... Kata-katamu barusan itu seperti pesan orang yang sudah siap untuk bunuh diri" Bentak Maki menyelanya.

"Gezzz... Tingkah lakumu yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuatku kesal setiap kali aku melihatmu! Terlihat polos, selalu tersenyum seperti tidak mengalami apa-apa padahal dirimu selama ini selalu menanggung beban yang berat! Aku muak melihat aktingmu ini, Aku benci muka topengmu itu, Senpai!."

"Maki-chan... Maaf!" Kata Kotori dengan suara gemetar berusaha mendekati Maki. Perasaan haru meliputi dirinya pada saat dia memeluk tubuh adik kelasnya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin bertindak nekat seperti itu maka lakukan itu bersama-sama" Kata Maki pelan.

"Heeehh?!" Teriak Kotori tidak percaya dengan yang perkataan Maki barusan namun saat melihat kedua bola mata dari mereka berdua yang sangat serius maka Kotori pun menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti!"

"Yosh... kalau begitu itu sudah ditentukan! Ayo kita lakukan..." Tanggap Rin dengan suara riang.

"Kita loncat dalam hitungan ketiga yah, semuanya ayo bergandengan tangan!" Kata Kotori memberikan komando. Pada saat itu mereka bisa merasakan bahwa lantai tempat mereka berdiri sudah mulai bergoyang, sudah tidak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk tetap berdiri disana.

 

> "Satu..."
> 
>  
> 
> " _Dua..._ "
> 
>  
> 
> **"TIGA!"**

 

Mereka mulai lompat dari gedung itu sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mata tertutup. Entahlah, apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sehingga harus melompat dengan cara seperti itu. Sudah tentu cara seperti itu bukanlah cara yang aman untuk melompat dari jarak ketinggian itu.

 

**"Arrrccchhggggghhh...!!! Kyaaaa...!!!"**

 

Namun, tepat bersamaan pada saat itu Kotori merasakan ada sesuatu yang bercahaya dari balik saku bajunya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah saku tempat dia menyimpan kartu misterius tadi. dan...

 

 **"Splasssshh...!!!** **"**  

 

Tiba-tiba sinar terang berwarna putih yang berasal dari dalam sakunya, berpijar semakin terang lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kotori seutuhnya. Sementara Kotori masih bertanya-tanya dengan fenomena aneh yang baru saja dia alami dan kini, dia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi kepada dirinya, dia merasakan bahwa bobot tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, dan udara disekelilingnya seperti bergerak melambat melawan gravitasi. Rin dan Maki bukannya tidak menyadari hal itu namun mereka juga takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Namun karena penasaran mereka berdua pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mata mereka, dan terkejut!

 

"Dipegang oleh malaikat bersayap? Kita pasti sudah mati, yah?" Seru Rin dengan suara meratap melihat ke arah Maki.

"Haahh?! Siapa yang mati?! Heh, apa yang terjadi?! Kita terbang!" Seru Maki menyatakan keterkejutannya

"Terbang?!" Seru Rin heran. Dia lalu mencoba melihat ke atas dan menyaksikan ada tubuh seorang bersayap layaknya seorang bidadari sedang memegang mereka berdua namun bagaimanapun juga tidak mudah untuk bisa mengenali wajah orang tersebut karena harus melawan sinar matahari langsung. Namun, Rin bisa mengenali warna rambut orang itu.

 

**"KOTORI-SENPAI, K,, KAMU TERBANG?!!!"**

 

Belum sempat Rin selesai dengan keterkejutannya, dia segera menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dalam posisi jatuh dan akan melakukan pendaratan di tanah yang tidak mulus. Dan benar, pada saat itu Maki dan Rin harus terpelanting beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

 

 **"Aduh... sakitnya...!"**  Keluh mereka berdua setelah pendaratan tersebut. Belum sempat mereka bisa fokus dengan luka memar mereka. Mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan keras dari atas.

 **"Gyaaaa... A-A... APA YANG TELAH TERJADI KEPADA DIRIKU!",** Teriak Kotori histeris saat mengetahui ada sayap yang tumbuh di balik punggungnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dirinya kini sedang terbang!

"Err... Kotori-senpai, seharusnya kami berdualah yang seharusnya menanyakan itu? " Teriak Rin. Kini giliran Rin dan Maki yang menjadi heran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini! Tubuh apa itu?! Siapa kamu ini sebenarnya?!" Tanya Maki.

"A... AKU TIDAK TAHU!!!!", Teriak Kotori frustasi.

 

Tidak berlangsung lama Kotori juga telah mendarat ditanah. Pada saat itu dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kotori hanya bisa duduk tertelungkup memendam kepalanya di kedua kakinya, sementara kedua sayapnya yang merentang lebar juga ikut melingkupi tubuhnya. Selain itu, hanya ada tatapan kosong yang ada di dalam bola matanya pada saat ini. Semua peristiwa ini sungguh tidak masuk akal baginya.

 

* * *

 

Sementara Kotori masih dilanda perasaan frustasi, dari luar pagar gerbang sekolah nampak ada dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arah sekolah. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian compang-camping seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari hutan belantara.

"Kotori?... Apakah itu kamu?!! To... Tolong kami!" Teriak kedua gadis tersebut. Kotori yang familiar dengan suara itu tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Ehh... Umi-chan!, Eli-senpai!" Teriak Kotori mengenali mereka dan segera mendekati kedua orang itu.

 **"ADA APA INI?!"** Sahut Kotori dengan suara panik.

 **"AIR... AIR... AIR...!"** Hanya itu kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Eli, gadis berambut pirang itu sambil berteriak panik. Tidak berselang lama, mereka berdua pingsan tepat dipelukan Kotori.

 

Pada saat itu, tak seorangpun yang mengerti tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Kotori menjadi panik saat melihat kedua orang yang dikenalinya sedang pingsan akibat dehidrasi, sedangkan Rin dan Maki hanya bisa menatap itu dari jarak jauh. Sementara itu, dari atas gedung sekolah tampak sesosok gadis misterius berambut coklat pendek, dengan jubah hijau yang melingkupi dirinya sedang menggendong seseorang wanita paruh baya rambut panjang berwarna abu-abu di tangannya sembari memperhatikan Kotori dan kawan-kawan dari atas sana.

 

* * *

 _"Hmm... Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia hebat juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan kartu itu secepat ini."_  Komentar gadis misterius tersebut terhadap Kotori.

* * *

**-chapter 1: end-**


	4. Start: Dash

**Part 1: Sharing Event**

 

**Pukul 11:00 AM**

 

Pagi menjelang siang, Matahari telah naik membubung semakin tinggi di angkasa. Kini para gadis di Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka juga menjadi gerah sebab merasa kepanasan oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di tempat yang lebih sejuk. Setelah menyadari bahwa berteduh di bawah reruntuhan atap gedung sekolah sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana maka mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon besar yang berada di halaman sekolah. Pohon besar ini cukup familiar bagi mereka karena sering digunakan sebagai tempat hang out atau tempat beristirahat pada waktu makan siang. 

Sementara itu, Tubuh Kotori kini telah kembali normal, sayap misterius yang ada di balik punggungnya itu secara misterius telah menghilang. Meskipun ada banyak keraguan di dalam hati Kotori tentang insiden yang terjadi pada hari ini namun dia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan lebih fokus untuk menyelamatkan kedua temannya yang sedang pingsan di dalam pelukannya sekarang. Dibantu oleh Maki dan Rin, mereka bertiga secara gotong-royong mengangkat tubuh Eli dan Umi secara bergantian di bawah pohon rindang tersebut.

 

"Mari kita beristirahat disini sekarang." Kata Kotori sambil mengusap keringatnya. 

"Sementara itu, Bisakah kita saling berbagi cerita mengenai insiden barusan?" 

 

Tidak ada jawaban di antara mereka. Suasana hening dan canggung terasa kental di tempat itu, keadaan yang bisa dimaklumi karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi pada hari ini. Hanya saja, keadaan ini terlalu hening, begitu sunyi hingga membuat Maki menjadi risih dan berinisiatif untuk angkat suara memecahkan suasana tersebut.

 

"Ahh, Moo... Ya sudahlah! Mau bagaimana lagi! Sepertinya tidak ada hal lainnya lagi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang." Jawab Maki kesal.

"Baiklah, Biar aku yang memulainya.  Hehehe..." Sambut Kotori riang.

"Yang aku ingat, pada saat itu aku sedang berada berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasku. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, aku melihat ada kabut hitam mengarah ke dalam gedung sekolah. Kabut itu bergerak semakin cepat, lalu ada hembusan angin kencang yang menghantam dan memecahkan seluruh kaca jendeladi lantai itu. Aku merunduk karena ketakutan dengan kejadian barusan lalu aku merasakan ada guncangan yang begitu hebat disertai suara ledakan keras dari lantai atas dan kemudian aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Terang Kotori menceritakan pengalamannya.

 

"Giliranku, nyaa!," Seru Rin dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya. Sembari memandang Maki yang duduk di sebelahnya dia menceritakan pengalamannya.

 

"Waktu itu kita berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran jam ke-2. Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada asap hitam yang tebal menuju ke arah kelas, nyaa! Asap itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat kita semua sulit bernafas, nyaa! Rin melihat guru dan teman lainnya juga terlihat sangat menderita seperti orang kehabisan nafas, nyaa!"

"Karena itulah aku segera menggenggam tangan Maki untuk segera keluar dari kelas sebelum kita juga mati kehabisan nafas. Dan kemudian Rin mendengar ada ledakan keras yang membuat aku terpental dan terpisah dari Maki, nyaa. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, nyaa.", Kata Rin menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan suara pelan.

 

Kini giliran Maki untuk bercerita, raut muka cemberut terpasang di wajahnya karena merasa risih terus diperhatikan oleh Rin.

 

"Ummm, Aku hanya ingat, tanganku begitu sakit dipegang oleh dia..!!!", Teriak Maki memulai ceritanya sambil memandang kesal ke arah Rin, namun gadis kucing itu malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ingat selain kondisi kelas pada saat itu benar-benar sangat kacau, aku melihat bahwa perlahan-lahan bayangan hitam itu memenuhi seisi kelas dan menyelimuti orang-orang yang ada sana, mereka..." Kata Maki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

 **"Ada apa?!!"** tanya kedua orang itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Unn... (geleng kepala) Bukan apa-apa...", Jawab Maki dengan suara datar.

 

Maki sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa "Mereka telah berubah menjadi monster". Akan tetapi dia sendiri menyangsikan apakah kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi.

 

"Aku hanya mengingat bahwa tidak lama setelah terjadi ledakan kemudian muncul sebuah lubang besar aneh di dinding kelas. Aku melihat banyak teman-teman kita yang melompat masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Setelah aku terpisah dari Rin, aku tergerak untuk mendekati lubang tersebut namun tiba-tiba ada cahaya aneh yang mendorongku keluar dari ruang kelas dan kemudian aku terjatuh dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu." Kata Maki menutup ceritanya tanpa menyinggung cerita tentang teman-teman mereka yang telah berubah menjadi monster.

 

 

"Umm... Apakah kamu yakin bahwa lubang itu benar-benar ada?! Aku tidak melihat ada lubang seperti itu di gedung kita" Tanya Kotori mencoba memastikan ulang.

"Entahlah..." Jawab gadis berambut merah tomat itu dengan singkat.

" **Aha!,** **Akhirnya Maki-chan mengaku juga kan kalau kamu juga pingsan tadi!"** , Seru Rin secara tiba-tiba. Mendengar perkataan Rin barusan, Maki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena tidak habis pikir denga kelakuan temannya tersebut.

 

" **Rin... Tolong deh! Memangnya kamu harus perduli dengan hal sepele seperti itu?!"**  Bentak Maki yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Rin.

 

Maki tidak habis pikir bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini Rin masih saja memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Tapi Rin seperti biasa hanya kembali tertawa terkikik melihat ekspresi Maki barusan. Bagi Rin, melihat ekspresi wajah Maka pada saat marah itu adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Sedangkan Kotori juga tidak bisa menahan tawa cekikik saat melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

 

"Aku hanya ingat ketika bangun tiba-tiba ada kartu aneh ini di dalam genggaman tanganku", Kata Kotori menyela pertengkaran kedua kohai-nya.

"Maksudmu, kartu seperti ini?!" Kata Maki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam kantong saku bajunya. Kartu itu memiliki ukuran dan desain yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Kotori, hanya berbeda gambar dan warna saja.

"Rin, juga punya itu, nyaa!", Seru Rin yang juga menunjukkan kartu misterius miliknya dari dalam kantong saku rok seragam sekolahnya.

 

 

 

> " _ **Apa!, Mereka juga?! Apa maksud semua ini?!,"**_
> 
> Gumam Kotori di dalam pemikirannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bertiga secara kebetulan memiliki kartu misterius yang sama.

 

"Jadi, Maki-chan, Rin-chan, apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang kartu ini?" Tanya Kotori kepada mereka.

"Entahlah... Aku juga belum pernah melihat kartu seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah semacam kartu tarot milik Nozomi-senpai." Jawab Maki.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali juga melihat kartu seperti ini, nyaa... Tapi kalian tahu tidak! Gambar orang di kartu ini imut lho!" Seru Rin menunjukkan kartu miliknya kepada mereka.

 

Rincian kartu misterius itu adalah berbentuk seperti kartu remi yang memiliki gambar seorang wanita misterius yang disamarkan oleh bayangan abu-abu dan terdapat lambang huruf "R" besar di bagian ujungnya. Yang berbeda dari kartu mereka adalah pada setiap kartu terdapat gambar wanita dan warna kartu yang berbeda. Kotori memiliki kartu yang berwarna Abu-abu, Rin memiliki kartu berwana Kuning, dan Maki memiliki kartu berwarna Merah. Pada saat itu mereka terus mengamati kartu yang mereka miliki namun tidak peduli seberapa keras mereka berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang masing-masing kartu misterius yang mereka punya tetap saja itu semua tidak membuahkan jawaban. Menyerah dengan keadaan tersebut, Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha mengangkat topik pembicaraan tersebut dan hanya bisa termenung mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi hingga saat ini.

 

 

 

> _"Selanjutnya, Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"_ Gumam Kotori.
> 
> _"Nyaaaa, Kenapa hari rabu pagi yang indah ini harus kacau seperti ini?"_   Keluh Rin. Gadis berambut oranye itu pada akhirnya bertingkah lebih tenang setelah menyadari betapa kacaunya hari ini.

 

Maki yang sepertinya memahami alur pemikiran kedua orang itu juga tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian hari ini. Dia juga tidak berusaha angkat suara selain duduk diam dan berpikir tenang.

 

 

 

> "Bagaimanapun ini terlalu aneh,terlalu sepi, kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang menolong kita"
> 
> "Tunggu, ini cuma perasaanku saja atau..."
> 
> **"APAKAH CUMA KITA SAJA YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI?!"**
> 
> "Kemana perginya anak-anak Otonokizaka yang lain?!! Guru-guru lainnya?!!".
> 
>  

Dengan gusar, tiba-tiba Maki berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sekolah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya pada saat semua hipotesa yang dia miliki ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

 

 

 

> "Mooo... Ini gak mungkin kan?! Mana mungkin cuma kita saja " _survivor"_ terakhir di muka bumi ini!!!"
> 
>  

Sementara itu Kotori dan Rin juga tampak bingung melihat tingkah laku Maki yang meskipun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya tapi terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang panik. Keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit tubuhnya serta tingkah lakunya yang tampak menggila seperti mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri adalah bukti bahwa Maki saat ini sedang dilanda stress!.

 

"Maki-chan, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kotori kepada gadis berambut merah tomat itu.

 

" **TENTU SAJA! INI TERLALU ANEH... APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENYADARINYA?! HANYA KITA YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI!",** Teriak Maki dengan penuh emosi.

 **"HEEEEEEHHHHH...!"** sahut Rin dan Kotori dengan tidak kalah kerasnya juga.

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya mulai mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya untuk mengamati keadaan sekeliling sekolah. Benar-benar sepi, tidak tampak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu, tidak ada satupun binatang ataupun burung yang melewati tempat mereka berada, bahkan jalan raya di luar pagar sekolah yang biasanya ramai dengan lalu lintas kendaraan saat ini berubah sunyi senyap.

 

"Mungkin kau benar, nyaa..." Jawab Rin dengan suara pelan.

"K-K... Kamu benar M-M... Maki-chan... K-K... Kenapa cuma kita saja yang ada di tempat ini?!" Tanya Kotori dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Rin sekarang takut, nyaa..."

 

Ketiga gadis itu duduk semakin rapat dan saling berpelukan dengan erat satu sama lain seakan-akan tidak ingin terpisah. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius yang menggema keras di udara menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

 

" _ **Jangan takut! Ada dua jawaban untuk pertanyaan kalian itu tadi, Ya dan Tidak."**_

 

"Heehh... suara dari mana itu?!" Kata Maki yang terkejut berusaha mencoba mencari asal arah suara tersebut.

**"Kalian semua, lihat ke atas...!"**

 

Ketiga orang itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah atas gedung sekolah mereka, dan melihat ada sesosok gadis misterius yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hijau sedang menggendong seseorang wanita.

 

 **"SETAN!!! ADA SETAN!"** Seru Rin panik sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada sosok misterius tersebut.

"Gezz, Mana mungkin! Setan bodoh mana yang mau keluar di siang bolong seperti ini?!!" Tandas Maki dengan risih.

" **Jadi, SIAPA KAMU?!"** Teriak Maki dengan suara keras.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri di atas sana?"

"Apakah kami pernah mengenalmu?" Tanya Kotori.

"Dan siapa orang yang sedang kamu bawa itu, nyaa?!" Tanya Rin.

 

Sebetulnya tidak ada yang aneh dari cara bertanya tersebut. Lagipula, sosok misterius yang berdiri di depan mereka pada saat ini adalah orang asing yang bukan merupakan bagian dari Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka. Namun sepertinya cara mereka bertanya itu tidak disukai oleh gadis misterius tersebut sehingga membuat dia menjadi kesal dan marah.

 

 **"Gezzz... Seperti yang diharapkan dari kaum manusia, makhluk hidup rendahan yang paling kasar! Apakah kalian ini memang tidak pernah diajarkan tentang sopan santun yah?!"** Kata gadis misterius itu tanpa sedikit pun tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

 

Gadis itu mengibaskan jubahnya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk membidikkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah tali yang sangat panjang dari balik lengan jubahnya, pada bagian ujung tali tersebut terdapat sebuah batu lancip seperti batu permata berwarna hijau. Tali itu melaju kencang mengarah ke salah satu batang pohon tempat mereka sedang beristirahat. Dalam sepersekian detik, Benang tali senar itu telah tertancap erat dan kuat, sementara itu gadis yang berada di atas gedung juga sedang melakukan sesuatu seperti mengikatkan sesuatu benda. Dan kemudian terciptalah lintasan tali panjang yang merentang dengan kuat dari atas gedung hingga ke dasar tanah, dan tiba-tiba gadis misterius terjun meluncur dari atas sana dan terjun mengarah ke tempat mereka bertiga sedang berada dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ajaibnya, dia berhasil melakukan pendaratan secara mulus. Sosok misterius itu kini telah berada di dasar bangunan, berdiri di bawah bayangan kegelapan pohon lainnya yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri sekarang.

 

"fyuh, hampir saja meleset... Namun semuanya sudah sesuai dengan perhitunganku" Gumam gadis misterius itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

 

Kini Kotori dkk dapat sedikit lebih jelas melihat diri orang itu. Sosok misterius itu tampak seperti seorang gadis normal yang usianya kurang lebih tidak jauh berbeda dari Rin dan Maki, memiliki rambut pendek berwarna kuning coklat, serta bola mata kuning. Mereka bertiga masih sulit untuk mempercayai situasi yang baru saja sedang terjadi. Kotori bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa dengan mudahnya melompat dari ketinggian puncak gedung sekolah dan mendarat di dasar tanah hanya dengan bantuan tali dan tanpa mengalami cidera yang serius. Sementara itu Gadis itu menarik kembali tali pengait batu permata hijau yang masih menancap di batang pohon dengan sekali tarik melalui sebuah device kecil yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

 

" _Hei kalian, coba kalian lihat itu, bukankah itu...?"_   Bisik Rin dengan suara pelan kepada Maki dan Kotori. Tampaknya Rin sedang menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Maki dan Kotori tertarik untuk mendengar perkataan Rin berikutnya. " _Bukankah gadis itu sedang menggendong..."_

 

" **Ehh... Ke-Ke-Kepala Sekolah!"** Seru Maki terkejut.

" **MAMAAA...!!!"** Teriak Kotori yang tidak kalah panik.

 

Perlahan-lahan mereka berbalik badan memperhatikan sosok misterius dan wanita yang bersama dengan dia, sementara itu gadis misterius itu juga mulai bergerak dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Suasana tegang dan mencekam terasa sangat kuat meliputi ketiga gadis tersebut. Ketika jarak langkah antara gadis misterius dengan Kotori dkk tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tiba-tiba gadis misterius itu memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya,

 

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian mulai berceloteh lagi, ijinkan aku untuk membaringkan tubuh wanita ini disana, tanganku sudah mulai pegal untuk mengangkat ibu ini..." Katanya meminta izin kepada Kotori dkk untuk membaringkan wanita tersebut disebelah kedua teman mereka yang masih pingsan. Saat ini mereka telah yakin 100% bahwa wanita paruh baya yang berada di gendongan gadis misterius tersebut memang adalah Mrs. Kepala Sekolah mereka, alias Ibu Kotori. Dengan penuh perasaan was-was, mereka tetap mengijinkan agar tubuh Mrs. Kepala sekolah itu diserahkan kepada mereka.

 

 **"MAMA!!!"** Teriak Kotori penuh emosi haru saat melihat mamanya sedang terbaring tidak berdaya.

" _ **ughh...!"**_ Terdengar suara desahan dari wanita paruh baya itu. Setidaknya saat ini Kotori dan teman-temannya yakin bahwa Mamanya atau Mrs Kepala Sekolah mereka itu masih hidup dan hanya sekedar pingsan saja.

 

Rin kemudian mencoba mendekati gadis misterius tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan mencoba untuk menjabat tangannya. Namun, gadis itu menolak untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Keadaan itu membuat Rin kecewa dan menarik tangannya kembali.

 

"Emmm... Jadi, kamu ini siapa?! Alien kah?!"

"Ehh...??!!"

"Tadi kamu berbicara menjelek-jelekan tentang kaum manusia, jadi siapa kamu ini sebenarnya? Semacam Hantu kah?!, Jin?!"

 

Mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari Rin, gadis itu bukannya marah namun kini dia terlihat keheranan dan tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 

"Pfftttt... Imajinasi kamu terlalu tinggi yah. Oh iya, kamu itu masih anak SMA yah... Masih anak-anak...", katanya sambil tertawa cekikik. Mendengar perkataan tersebut Maki tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya.

 

" **Hei, Jangan merendahkan kami yah...! Memangnya kamu bukan anak-anak! Melihat dari tampangmu saja aku kira usiamu juga tidak jauh berbeda dari aku..!!"** Bentak Maki kepadanya. Gadis misterius itu berhenti tertawa dan memandang Maki dengan tatapan sinis, suasana mencekam terasa pekat sebagaimana kedua gadis itu saling beradu pendapat.

 

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu tentang siapa aku. Tentu saja aku juga adalah seorang manusia namun aku tidak sebanding dengan kalian. Tidak seperti tempat kalian, Aku berasal dari tempat yang orang-orangnya tidak mengenal kejahatan dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan, oleh karena itu aku terlahir dengan memegang sopan santun lebih baik daripada kalian."

"Ya, ampun, aku kira dengan bergantinya tahun peradaban maka manusia akan mengerti tentang tata cara hidup dengan lebih baik, namun tetap saja sifat dasar kaum manusia itu tidak pernah berubah, yah. Selalu egois, tamak dan tidak sabaran." Katanya.

 

 **"Oooiii, kamu ini memang sengaja ngajak berantem, yah?!"** Teriak Maki yang kini emosinya semakin meledak.

" **Maki, kendalikan emosimu..!"** Teriak Kotori lantang menghentikan aksi Kohai-nya tersebut.

"Maaf sebelumnya, namun setidaknya kamu mempunyai nama, kan?! Boleh kami mengetahuinya?!" Tanya Kotori sambil berusaha menahan emosinya yang juga tidak tahan mendengar penghinaan dia namun dia memilih untuk berkata lembut sambil tersenyum. Gadis misterius itu menatap diri Kotori dan menjadi luluh sehingga menyudahi pertikaiannya dengan Maki.

 

"Oh, kini manusia bersayap yang berbicara..."

 

 

 

> " _Manusia bersayap?"_ Gumam Kotori penuh tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. _"Apakah dia melihat semua kejadian barusan?!"_
> 
>  

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Namaku adalah **Hanayo Koizumi** , aku adalah Sang Keeper."

 

"...Kiper? Wow, kebetulan Rin adalah seorang striker, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita semua bermain bola saja sekarang, nyaa?" Celoteh Rin.

" **Rin, jangan bercanda!"** Tegur Maki sambil menjitak kepala Rin.

"Apa maksudmu itu?! Keeper?!"

"Aku adalah Keeper, seorang penjaga **Love Gem** , Harta legendaris dari tempat kami berasal yang mana kedua gadis bodoh disana itu mencoba untuk mencurinya." Kata Hanayo sambil menunjuk ke arah Umi dan Eli yang masih terbaring pingsan.

 

Ketiga gadis disana benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Hanayo. Maki yang tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya menantang Hanayo untuk membuktikan perkataannya.

 

**"Apa Maksudmu itu?! Hey, jangan seenaknya menyebut orang lain sebagai pencuri yah! Mana buktinya?!"**

 

Sambil mengambil nafas panjang, Hanayo kemudian kembali menatap Maki dengan tatapan dingin,

 

"Memang kalian ini buta yah?! Lihat, Luka-luka mereka itu! Lihat, hancurnya gedung sekolah kalian! Lalu, menghilangnya semua orang sekarang ini... Memangnya ini semua adalah ulah siapa?! Ini semua adalah hasil dari ulah mereka!"

" **TIDAK MUNGKIN!"** Seru mereka serentak.

 

* * *

 

**Part 2: Meeting**

 

** Satu Minggu Sebelumnya. **

 

Hari menjelang sore di dalam Gedung Sekolah Akademi Otonikizaka namun masih terdapat 6 orang gadis yang masih berkumpul di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas kosong untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Pertemuan ini melibatkan 3 murid sekolah UTX yaitu **Tsubasa, Anju** dan **Erena** atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai member idol group sekolah, **A-RISE;** dan 3 murid sekolah akademi Otonokizaka atau lebih tepatnya para member idol group sekolah, **μ's** (dibaca: muse) yaitu **Honoka, Umi,** dan **Kotori**. Secara harfiah, pertemuan ini tidak ubah merupakan pertemuan dua grup idola sekolah yang sedang populer di Tokyo saat ini.

Secara umum, kedua grup ini juga dikenal luas di kalangan para fans idola karena telah bersaing secara ketat dalam kompetisi idol school, **Love Live!** yang sebelumnya telah mereka ikuti **.** Namun diluar kegiatan idol itu mereka berenam ternyata saling berteman baik meskipun berasal dari dua sekolah yang berbeda. Oleh karena itulah tidaklah mengherankan jika kedua grup ini dikenal baik oleh masing-masing fans mereka sebagai idol grup yang saling menghormati rivalnya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga adalah sedikit mengejutkan ketika mengetahui bahwa pada tahun ini μ's berhasil mengalahkan **A-RISE** , juara kompetisi Love Live! pada tahun sebelumnya, di babak final tingkat regional Akihabara. Artinya hanya tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan mencapai babak final Love Live! tingkat nasional, dan berpeluang besar untuk menjadi juara selanjutnya pada tahun ini.

Bagi Honoka, tujuan grup **μ's** dibentuk semata-mata hanyalah sebagai sarana untuk menyelamatkan sekolahnya yang dari tahun ke tahun semakin berkurang jumlah muridnya bahkan telah direncanakan bahwa sekolah ini akan ditutup pada tahun depan.

Berawal dari ide bahwa grup idola adalah fenomena pop kultur yang berkembang luas di Jepang, dia memberanikan diri untuk mencetuskan ide pembentukan grup idola di sekolahnya dan bermaksud untuk mengikuti kompetisi **Love Live!** dengan tujuan untuk mempromosikan sekolah akademi Otonokizaka di seluruh jepang.

Honoka berpikir bahwa dengan rencananya ini maka akan semakin banyak gadis SMP yang tertarik untuk mendaftar masuk ke sekolah ini sehingga rencana penutupan sekolah akademi ini dibatalkan. Bagaimanapun juga ide ini tidak berjalan mulus bahkan sempat mendapatkan pertentangan dari pihak sekolah karena dianggap bahwa kegiatan idola adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kegiatan akademisi.

Namun Honoka pantang menyerah, tidak kehilangan akal sambil mengajak paksa kedua sahabatnya, Umi dan Kotori, Mereka bertiga berusaha sendiri untuk mencari pihak promosi dari luar lingkungan sekolah dan pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan dukungan sponsor dari salah satu perusahaan produk sabun lokal yang cukup terkenal di daerah kanda, **Muse**.

Pihak sekolah yang melihat kegigihan dan keuletan Honoka dkk untuk membentuk grup idola independen pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus menyerah dan memberikan ijin resmi kepada mereka menjadi grup idola sekolah. Suatu perjuangan keras yang berbuah manis untuk mereka bertiga karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa mengikuti turnamen **Love Live!**. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama sponsor mereka sebagai nama grup dan menyingkatnya sebagai nama **μ's**. Berkat partisipasi kegiatan mereka dalam melakukan promosi iklan produk sabun Muse, grup idola **μ's** menjadi cepat terkenal di daerah Akihabara dan itu berdampak langsung kepada popularitas mereka di ajang **Love Live!** hingga bisa memenangkan kompetisi regional tersebut.

Pada saat kompetisi regional Akihabara diadakan ada sekitar 5 grup idola sekolah yang bertarung ketat untuk menjadi juara wilayah. Namun bagi para fans hanya pertarungan ketat grup  **μ's** dan **A-RISE** yang layak untuk dinikmati. Dan singkatnya, grup  **μ's** berhasil keluar menjadi juara daerah namun setelah babak final tingkat regional tersebut mereka bertiga tidak pernah berjumpa dengan member grup **A-RISE** lagi.

Honoka menyangka bahwa kekalahan ini adalah pukulan telak bagi A-RISE sehingga mungkin mereka masih memerlukan waktu untuk tidak menjumpai mereka. Oleh karena itu Honoka begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui member grup idola A-RISE datang ke sekolah mereka hanya untuk menemui mereka bertiga setelah jam pulang sekolah.

 

* * *

 

** Di Ruangan Pertemuan Klub **

**.**

**"U-U-UWAAAAAA, J.. JADI ITU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR ADA?!! SUNGGUH??!! KALIAN TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA, KAN?!!!"** Seru Honoka terkejut setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan dari member **A-RISE.**

"Hehehe... Itu semua adalah benar. Memangnya untuk apa kita berbohong?!" Jawab Tsubasa sambil tertawa pelan menanggapi keheranan Honoka tersebut.

"Walaupun kita ini adalah Rival di stage, tetapi minat kita tetap satu hal yang sama yaitu untuk memenangkan kompetisi **Love Live!**. Karena A-RISE telah kalah dalam babak ini maka kini kami bisa memberitahukan kepada kalian alasan sebenarnya mengapa kami ingin sekali untuk bisa memenangkan kompetisi pada tahun ini.”

“Itu karena kami tertarik dengan trofi hadiahnya itu. Yah, Bagaimanapun juga grup kalian yang keluar menjadi pemenangnya. _So, congratulation to you, Girls!",_ Ujar Anju tersenyum mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka bertiga.

 

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!! Jadi, H.. Hadiah utama dari kompetisi **Love Live!** yang telah kami menangkan ini adalah sebuah petunjuk harta karun **!"** Pekik Umi dengan raut muka pucat.

 

Bak memegang sebuah harta karun yang baru saja ditemukan, kedua tangannya menjadi gemetar saat memegang plakat trofi hitam yang sedang berada di tangannya, berulang kali dia berusaha untuk mendapati sesuatu yang janggal dari trofi tersebut namun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

 

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih sulit untuk mempercayai ini semua."

"Begitu yah... Yah, Awalnya kami juga tidak bisa percaya dengan rumor tersebut namun setelah melihat catatan jurnal penelitian lama milik UTX yang pernah dikerjakan oleh Kakakku bersama dengan Ayah Tsubasa maka aku sendiri tidak mungkin untuk memungkiri keberadaan harta tersebut" Kata Erena sambil memaparkan slide presentasi berikutnya.

"Ayahku dan Kakaknya Erena pernah terlibat dalam salah satu mega proyek penelitian yang diprakarsai oleh sekolah akademi UTX.” Terang Tsubasa yang mulai angkat bicara.

“Tujuan dari proyek penelitian ini adalah untuk membuktikan keberadaan bangunan legendaris yang selama ini telah lama diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut sejak jaman nenek moyang kita.”

“Apakah kalian pernah menonton film tentang “Kami no Idaina Tatakai no Hi” (Hari Peperangan Besar Para Dewa)?”

“Hmm... Aku pernah melihat itu. Namun apa hubungannya?” Jawab Honoka.

“Sebenarnya cerita film itu diambil dari cerita legenda orang yunani kuno “Titanomakhia”. Agar kalian tidak kebingungan aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian tentang akhir cerita tersebut. Pada bagian akhir cerita epic tersebut dikisahkan tentang para dewa yang sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kuil mereka ke bumi sebagai bukti kemenangan mereka.”

“Dan kalian tahu bahwa kisah serupa seperti ini juga tertulis dalam kisah legenda dunia lainnya seperti kisah “Mahabaratha” di India, “Hamargedon” di timur tengah, dan “Ragnarok” di Norwegia. Oleh karena itulah aku yakin bahwa bangunan ini pasti benar-benar ada!.

Menurut penelitian ayahku bahwa petunjuk mengenai keberadaan bagunan tersebut sebenarnya ada di negara Jepang. Dan itu terletak di....”

**“HAAAAHH.... HUTAN KEGELAPAN LIAR**!!!” Teriak Umi secara tiba-tiba setelah selesai membaca isi jurnal tersebut.

“Ya, Menurut penuturan masyarakat yang tinggal di sekitar hutan tersebut, sudah sejak lama orang tua mereka menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang keberadaan sebuah bangunan besar di tengah Hutan ini.” Terang Anju.

“Sebuah kisah dimana kuil tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit ke tengah hutan oleh perbuatan para dewa. Diceritakan bahwa bangunan ini berdiri kokoh tanpa campur tangan umat manusia benar-benar sebuah pemberian oleh para dewa, dan orang-orang menyebut bangunan itu sebagai " **Kuil Energi Kekal"**.

“Menurut legenda lainnya disebutkan bahwa di dalam kuil ini berisikan banyak sekali benda yang berkilauan, namun ada satu harta legendaris yang terletak di tengah kuil ini yang dikabarkan dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun."

“Tapi, B.. Bukankah itu adalah hutan terlarang yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh manusia? Bahkan pemerintah jepang juga secara resmi memberikan pengumuman untuk menutup area tersebut demi faktor keamanan masyarakat?”

“Aku pernah mendengar kabar tentang sekelompok pemuda yang melakukan tantangan uji nyali memasuki hutan tersebut namun tak seorangpun yang berhasil keluar dari hutan itu.” Kata Honoka.

“Kabarnya, mereka telah masuk ke dunia orang mati dan berubah menjadi arwah gentayangan yang menghuni hutan tersebut. Lalu....”

“Kyaaaa... Honoka!! Hentikan!!! Aku benci cerita seram!!!” Jerit Kotori.

“Hahaha.... HAHAHAHA!!!!” Ketiga siswi UTX tersebut tertawa melihat ulah mereka.

“Tentu saja kabar itu cuma cerita bohong. Sebenarnya, cerita tentang orang hilang dan nama “Hutan Kegelapan Liar” itu semua adalah karangan pemerintah belaka!” Kata Tsubasa yang masih terus tertawa.

“Memang benar hutan ini telah menjadi kawasan steril yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh masyarakat umum. Namun itu semua dilakukan sebagai tindakan pencegahan mengenai kasus bunuh diri massal yang semakin sering terjadi di tempat tersebut.” Terang Erena. “Dan juga...”

“Mana mungkin sekolah kami bisa melakukan penelitian di tempat tersebut jika rumor tersebut memang benar. Namun seperti yang kamu lihat kami baik-baik saja kan?”

“Hmm... Kalian benar.” Gumam Umi.

“Ahh... Ini menarik!! Baiklah kami juga mau mencari harta karun tersebut!!” Seru Honoka dengan lantang.

“Honoka!! Tapi kita masih belum tahu tentang apa yang ada di dalam hutan tersebut?! Lagipula kita sama sekali belum pernah melakukan perjalanan ekspedisi.” Tentang Umi.

"T.. Tapi bukankah ini menarik?! Di jaman seperti ini ternyata masih ada harta karun terpendam yang berada tepat di depan mata kita. Ahahahaha..." Ujar Tsubasa dengan suara tinggi menyela perkataan Umi.

" **Sekali kita berhasil menemukannya, maka kita akan menjadi orang terkenal di muka bumi ini!"** Teriak Anju dengan lugas mendukung perkataan Tsubasa.

 

Sebenarnya baik Honoka, Umi dan Kotori tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan cerita mereka. Apalagi melihat gelagat aneh dari Tsubasa barusan namun mengingat hubungan baik yang selama ini telah mereka jalin bersama dengan A-RISE maka mereka mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Akan tetapi keberadaan bangunan ini begitu misterius sehingga tidak mampu dilihat secara kasat mata oleh manusia biasa, pihak UTX sebelumnya juga pernah beberapa kali melakukan pencarian melalui pencitraan foto satelit di udara, namun tetap saja tidak ada tanda bahwa keberadaan bangunan ini benar-benar ada.”

“Namun ada sebuah cerita yang menyebutkan bahwa hanya orang yang berhasil mendekati dan menyentuh bangunan kuil tersebut yang bisa melihat seluruh bangunan itu. Hanya saja..." Terang Erena

“Kami memerlukan trofi kalian untuk mendukung penyelidikan tempat tersebut.”

"Jadi singkatnya, kedatangan kalian disini adalah untuk meminjam trofi kami itu untuk diteliti lebih lanjut?." Tanya Kotori.

“I... Iya, begitulah.”

"Hmm... Aneh. Bukannya kalian juga sudah pernah mendapatkan trofi semacam ini pada tahun lalu? Sebagai pemenang **Love Live!** di tahun sebelumnya?" Tanya Umi dengan nada serius.

"Mengenai itu, kami sebenarnya juga sudah mencoba untuk melakukan penelitian melalui trofi lama kami namun tidak berhasil menemukan apapun." Jawab Tsubasa dengan peluh keringat menetes di dahinya.

“Lantas, apa yang membuat kalian yakin bahwa kalian akan menemukan suatu petunjuk di trofi kami?”

“Itu karena kami telah mengetahui bahwa Trofi Love Live! pada tahun ini memiliki design yang lebih unik daripada biasanya. Pihak panita memang sudah biasa untuk membuat trofi Love Live! yang berbeda, dengan bahan material yang berbeda-beda di setiap tahunnya.”

“Dan berdasarkan informasi dari sumber terpercaya yang kami miliki, kami mengetahui bahwa ada material khusus yang digunakan untuk membuat trofi Love Live! tahun ini, dan material itu berasal dari lempengan batu mulia yang terdapat di dalam batu meteor."

" **BATU METEOR ?!** " Seru member **μ's** secara serentak.

"Yah, Ini adalah meteor purba yang pernah menghantam jepang sekitar 6.000 tahun yang lalu. Menurut penelitian ayahku, jatuhnya batu meteor ini memiliki ikatan kuat dengan cerita legenda kuil yang hilang tersebut."

"Batu meteor ini begitu langka keberadaannya karena hanya terpecah menjadi 2 bagian saja, salah satu bagiannya memang telah dimiliki oleh pihak UTX, namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa pihak Love Live! Juga memiliki material yang sama ini! Aku yakin bahwa pecahan batu meteor ini bisa menjadi kunci penting untuk mengungkap lokasi harta karun ini!" Kata Tsubasa mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak tanyakan langsung saja pada pihak panitia?" Tanya Kotori.

"Kami sudah melakukannya, namun mereka mengatakan bahwa pembuatan trofi ini dilakukan secara khusus oleh seorang donatur misterius. Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang sebenarnya yang memiliki pecahan batu tersebut." Jawab Anju.

"Hmmmm..." ketiga member μ's mendehem bersama-sama.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Honoka kepada Tsubasa.

 

Belum sempat Tsubasa menjawabnya, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyela pertemuan mereka. Wanita ini memiliki tubuh yang mirip seperti Kotori, atau bisa dikatakan wanita ini memiliki tubuh versi Kotori dewasa di masa depan.

 

" **Kalian akan berangkat melakukan ekspedisi pencarian ini bersama dengan sekolah UTX"**

 

"Ibu Kepala Sekolah...!”

“Mama...!"

 

Mrs. Minami yang merupakan ibu kepala sekolah akademi Otonokizaka dan juga merupakan ibu kandung dari Kotori itu lalu memberikan tanda kepada para muridnya untuk tenang.

 

"Ya, Baru saja kepala sekolah UTX telah menghubungiku secara pribadi untuk menawarkan proyek kerjasama sekolah tentang ekspedisi pencarian harta karun tersebut"

"Sebetulnya aku juga tidak yakin jika harta karun itu benar-benar ada namun aku pikir bahwa proyek ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mempererat hubungan antara sekolah akademi Otonokizaka dan UTX." Tutup perkataan Mrs. Minami sambil tersenyum

" **Yosh... Kalau begitu ini sudah ditentukan yah!"** Kata Honoka bersemangat.

"Err... Jadi bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukan harta karun tersebut??! Hehehe..."

 

Kotori dan Umi hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku gadis berambut coklat ginger tersebut. Tsubasa kemudian mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mempresentasikan idenya untuk menemukan bangunan kuno itu.

 

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya lokasi kuil kuno ada di tengah hutan ini dan berdasarkan catatan ayahku bahwa cara terbaik untuk menemukan tempat itu adalah dengan mengikuti petunjuk arah dari rasi bintang **Musai** , rasi bintang yang sama yang tergambar di trofi Love Live! tahun ini. Legenda mengatakan bahwa bangunan ini jatuh dari arah rasi bintang tersebut. Itu artinya, jika kita terus mengikuti arah rasi ini, maka kita pasti akan bisa menemukannya."

"Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah letak rasi bintang ini jarang sekali terlihat oleh manusia. Tapi berkat hasil penelitian ayahku maka kami telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat pelacak untuk membantu pencarian ini. Kami menamakan alat ini **4-RIS3.** Namun device ini hanya efektif digunakan untuk melacak bangunan tersebut apabila kami bisa mendapatkan material batu inti dari meteor itu. Material inti batu meteor itulah yang tidak dimiliki oleh UTX namun kami yakin jika alat ini pasti bisa bekerja dengan salah satu manik-manik bintang dari trofi kalian."

"Seperti ini?!" Kata Honoka sambil berusaha menjungkit salah satu manik dari bintang tersebut hingga lepas.

“I-Iya...”

“AAAAAA..... APA!!!” Teriak Kotori dan Umi secara serempak.

"HONOKA!! Aku tidak percaya bahwa kamu tega merusak trofi ini!" Bentak Umi.

"Tidak apa-apa Umi-chan, setelah ini berakhir aku akan memasangkannya kembali... hehehe..." Rayu Honoka kepada Umi dengan sikap manjanya.

“Nah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita coba saja sekarang?” Saran Honoka. Tsubasa lalu memasangkan batu meteor tersebut kepada alat **4-RISE** dan alat itu menyala.

 

“Humm....”

“Humm....”

“Humm...”

 

“Device Active! Memulai proses pencarian sekarang! Lokasi Target ditemukan!”

Seluruh gadis yang disana hanya bisa memandang takjub saat mendapati alat tersebut dapat bekerja. Lokasi harta itu telah ditemukan pada sore hari itu.

 

"Walaupun ini penuh dengan spekulasi, namun sepertinya ini menarik, yah?." Kata Mrs. Minami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami sudah merencanakan bahwa ekspedisi bersama ini akan dilakukan pada akhir pekan ini, aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri kalian hingga hari itu tiba" Kata Tsubasa.

"Baiklah anak-anak, berdasarkan kesepakatan antara saya dan kepala sekolah kalian. Aku hanya memberi ijin perjalanan ini selama satu minggu saja, tidak bisa lebih! Apapun hasil yang kalian dapatkan disana kalian harus kembali lagi ke sekolah ini saat hari senin berikutnya. Jika kalian tidak berhasil melakukan itu maka pihak sekolah akan mulai memanggil bantuan pencarian orang hilang dari pihak SAR.”

“Baiklah, karena saat ini hari sudah menjadi semakin sore, aku meminta kalian semua untuk pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk meminta ijin kepada orang tua kalian secara resmi dan segera kumpulkan surat ijin itu ke ruangan saya besok pagi." Perintah dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

"Haik..." Jawab mereka serentak.

Setelah itu, Ibu Kepala Sekolah masih melanjutkan perkataannya namun kali ini dia menatap putrinya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam,

"Oleh karena itulah, Kotori... Aku melarangmu untuk mengikuti ekspedisi ini."

"Hehh... Kenapa mama? Ini tidak adil!" Seru Kotori terkejut dengan keputusan ibunya.

"Tentu saja ini adil! Aku yang lebih tahu yang terbaik untuk dirimu! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepasmu untuk mengikuti petualangan berbahaya ini. Ini bukanlah acara piknik sekolah yang dilakukan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Lagipula dengan kondisi fisikmu yang sekarang ini masih tidak memungkinkan untuk berpergian jauh" Terang sang Mrs. Minami memberi pengertian kepada anaknya

"Aku heran kenapa kamu selalu ingin memaksakan diri, apakah kamu tidak ingat dengan kejadian di final turnamen Love Live! kemarin, Kamu tidak sadarkan diri setelah pertunjukkan berakhir sehingga harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di sana selama satu minggu penuh.”

“Kini, kamu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuhmu saat ini masih dalam masa pemulihan, tentu saja aku melarangmu untuk ikut. Apakah kamu ingin menjadi beban untuk teman-temanmu?"

 

Dengan kepala tertunduk Kotori menyesali keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Badannya gemetar saat mengetahui dirinya tidak boleh mengikuti ekspedisi kali ini. Namun sesaat sebelum air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba dia merasakan rangkulan hangat dari gadis penjual manisan Homura tersebut.

"Ibumu benar, Kotori-chan..." Ujar sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

" **Honoka...!"** Teriak Kotori menatap Honoka seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Saat ini kamu sebaiknya jangan mengikuti ekspedisi ini, lebih baik kamu fokus kepada pemulihan kesehatanmu saja, Kotori-chan.", Kata Honoka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, kami pasti akan pulang dengan selamat sambil membawa harta itu! Hehehe..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Kata Kotori dengan suara pelan. Walaupun itu bertentangan dengan kata hatinya namun karena itu adalah perkataan Honoka sendiri maka tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolaknya.

"Yosh, Jika kita berhasil membawa pulang harta itu maka Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka akan mendapat publikasi liputan berita yang lebih besar dan lebih luas dan dengan begitu maka sekolah kita akan menjadi terkenal dan pada akhirnya akan semakin banyak murid baru yang mendaftar ke sekolah ini!" Seru Honoka dengan suara lantang. “Dengan begitu sekolah ini tidak akan jadi di tutup yah kan, Mrs. Minami?”

 

Dengan berat hati Mrs. Minami juga turut mengiyakan perkataan Honoka barusan. Sementara itu Kotori dan Umi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Honoka. Namun bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak bisa memungkiri pernyataan Honoka tersebut.

 

"Meskipun cara pandangmu itu berlebihan, tetapi aku pikir cara ini jauh lebih efektif daripada dengan memenangkan turnamen Love Live!" Kata Umi.

" **Tapi turnamen Love Live! itu juga penting, Umi-chan!"** Seru Honoka membantah pernyataan gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Yah, yah, yah... Terseralah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang!" Kata Umi dengan suara datar sambil membalikkan badannya.

 

Kesepakatan telah resmi dibuat dan tidak ada pembicaraan yang harus dilakukan, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun belum sempat mereka mengambil tas mereka tiba-tiba masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ikut nimbrung ke dalam ruangan tersebut

 

**"Kalau begitu, Ibu Kepala Sekolah ijinkan aku menemani kedua adik kelasku ini!."**

"Eli-senpai?!" Seru mereka bertiga secara kompak.

"Sebagai ketua OSIS Akademi Otonokizaka, Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyetujui gagasan ini bahwa mereka berlima akan melakukan ekspedisi ini sendirian tanpa mendapat pendampingan penjagaan dari orang dewasa." Ucap Eli memberikan pernyataannya.

"Sendirian? Kami berlima kok?" Protes Honoka secara frontal terhadap senpainya.

"Orang dewasa? Bukankah dirimu sendiri juga masih anak-anak?!!." Gerutunya.

"Berisik... Karena itulah aku harus ikut di ekspedisi ini, memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak-anak umur 15 tahun seperti kalian. Lagipula ini bukanlah acara piknik, tidak mungkin tidak ada bahaya di dalam perjalanan ke hutan itu." Kata Eli membantah perkataan Honoka barusan.

"Baiklah, Ayase Eli, kamu juga boleh bergabung dengan mereka, tolong jaga adik-adik kelasmu ini yah." Ibu Kepala Sekolah memberikan persetujuannya agar Eli bisa ikut.

"Ya sudahlah, bukankah semakin banyak orang itu semakin baik..." Kata Umi yyang tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> Pada saat itu telah diputuskan secara resmi bahwa ketiga murid Otonokizaka tersebut akan mengikuti perjalan ke dalam hutan terlarang bersama-sama. 
> 
> Meskipun mereka tidak tahu tentang hal apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi di dalam hutan tersebut namun mereka tetap menyetujui persyaratan tersebut dengan senang hati. 
> 
> Namun, entah mengapa keadaan tersebut tampaknya tidak mendapatkan sambutan yang baik dari para murid UTX. 
> 
> Apakah ekspedisi ini akan berlangsung dengan baik?
> 
>  

-Part 2: End-

 


	5. Missing Link

**Chapter 3: The Missing Link of Our Story**

 

* * *

 

**Part 1: The Arch Legend and No Way!**

 

** Pukul 15:00 PM **

 

**"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"** Seru Kotori, Rin dan Maki seirama.

"Duuhh, kalian ini memang bodoh atau apa yah?!” Keluh Hanayo sambil menepuk dahinya.

“Untuk sekali ini saja, apakah kalian tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih?!. Aku benar-benar heran mengapa para Dewi malah memilih kalian?."

“Dewi? Hei, apa maksudmu?!” Sela Maki yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis berjubah hijau tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika kalian memang tidak tahu apa-apa, aku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Lagipula itu memang tugasku sebagai seorang Keeper dalam rangka menemukan para Warrior lainnya.”

“Huh?”

“Apakah kalian mau mendengarkannya?” Tanya Hanayo

"Kami mendengarkan" Jawab Maki.

 

"Memang benar pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan " **Kuil Energi Kekal"** kami, bangunan yang selama ini kalian cari. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku salut dengan kegigihan mereka karena berhasil menemukan dan memasuki lokasi kuil suci kami setelah melewati semua rintangan dan perangkap yang telah dipasang di sana." Terang Hanayo memulai ceritanya.

"Namun bagaimanapun juga, mereka itu tidak sepantasnya memasuki Kuil ini. Ini adalah tempat keramat yang disucikan oleh para Dewa-Dewi dan kedatangan mereka telah menodai kesucian tempat kami, itu benar-benar perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan!.”

“Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?” Tanya Kotori.

“Pada saat itu Dewi Soteria, sang Dewi Perlindungan menunjukkan kuasa-Nya dalam rangka melindungi tempat kudus-Nya yaitu dengan mengusir paksa mereka keluar dari kuil melalui gempa bumi. Bangunan Kuil berguncang dengan hebatnya sehingga membuat berbagai barang terlempar keluar dari dalam kuil namun sayang sekali hanya kedua orang ini saja yang terhempas keluar meninggalkan bangunan sedangkan tiga orang sisanya tetap berada di dalam Kuil sambil tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan tengah."

"Dan seperti yang aku duga bahwa tujuan utama mereka mendatangi kuil ini adalah untuk mengejar batu pusaka kami, " **Love Gem"!** Sayang sekali sepertinya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuatan Love Gem. Sehingga berakhir dengan tindakan ceroboh seperti itu." Lanjut Hanayo dengan nada satir.

 

"Apa itu Love Gem?" Tanya Kotori.

" **"Love Gem"** adalah Batu Bertuah berbentuk Permata Hati. Batu ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat karena mampu mengabulkan permintaan apapun yang diminta oleh orang yang memilikinya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa batu ini adalah bentuk manifestasi dari intisari alam semesta ini."

“Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa benda sekuat itu bisa berada di bumi? Lantas, bagaimana nasib ketiga orang yang tersisa?” Tanya Maki.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala di angkasa raya ini pernah terjadi pertempuran hebat antara para dewa melawan sang penguasa kegelapan, **Shadow Master** yang berusaha untuk menguasai seluruh alam semesta ini.Pertempuran itu berlangsung begitu sengit dan memakan waktu lebih dari 1.000 tahun.”

“Pada kala itu, Sudah sejak lama Titan raksasa yang masih tinggal di bumi berencana untuk memberontak dan melawan sang dewa agung Zeus dan para dewa lainnya. Satu demi satu raksasa itu menaiki tangga awan untuk menyerbu istana Zeus yang ada di surga namun mereka berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh para penjaga.”

“Hingga suatu kali Shadow Master datang dan menawarkan bantuan kepada para Titan untuk dapat menghancurkan istana Zeus dengan syarat dia yang akan menjadi penguasa semesta berikutnya. Dan peristiwa perang itu tidak bisa dihindari.”

“Tunggu sebentar, apakah kamu sedang menceritakan legenda tentang Titanomakhia? Yang benar saja?!” Tanya Kotori terkejut.

“Yah, itu memang benar sungguh terjadi!”

“Pada akhirnya berkat bantuan Shadow Master para titan itu berhasil menguasai gunung Olympus, tempat tinggal para dewa dan membunuh satu demi satu dewa tawanan mereka. Namun mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Dewa Zeus dan Dewa Agung lainnya yang diketahui telah mengungsi ke istana Athena di rasi Orion untuk berlindung.”

“Lalu, Perang Kosmik itu terjadi, Perang Akbar antara Shadow Master beserta pasukannya melawan Para Dewa secara langsung. Banyak pahlawan yang gugur dipertempuran itu dan berubah menjadi bintang. Hingga tiba saatnya kesembilan dewi Muse berkesempatan untuk menemui Shadow Master. Shadow Master menjadi terlena dengan kecantikan dan bakat penghibur yang dimiliki oleh para dewi tersebut sehingga pada saat itu mereka berhasil melukai bagian jantung Shadow Master. Dan meletakkan sebuah kartu untuk menyegel kekuatannya.”

“Shadow Master yang telah kehilangan kemampuannya lalu diringkus oleh para dewa lainnya dan dijebloskan ke penjara. Meskipun pada saat itu banyak dewa yang ingin sekali mengambil nyawanya akan tetapi tidak ada satupun dewa yang berhasil membunuhnya. Lalu Para Dewi Muse datang dan membawa saran bahwa satu-satunya cara melenyapkan kekuatan jahat Shadow Master adalah dengan menyegelnya untuk selama-lamanya.”

“Para Dewa Agung setuju dengan rencana tersebut lalu mereka menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada para dewi muse. Dewi Muse bekerja cepat dengan membangun sebuah kuil lalu memasukkan Shadow Master ke dalam kuil tersebut. Mereka membutuhkan sebuah cara yang ampuh agar Shadow Master tidak bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut maka para dewi membuat Shadow Master tertidur panjang dan hidup dalam mimpinya sendiri.”

“Dengan kekuatan tersebut maka para dewi mampu memulai ritualnya untuk menyegel tubuh Shadow Master ke ruang tengah Kuil dan menguncinya menggunakan Love Gem. Batu permata yang dibuat dengan menggunakan intisari alam semesta. Dan membuang Kuil tersebut ke dunia manusia.”

“Hanya saja, ada satu kelemahan dalam kekuatan segel ini. Karena Love Gem terbuat dari kekuatan murni alam semesta maka jika ada seorang gadis manusia yang masih perawan menyentuh batu tersebut maka segel tersebut akan hancur dan Shadow Master akan bangun dari tidurnya.”

 

“Dan itulah awal mula dari petaka saat ini, ketika ketiga gadis yang tersisa itu berhasil menemukan lokasi ruang tengah. Meskipun pada saat itu aku telah menampakkan diri dan memperingatkan mereka tentang bahaya Love Gem namun mereka berhasil memperdayaiku dengan akal licik mereka.”

“Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kelicikan mereka yang datang menghampiriku layaknya seorang gadis polos namun mereka malah memukul keras tengkuk kepalaku hingga aku jatuh terkapar dan mengikat badanku dengan erat. Mereka itu gadis jahat!”

“Eh, aku sama sekali tidak memahami ini, nyaa?!!”

“Setelah itu ketiga gadis tersebut menghampiri Love Gem dan mengambilnya. Mereka telah merusak segel kekuatannya dan membuat Sang Penguasa Kegelapan Shadow Master bangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Itulah awal cerita bencana ini dimulai.”

“Lalu, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa ada disini sekarang?”

“Aku berhasil melepaskan diri tepat sesaat Shadow Master belum bangkit dengan sigap aku mengambil Love Gem dari tangan mereka dan melepaskan kartu segel yang mengelilingi ruang tengah. Kartu yang digunakan untuk memanggil para Warrior. Ksatria berikutnya yang akan bertempur melawan Shadow Master.

"Apakah yang kamu maksud adalah kartu ini?" Tanya Maki.

“Ya, berkat kartu itu maka kalian berhasil lolos dari bencana ini. sungguh aku tidak menyangka orang seperti kalian yang mendapatkan kartu tersebut. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki harapan lagi sekarang.” Jawab Hanayo dengan suara meratap.

“Hei, lagipula siapa juga yang sudi untuk membantumu?! Aku sih nggak mau!”

“Tunggu Maki, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nasib ketiga gadis tersebut?” Tanya Kotori dengan nafas sesak.

“Mereka.... Mati.” Jawab Hanayo pelan

**“TIDAK!!!!!”**

Waktu itu suara tangisan haru biru segera pecah melingkupi tempat mereka berada, perasaan mereka hancur saat mendengar pernyataan Hanayo barusan dan langit sore yang berubah menjadi senja membuat suasana duka terasa begitu kelam.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2: Our Lost Friend.**

 

“A.. Apakah diantara ketiga gadis tersebut terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat ginger yang memakai pita kuning di rambut kirinya dan memakai ransel coklat?” Kata Kotori yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya.

“Mengapa kamu menanyakan itu?” Tanya Hanayo heran.

“Sudah, jawab saja!” Bentak Kotori emosional.

“Tidak. Aku tidak melihat ada gadis seperti itu disana.”

“Ehh? Kok bisa...?!” Kata Kotori dengan wajah pucat pasi.

“Dia, Dimana dia?!”

“Kotori-senpai? Apa maksud perkataanmu?” Tanya Rin bingung.

“Umi-chan, bangun... Aku mohon beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang!” Lirih Kotori dengan suara meratap.

“Dimana kamu, Honoka?!”

“Apakah mungkin kamu juga sudah....”

 

Dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri berharap agar sisa-sisa perkataan itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Namun meskipun dia berharap bisa membuang pemikiran tersebut jauh dari mulutnya namun dia tidak mampu menahan air mata yang keluar dengan deras membasahi pipinya.

 

> “Ah, jangan-jangan, maksudmu Honoka-senpai juga telah mati.” Ucap Maki secara spontan.

 

Mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya tersebut Kotori tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya dengan berseru nyaring meratapi nasib malang sahabatnya tersebut.

 

“Ups...”

“Maki-chan, baka!!!” Tegur Rin kepada gadis berambut merah tomat tersebut.

 

> “Ughh... Tidak! Dia belum mati!”

 

Ketiga gadis tersebut mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara lirih tersebut, Umi telah sadar dari pingsan. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa dia berusaha untuk bangkit duduk bersandar di belakang pohon yang berada di dekatnya.

 

“U... Umi-chan, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!” Kata Kotori sambil memeluk Umi.

“Jadi, dimana Honoka sekarang?!”

“Pada saat itu dia sendirilah yang mendorong kami berdua keluar dari kuil sebelum batu-batu besar itu menimbun lorong masuk kuil tersebut. Namun saat kami berusaha untuk menggali puing-puing batu tersebut dia meyakinkan kami berdua bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Dia bahkan meyakinkan kami bahwa dia akan berusaha keluar dari kuil tersebut melalui jalan keluar lainnya.”

“Lalu asap hitam itu muncul dan...”

“Dan apa, Umi?!” Tanya Kotori gusar.

“Jangan-jangan, kalian sengaja meninggalkan dia di dalam kuil sendirian!!”

 

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari gadis kyudo tersebut selain anggukan kepala pelan. Sementara itu Eli juga sudah tersadar dari pingsannya namun Umi memberikan tanda gestur tangan yang melarang kakak kelasnya untuk berdiri.

 

“Maaf Kotori! Kondisi saat itu begitu kacau dan kami benar-benar harus pergi dari hutan tersebut!”

**“KAMU JAHAT UMI!! KAMU TELAH MENINGGALKAN DIA!!!”** Bentak Kotori.

“Tapi asap hitam itu begitu berbahaya untuk kita berdua, kami bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa kalau tetap terus berada disana!!” Kata Umi membela pendapatnya.

**“BEGITU JUGA DIA!!!”** Teriak Kotori putus asa.

“Maafkan kami, Kotori!”

 

Tiba-tiba Eli, gadis kelas tiga berambut pirang itu bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan memeluk Kotori dengan erat. Tubuh Kotori terus berontak saat gadis keturunan seperempat Rusia itu terus mengencangkan pelukannya.

 

“Le.. Lepaskan!!!”

“Maaf, A... Aku tahu bahwa tindakkan kami salah karena telah meninggalkan Honoka disana namun jika kami berdua saja tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan dia disana maka apa gunanya kami tetap berlama-lama ditempat itu? Karena itulah kami memutuskan keluar dari hutan dan bermaksud meminta bantuan SAR.”

 

Setelah mendengarkan itu Kotori tampak lebih tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi. Tubuhnya terdiam terpaku dan terus menangis di samping pelukan Eli.

 

“Kumohon maafkan kami, aku janji, aku akan pergi menjemput dia secepatnya keluar dari hutan.” Kata Eli sambil meneteskan air matanya.

“Aku juga minta maaf, Kotori. Aku memang tidak layak menjadi sahabat yang baik. Aku...” Kata Umi penuh penyesalan.

 

> “Sudahlah. Kalau memang seperti itu yang terjadi apa boleh buat.”

 

“Ehh?!” Seru mereka berdua dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

 

“Aku memaafkan kalian.” Kata Kotori dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

 

Sore itu, Umi, Eli dan Kotori berpelukkan bersama untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka, meskipun banyak keraguan dan kebimbangan mengenai nasib Honoka yang masih belum diketahui namun setidaknya melihat ada tiga orang baru berkumpul bersama dengan mereka itu adalah suatu kelegaan.

Dan sesudah itu para gadis itu berusaha mencari tahu tentang dampak sebenarnya dari peristiwa bencana ini.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 3: New Problem?**

 

Eli yang menyadari bahwa Kotori telah stabil kini melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kemudian berdiri menjauh dan melihat ke sekeliling bangunan sekolahnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi tidak lama sesudah dia sepenuhnya sadar namun Eli menganggap bahwa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata, hingga...

 

> "Tapi, Kenapa bangunan gedung sekolah kita bisa hancur separah ini yah?"

 

"Hmm... Apakah tadi pagi kalian tidak melihat ada meteor yang jatuh dari langit? Tampaknya benda itu telah menghantam sekolah kita" Kata Kotori.

 

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kotori tersebut, Baik Eli maupun Umi saling bertatapan muka dengan wajah keheranan. Kedua gadis tersebut seperti tidak mempercayai hipotesa Kotori tersebut.

 

"Benarkah begitu? Selain kemunculan asap hitam, aku tidak melihat ada keanehan lainnya di langit?”

“Apakah kamu melihat ada benda angkasa yang jatuh dari langit, Umi?" Tanya Eli kepada Umi namun adik kelasnya itu juga menggelengkan kepala.

“Yah, karena penyebabnya memang bukan karena jatuhnya meteor.” Kata Hanayo yang tiba-tiba menyela percakapan mereka.

“Heh, dia siapa?” Tanya Umi kepada Kotori.

“Unn, namanya adalah Hanayo Koizumi, aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia selain dia telah menyelamatkan ibuku.”

“Mrs. Minami?! Kepala Sekolah?!” Seru Eli dan Umi terkejut bersama.

“Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya, Hanayo-san?” Tanya Eli.

“Aku adalah....”

 

“Dia adalah Sang Keeper, orang yang menjaga kuil di tengah hutan kegelapan liar. Dan dia datang kepada kami untuk menceritakan berbagai macam cerita omong kosong. Benar begitu, kan?! Nona Hanayo?!” Kata Maki dengan nada mengejek.

 

**“GERR.... DIAM!! AKU INI TIDAK PERNAH BERDUSTA!! DASAR GADIS RAMBUT API!!!”**

**“APA KAMU BILANG?!!!”**

“Hei, Hei, sudah-sudah jangan berteman, nyaa.” Kata Rin mencoba melerai mereka.

**“SIAPA YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN DIA?!!”** Sahut Maki dan Hanyo kompak.

“Ehh?!”

“Rin-chan, sepertinya kamu salah bicara deh.” Kata Kotori yang masih sibuk meleraikan mereka berdua.

“Tunggu sebentar, mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja tapi aku pernah mendengar suara itu di dalam hutan.” Kata Umi

“Kamu benar Umi, suara dia juga tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Mungkin dia memang mengatakan kebenarannya.” Kata Eli yang sepakat dengan Umi.

 

Mendengar pernyataan Eli dan Umi tersebut, Maki yang masih kesal dengan ulah Hanayo memilih untuk menjauh dari pertengkaran tersebut dan duduk bersilah di bawah pohon rindang.

 

“Jadi, Hanayo-san tolong beritahukan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan gedung sekolah kami?!” Tanya ulang Eli.

 

“Gedung ini runtuh bukan karena kejatuhan batu meteor tapi karena Kartu Segel yang datang untuk memilih kalian. Karena itulah....”

 

"Heeehhh...! Jadi maksudmu, kamulah penyebab segala kekacauan ini, nyaa!" Ujar Rin yang tiba-tiba menyela perkataan Hanayo.

"Karena ulahmu makanya sekolah kami jadi hancur lebur sekarang lalu teman-teman kami juga menghilang sekarang, nyaa!! Kamu ini..."

 

**"Rin, HENTIKAN...!"** Bentak Maki menghentikan langkah Rin yang berusaha memukul Hanayo.

 

Sementara itu Hanayo tampak geram setelah melihat kelakuan emosional Rin barusan. Meskipun dia telah berusaha keras untuk tidak lagi menunjukkan emosinya namun kini sikap tidak bersahabat itu kembali muncul dan amarahnya-pun meledak.

 

**"Iya! terus kenapa, memangnya kenapa jika ini semua memang adalah ulahku?!”** Tantang Hanayo.

“Bukankah ini adalah harga yang sepantasnya kalian tanggung karena telah merusak kedamaian bumi?! Karena kalian, para manusia begitu tamak dan egois sehingga tidak bisa mensyukuri berkat yang telah diberikan oleh bumi ini malahan kalian pergi untuk mencuri Love Gem dan melakukan kesalahan fatal!" Teriak Hanayo ke arah muka mereka berlima sambil mengacungkan jari.

 

Sesaat suasana tegang segera meliputi tempat tersebut. Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa seorangpun berusaha menaruh ego mereka. Mereka saling mempertahankan pendapat dan harga diri mereka. Hingga teriakan seseorang memecahkan ketegangan suasana di tempat itu.

**"HENTIKAN! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI BERDEBAT!”**

“Aku, Aku sendiri telah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu dan itu sama sekali tidak sama seperti yang kalian pikirkan!!!." Teriak wanita paruh baya yang kini telah sadar. Manusia terakhir yang hadir di tempat itu. Ibu Kotori, Ibu Kepala Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka, Mrs. Minami.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 4: The Real Happen**

 

"Mama!" Seru Kotori penuh haru segera berlari memeluk ibunya. Atmosfer hangat pertemuan ibu dan anak itu begitu romantis hingga menyentuh hati mereka semua.

 

Setelah Mrs. Minami merasa bahwa suasana telah kembali tenang maka kini waktunya dia untuk mulai angkat bicara. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran seluruh siswi tersebut memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ibu kepala sekolah mereka.

 

"Kalian tidak perlu saling menyalahkan disini."

"Terlebih lagi, Aku seharusnya berterima kasih kepada anak ini karena telah berusaha melindungi sekolah ini." Ujar Mrs. Minami seraya melihat ke arah Hanayo

"Apa?!! Kok gitu?! Rin, bingung, nyaa?!" Tanya Rin keheranan.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pagi itu.” Kata Mrs. Minami mengawali ceritanya

“Sekitar jam 10 pagi. Pada saat kejadian itu aku sedang mengadakn rapat bersama para staff sekolah di ruang meeting, lalu aku melihat ada asap hitam yang memasuki ruangan melalui jendela dan terus memenuhi ruangan rapat."

"Asap itu terasa aneh karena membuat orang yang menghirupnya menjadi sesak nafas dan tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali aku menghirup asap tersebut aku sempat merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam tubuhku.

“Singkatnya, Saat itu aku harus berusaha keras agar bisa bangun dan keluar dari tempat itu walaupun pandangan mataku menjadi semakin kabur. Dengan bersusah payah aku berhasil meraih pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.”

“Aku berlari hingga sampai ke lorong sekolah untuk mencari bantuan kepada guru atau petugas keamanan yang berada disana namun pada saat aku berniat memasuki salah satu ruangan kelas, aku melihat di kaca jendela depan bahwa di dalam seisi ruangan tersebut telah berkumpul para monster yang duduk rapi di bangku para siswi.”

"Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman dengan hati-hati namun terlambat karena tampaknya keberadaanku segera diketahui oleh salah satu monster tersebut. Dan setelah itu, secara tiba-tiba banyak monster yang keluar dari masing-masing ruangan kelas untuk menyerang diriku."

"Aku panik dan segera berlari dengan kencang, sempat beberapa kali aku melihat ada beberapa siswi dan guru yang tergeletak di lantai namun aku tidak bisa menolong mereka." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

 

> "Namun anehnya ketika aku kembali lagi ke tempat tersebut, tubuh mereka telah menghilang."

 

"Aku langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menaiki tangga atas dan menuju ke arah atap gedung sekolah dan segera mengunci pintu atap sekolah. Aku berpikir bahwa lokasi atap gedung sekolah adalah tempat yang paling aman karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana."

"Kemudian aku mencoba mengarahkan pandanganku ke bawah, aku tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang telah aku lihat! **Ada begitu banyak zombie sedang berbaris rapih di tengah lapangan!** "

"Melihat pakaian yang masih tertera dibadan mereka. Pada saat itulah aku bisa memahami sesuatu bahwa para zombie itu adalah para murid sekolah ini yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi makhluk lainnya semacam zombie atau monster mutant, aku kira."

Pada saat itu Maki benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mrs. Minami oleh karena apa yang telah disaksikan di depan mata dia sebelumnya ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

 

"Mereka kemudian berkumpul dan berbaris dengan rapi ditengah halaman sekolah, seperti satu pasukan tentara yang hendak bersiap untuk bertempur. Aku melihat mereka juga memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang bisa mengeluarkan api atau angin melalui tangannya, beberapa dari monster lainnya bisa memanjat dinding dengan mudahnya seperti laba-laba ataupun memiliki kekuatan terbang seperti burung. Itu begitu mengerikan."

"Lalu entah bagaimana, tidak beberapa lama para monster yang bisa terbang itu sepertinya mulai menyadari keberadaanku, dan kemudian sebagian besar monster yang sebelumnya ada di bawah mulai naik ke atap sekolah dengan memanjat dan terbang secara cepat. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerangku! Tamatlah riwayatku! Pikirku saat itu."

" Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada waktu itu karena aku berpikir nasib mujurku telah berakhir dan telah siap untuk menanti ajalku. Akan tetapi pada saat itulah gadis ini datang untuk menyelamatkanku." Kata Mrs. Minami sambil kembali memandang Hanayo.

"Dia datang dari suatu tempat dengan secepat kilat dan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk bertarung dengan para monster tersebut hingga berhasil mengalahkan mereka."

"Tidak lama berselang setelah kemunculan Hanayo, lalu ada sinar terang dari atas langit yang turun dengan cepat menembus asap hitam yang masih mengelilingi gedung sekolah dan kemudian sinar tersebut masuk ke dalam sekolah dan kemudian terjadilah ledakan sinar cahaya yang sangat terang dan besar sehingga membuat kegelepan yang disebabkan oleh asap hitam tersebut itu berangsur-angsur menghilang."

"Entahlah, mungkin ledakan tersebut pada akhirnya memang membuat sebagian gedung sekolah kita menjadi hancur, namun sinar itu juga berhasil melenyapkan awan hitam tersebut yang disusul dengan kepergian para monster yang masih berada disana yang bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah entah pergi ke arah mana. Karena itulah aku merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya.”

“Lalu, kenapa mama bisa pingsan?” Tanya Kotori.

“Aku mungkin terlalu lelah memikirkan itu semua jadi aku merasa kepalaku menjadi begitu berat dan pandanganku menjadi kabur. Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi setelah kejadian tersebut." Jawab Mrs. Minami menyelesaikan ceritanya.

 

Kini baik Kotori dan gadis lainnya tampak semakin bingung setelah mendengar kesaksian ibu kepala sekolah mereka, mereka merasa bahwa insiden ini terdengar seperti sebuah kisah fiksi karena masing-masing orang memiliki kisah pengalaman yang berbeda dengan versi mereka sendiri. Saat itu masing-masing gadis yang berada disana hanya bisa terpaku dengan selembar kartu yang berada ditangan mereka.

 

"Tampaknya kartu yang kalian peroleh itu ada hubungannya dengan sinar yang jatuh tersebut. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini kepada kalian, namun aku merasa bahwa karena kartu itulah kalian bisa terhindar dari serangan awan hitam dan para monster tersebut." Tutur Mrs. Minami.

"Benarkah demikian?" Tanya Rin sungkan kepada Hanayo. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara gadis berambut coklat muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, nyaa karena sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan, nyaa."

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 5: Nothing Left**

 

Hari semakin sore, kini jam tangan mereka menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Terlihat bahwa langit biru itu kini telah berubah warna menjadi semakin jingga sementara matahari kini terlihat semakin terbenam, tanda bahwa hari menjelang gelap. Sebenarnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan di tempat itu, apalagi perut mereka kini semakin lapar namun perasaan takut mereka diserang oleh makhluk aneh membuat mereka tetap bertahan untuk berkumpul bersama ditempat itu.

Kotori dan yang lainnya mengambil inisiatif untuk sekali lagi mencoba mencari ke sekeliling sekolah untuk memastikan apakah benar-benar tidak ada orang lain yang masih ada di sekolah itu. Mereka juga bertujuan untuk mencari air minum atau makanan ringan yang bisa mereka makan. Mereka kemudian membagi menjadi 2 kelompok: Kotori bersama dengan Ibunya, Hanayo dan Eli menyusuri bagian dalam gedung. Sedangkan kelompok lainnya adalah Maki, Rin, dan Umi menyusuri bagian luar sekitar gedung sekolah.

 

"Hanayo-san, Apakah menurutmu hanya kita saja orang terakhir di kota ini?" Tanya Kotori kepada Hanayo.

"Entahlah, Aku rasa tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Pada dasarnya, hanya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan hati yang murni yang akan bisa selamat dari serangan awan gelap seperti itu, seperti halnya ibumu."

"Tapi kemana perginya semua orang-orang?" Giliran Eli yang bertanya.

"Apakah mungkin mereka semua sudah berubah menjadi monster?."

 

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening karena Hanayo enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

 

"Tapi seandainya itu benar..."

"Masih ada kemungkinan untuk mereka bisa kembali lagi menjadi manusia normal, kan?" Tanya Eli dengan suara cemas.

"Aku meragukan itu" Jawab Hanayo dengan suara pelan.

"Jika seandainya itu yang terjadi maka..."

"Sekali mereka telah berubah menjadi monster maka sesungguhnya mereka tak ubah layaknya orang mati."

 

Kotori dan lainnya tersentak menghentikan langkah mereka ketika selesai mendengar perkataan Hanyo tersebut. Dari semua hal yang telah mereka bicarakan barusan jelas jawaban tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin mereka dengar. Seandainya realitasnya adalah seperti itu, bukankah itu berarti bahwa mereka adalah makhluk terakhir di muka bumi ini?.

 

"APA?! K... Kamu pasti sedang berbohong kan?!" Kata Kotori dengan terbata-bata

"Kamu akan mengerti apabila telah melihatnya sendiri..."

 

Singkat cerita, setelah merasa sudah cukup lama untuk melakukan pencarian dan tidak dapat menemukan seorangpun juga maka mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian dan kembali ke tempat semula. Kelompok Kotori hanya mendapati kondisi ruangan kelas yang rusak, dengan tas para murid yang masih tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Sementara, Kelompok Maki juga mendapati hal yang sama ketika mereka berada di ruangan kantin, tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa mereka temui di tempat tersebut selain beberapa roti dan snack yang bisa mereka ambil untuk dimakan bersama-sama. Karena matahari juga sudah mulai terbenam, Hanayo menyarankan mereka untuk segera pulang meninggalkan tempat itu.

 

"Hari sudah semakin menjelang malam, aku pikir bukan hal yang bagus jika kalian tetap diam disini. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang saja ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat sekaligus memastikan apakah keluarga kalian selamat disana." Saran Hanayo kepada para gadis tersebut.

"Hanya saja, aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuknya."

 

Seluruh gadis di tempat itu juga menyetujui saran Hanayo tersebut dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 

"Satu hal lagi.."

"Apabila kalian bersedia aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada kalian, aku mohon kalian mau datang berkumpul kembali di tempat ini pada besok pagi."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Maki heran. Pertanyaan yang juga mewakiili pemikiran para gadis lainnya disana juga.

"Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada hari ini, aku pikir saat ini kalian lebih membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup." Jawab Hanayo kepada mereka.

"Lagipula jika aku meneruskan percakapan ini, dengan kondisi kalian saat ini yang tidak dapat berpikir secara jernih dan bijak mungkin itu hanya akan menyulut emosi kalian saja."

 

Sebenarnya itu adalah jawaban yang aneh dan tidak bisa diterima oleh Maki, namun karena dirinya juga sudah terlalu capek untuk berdebat maka dia memilih untuk diam dan segera pulang.

 

"Segeralah pulang ke rumah dan mengunci pintu dan jendela rumah kalian."

"Apapun yang terjadi pada malam hari nanti, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUKAKAN PINTU!" Tegas Hanayo.

" **HEEHH**?!" Sahut mereka keheranan secara serentak.

 

Kata-kata Hanayo itu sekali lagi hanya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi mereka namun mereka sepertinya bisa mengerti alasan tersebut mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini mungkin lingkungan rumah tempat mereka tinggal saat ini tidak lagi dalam kondisi yang aman.

Para gadis itu satu per satu mulai meninggakan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan Hanayo yang masih bertahan di tempat itu. Kotori yang memperhatikan itu lalu menjadi heran dan bertanya kepada Hanayo,

 

"Hanayo, apakah kamu tidak ingin pulang juga?"

"Aku, Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lainnya selain di dalam kuil." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kamu ikut pulang ke rumahku? Boleh kan, Ma?!" Tawar Kotori

"Yah, Tidak baik seorang gadis tinggal sendirian di tempat terbuka seperti ini." Ibu Kotori menawarkan Hanayo untuk tinggal bersama.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian di dalam Kuil sebelumnya."

"Lagipula, aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup di lingkungan luar." Kata Hanayo menolak ajakan mereka secara lugas.

"Namun, tetap saja aku melarangmu untuk tinggal disini!" Tegas Mrs. Minami kepada Hanayo

"Di area sekolah ini akulah yang menjadi pemimpinnya maka sebagai Kepala Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menginap di bangunan sekolah ini pada malam hari."

"Oleh karena itu kamu harus ikut pulang bersama kami."

 

Kembali Ibu Kotori memaksa dia untuk ikut pulang ke rumah mereka. Setelah berpikir matang maka Hanayo menganggap bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka hanya untuk satu malam saja maka diapun menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

 

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku mengerti!"

 

-Chapter 3: End-


	6. Start Your Adventure

**Chapter 4: Start Your Adventure**

* * *

 

 

**Part 1: Home**

****

**06:00 PM - Rumah Kotori**

 

Mrs. Minami mengundang Hanayo untuk tinggal di dalam rumah mereka. Sementara Mrs. Minami masih sibuk untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, Kotori mempersilahkan Hanayo untuk mandi sembari dirinya juga sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kamar tidur bagi gadis nomaden tersebut. Meskipun pada awalnya Hanayo terus menolak keramah-tamahan keluarga Minami namun setelah melihlat kesungguhan hati mereka maka dia memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mandi dan bergabung pada makan malam hari ini.

Oleh karena keterbatasan cadangan bahan makanan yang ada di dalam rumah maka Ibu Kotori tidak memiliki banyak pilihan untuk menu makanan yang bisa dibuatnya. Jadi, untuk dinner kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membuat Nasi Goreng. Bagaimanapun juga Hanayo terlihat sangat lahap memakan nasi goreng buatannya, wajah penuh kepuasan tampak dari gadis berjubah hitam tersebut setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

 

“Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya!!” Seru Hanayo saat melahap sendok terakhirnya. Sang tamu keluarga Minami itu tampak begitu puas saat menikmati butiran nasi terakhir yang tersisa di piringnya.

“Mau tambah?” Tawar Mrs. Minami sambil mengangkat centong nasi.

“T.. Tidak, ini sudah cukup.” Jawabnya dengan muka memerah.

“Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Hanayo-san”

Mrs. Minami dan Kotori tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hanayo tersebut.

 

Setelah makan malam tersebut Kotori mengajak Hanayo ke dalam kamar tidurnya untuk bermain bersama dia, meskipun pada akhirnya tidak ada permainan yang mereka lakukan disana. Kotori mencari cara untuk memecah keheningan tersebut, dia lalu membuka browsing internet dari laptop miliknya dan menceritakan kepada Hanayo berbagai hal terbaru yang sedang terjadi di masa sekarang namun Hanayo tampak tidak terlalu peduli mendengar penjelasan Kotori tersebut.

Kotori yang menyadari bahwa segala informasi yang telah dia paparkan berkaitan dengan teknologi masa kini ternyata tidak berhasil untuk menarik minat Hanayo sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan mencoba untuk membuka topik pembicaraan dengan dia.

 

“Jadi, mengenai rencanamu untuk besok. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu lakukan?” Tanya Kotori.

 

Hanayo tampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Kotori yang diberikan secara tiba-tiba, namun dia segera menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menggunakan ekspresi muka datar.

“Aku berencana mengajak kalian semua pergi ke dalam hutan tersebut untuk merebut kembali kuil kami.” Jawab Hanayo.

“Ehh, Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa hutan itu telah menjadi tempat yang berbahaya sekarang?!” Tanya Kotori heran.

“Lagipula untuk apa kami repot-repot pergi kesana?”

“Tentu saja itu berbahaya kalau kalian pergi kesana seorang diri namun jika aku ikut bersama kalian maka itu lain cerita!”

“Bukankah tadi kamu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kamu ingin mencari gadis tersebut? Honoka, kan?”

                                                        

Mendengar Hanayo menyebut nama Honoka, Kotori hanya bisa terdiam membisu dengan tatapan kedua mata yang kosong, kini perasaan duka itu kembali muncul dalam keadaan yang semakin buruk. Melihat suasana yang semakin berduka maka Hanayo tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain turut menaruh simpati kepadanya, hatinya yang dingin bagaikan batu itu sedikit bisa merasakan beban orang lain.

 

“Tenanglah, Aku yakin kalau kita menyatukan kekuatan kita pasti kita berhasil merebut Kuil Energi Kekal itu. lagipula, kalian itu adalah sang terpilih.” Kata Hanayo pelan.

“Heh, Maksudmu?” Tanya Kotori yang bingung dengan perkataan dia. Hanayo lalu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

Apakah kamu ingat tentang kejadian yang kamu alami tadi siang? Mengenai kartu misterius yang kalian bicarakan? Lalu ketika kamu tiba-tiba secara ajaib bisa terbang sendiri?”

“Itu semua bisa terjadi berkat kekuatan kartu ini. Dan hanya sang **Warrior** , para pejuang terpilih yang bisa memilikinya.”

 

Tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat dimengerti oleh Kotori dari ucapan Hanayo tersebut. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia mengerti adalah ada sebuah kekuatan misterius yang sangat hebat di dalam kartu yang mereka miliki

 

“ **Warrior** , apa itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kartu ini?”

“ **Warrior** adalah para pejuang terpilih yang ditakdirkan untuk melawan Shadow Master. Ini adalah sebuah panggilan suci yang diberikan oleh Para Dewi kepada kalian untuk bertarung sebagai pelindung bumi ini.”

“Wh-Whaattt?!!!” Seru Kotori dengan mata terbelalak.

“Apa maksudmu?!! Aku ini sama sekali bukan seorang petarung! Bahkan aku tidak pernah tega untuk membunuh semut.”

“Kamu akan belajar untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh setelah kamu menerima kekuatan kartu ini!”

“NGGAK!! AKU NGGAK MAU!!!” Teriak Kotori keras menggaung di dalam kamarnya.

“Kalau begitu aku kembalikan saja kartu ini!! Ambil sana!!”

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu...” Kata Hanayo pelan.

“K.. Kenapa?!”

“Kamu sudah menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk terbang. Itu adalah bukti sahih yang tidak terbantahkan bahwa kamu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi salah satu Warrior!”

“T.. Tapi saat itu aku sama sekali tidak sengaja melakukannya!! Dan aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk bisa terbang.” Sanggah Kotori.

“Jadi, maksudmu kamu lebih memilih untuk jatuh dan mati, begitu?”

“Ehh?”

“Begitu yah... Jadi, Kamu memilih untuk menyerah tanpa berusaha mencari Honoka dan membiarkan dia sendirian di tengah hutan, bukan?” Tanya Hanayo dengan suara kelam.

“B.. Bukan begitu maksudku.”

 **“KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAMU MENOLAK KEKUATANMU?!! HADAPI KENYATAANMU!!”** Bentak Hanayo.

“Maafkan aku, tapi takdir ini begitu kejam. A.. Aku sama sekali tidak cocok untuk membunuh orang!” Jawab Kotori sambil menundukkan kepala.

“Takdir itu memang kejam, Kotori-san. Selamat datang di dunia nyata. Tapi agaknya kamu salah dalam satu hal, sebagai Warrior kamu tidak ditakdirkan untuk membunuh orang.”

“Ehh?”

“Yah, sebagai seorang Warrior kamu hanya ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan Shadow Master dan melindungi bumi, bukan untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Lagipula, jika kamu melakukan itu lantas apa bedanya kamu dengan para monster tersebut.”

 

Sejenak Kotori terdiam untuk memikirkan perkataan Hanayo barusan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat Hanayo memaparkan tentang jadi diri Warrior yang terdapat di dalam dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang ataupun tidak setelah mengetahu jalan takdir dirinya yang baru.

 

“Begitu yah?”

“Yah...”

“Lantas kepada siapa kita bertarung?”

“Hmm, sepertinya kamu sudah mulai tertarik yah?” Tanya Hanayo sambil melirik ke arahnya.

“Baiklah, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendemonstrasikan kekuatan Warrior kepadamu.”

“Ayo..” Kata Hanayo sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Kotori dan membuka jendela luar.

“K.. Kemana?”

“Kita akan bermain-main sebentar di taman.”

“Di malam hari seperti ini? Bukankah itu berbahaya?”

“Justru disitu gregetnya!! Hehehehe...!” Jawab Hanayo dengan senyum seringai.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2: Power On!**

 

Malam itu Kotori dan Hanayo pergi keluar dari rumah secara diam-diam menuju ke taman kecil yang berada di kompleks perumahan tersebut. Pada hari biasa taman ini biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat bermain bagi anak-anak kecil dan tempat hang out untuk beberapa anak muda namun malam itu tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana.

Ditemani lampu taman yang menyala secara otomatis hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana seraya menghirup udara malam yang terasa menyegarkan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka. Situsai pada saat itu benar-benar sepi dan menakutkan bagaikan sebuah taman horror yang telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Hanayo menginstruksikan kepada Kotori untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya secara seksama dan mematuhi setiap perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang maka Kotori juga menyetujui permintaan Hanayo tersebut.

 

“Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan aku baik-baik, Kotori.”

“Kartu ini adalah **Power Card**. Mengerti?” Kata Hanayo sambil mengangkat kartunya. Kotori hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Kalau begitu, sekarang keluarkan juga kartu milikmu itu.”

 

Kotori lalu mengeluarkan kartu itu dari dalam saku jaket blazer abu-abunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hanayo namun gadis berambut coklat pendek itu malah mengembalikannya ke tangan Kotori seraya memberi tanda bahwa instruksinya masih belum selesai.

 

“Tatap baik-baik kartu itu dan pusatkan seluruh pikiranmu terhadap kartu tersebut.”

“Konsentrasi... Sekarang, perlahan-lahan pejamkan matamu.” Tutur Hanayo secara runut memberikan instruksi kepadanya.

 

Kotori sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud kehendak Hanayo yang memerintahkan dia untuk melakukan hal konyol semacam itu namun dia juga masih penasaran dengan misteri kartu tersebut sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti perintahnya bahkan kini dia juga telah memejamkan matanya.

 

“Apakah kamu bisa merasakan sesuatu?”

“Apanya?”

“Umhh, mungkin sedikit waktu lagi. Tetap pejamkan matamu!!”

 

10 menit telah berlalu semenjak perintah pertama Hanayo kepada Kotori untuk tetap memejamkan mata. Sang mantan maid legendaris itu kini mulai gusar setelah tidak mendengar instruksi selanjutnya dari mulut The Keeper. Perlahan-lahan dia merasakan bahwa satu demi satu indra tubuhnya menjadi mati. Kulitnya yang terus merasakan hawa angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya kini tidak merasakan apapun. Bau dedaunan di taman yang pekat sedari diciumnya tadi kini juga mulai menghilang.

Kotori mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan ini, ingin sekali dia membuka mulutnya namun itu juga tidak bisa dilakukan. Indra pengecapnya juga perlahan memudar berganti dengan perasaan hambar namun masih terasa sakit saat dia mencoba menggigit lidahnya. Rasa takut dan kesepian mulai melanda diri Kotori, karena satu-satunya yang dia ketahui saat ini adalah kegelapan dan kesunyiaan.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, sementara pernafasannya juga menjadi tidak teratur. Gelisah dan ketegangan melanda diri Kotori dengan begitu hebatnya. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan menangis tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukannya saat ini dan ketika perasaan itu mencapai puncaknya tiba-tiba gadis tipe darah O itu merasakan suatu hawa yang aneh sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Awalanya dia merasakan semacam hawa hangat seperti dipeluk oleh seseorang tetapi perlahan-lahan hawa hangat itu berubah menjadi hawa panas dan semakin panas seperti api yang begitu besar sedang membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

 

Brukk!!!

 

Kotori yang tidak mampu untuk berdiri lagi hanya bisa jatuh tersungkur guling-guling di atas tanah. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan bahwa indra perabanya telah kembali, perlahan-lahan kesunyian itu menghilang dan membuat dirinya kembali tersadar. Dia sadar bahwa perasaan hampa itu telah menghilang sehingga membuat Kotori segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bisa menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

 

“Aku.... Hanayo, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepada tubuhku saat ini!! Tubuhku seperti terbakar!! Tolong aku!!!” Jerit Kotori.

“Bagus, kini tubuhmu sedang menyatu dengan kekuatan kartu itu. Relax!” Jawab Hanayo dengan santainya.

“Kotori-san, Belajarlah untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu sekarang!”

“K.. Kamu bercanda, yah?!! Bagaimana caranya aku melakukan itu?!,” Teriak Kotori panik.

“Mudah untuk kamu hanya berbicara saja!! A.. Apakah kamu berniat untuk membunuhku?!!”

“Relax..... Teknik ini hanya bisa dikuasai dengan mengendalikan teknik pernafasan. Mulailah bernafas dengan normal. Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan keluarkan secara perlahan-lahan, kosentrasikan pikiranmu dan bayangkan bahwa tubuhmu kini menjadi ringan seperti angin maka kamu akan merasakan hawa dingin yang akan meresap ke dalam tubuhmu.”

 

Kotori sekali lagi mencoba untuk tetap mengikuti petunjuk dari Hanayo, dia kini mencoba untuk memusatkan konsentrasi pikirannya sementara berjuang menghiraukan hawa panas yang membakar tubuhnya sekarang.

Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan dalam seketika dia merasakan seperti ada aliran energi sejuk yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya, merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan seiring hembusan nafasnya, aliran itu semakin turun ke bawah menuju bagian jantung, pada saat ini dia merasakan bahwa pada bagian dadanya kini menjadi sangat dingin, dan secara tiba-tiba hawa dingin itu memancar ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga dia merasa bahwa hawa panas yang tadi menguasai tubuhnya kini telah pergi, sebaliknya dirinya kini merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menjadi terasa sangat sejuk seperti diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman.

Hanayo tersenyum puas ketika melihat bahwa Kotori telah menjadi tenang, instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia telah berhasil menguasai kekuatan energi kartu tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya.

“Kerja bagus, Kotori! Selamat kamu telah lulus dari ujian pertama Warrior.” Kata Hanayo sambil memapah Kotori untuk berdiri.

“Hah?!”

“Seperti yang aku duga, kamu pasti bisa menguasainya dengan cepat! Kini giliranku yang menunjukkan kepadamu apa itu Warrior!” kata Hanayo.

 

Sambil memejamkan matanya kini Hanayo mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah langit dan berteriak dengan lantang:

 

“ **SUMMON! POWER CHARGE ON!”**

 

Baru saja Kotori berhasil mendapati tenaganya kembali utuh, kini dia harus menyaksikan sesuatu yang baru lagi dan kali ini dia dapat merasakan ada suatu energi besar yang terpancar dari dalam tubuh Hanayo. Kekuatan energi itu begitu besar sehingga membuat Kotori secara tidak sadar melangkah mundur ke belakang menjauhi dia.

Hanayo membuka matanya dan saat ini kekuatan itu dapat terlihat dalam wujud yang nyata. Dari tempat Hanayo berdiri saat ini telah muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir misterius yang dipenuhi dengan simbol-simbol kuno dan di langit tepat di atas Hanayo sedang berdiri sekarang tampak sebuah lingkaran cahaya terang yang turun melingkupi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, kini secara ajaib muncul sebuah benda seperti sebuah _smartwatch_ besar dengan layar yang menyala terang yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

“Ini adalah **Stage Charger!,** dengan menggunakan alat ini maka kamu bisa berubah wujud menjadi seorang Ksatria Warrior”, Jelas Hanayo sambil menunjukkan alat berubahnya tersebut kepada Kotori

 

Usai Hanayo mengeluarkan alat tersebut kemudian cahaya terang itu menghilang dan membuat keadaan kembali menjadi gelap seperti semula. Meskipun dilanda perasaan bingung dan gentar namun Kotori kembali mencoba mendekati Hanayo perlahan-lahan. Kotori berusaha senormal mungkin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan di depan dia.

 

“B.. Benda itu, bisa berubah wujud?! Kok bisa?!” Tanya Kotori dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

 

Namun belum sempat Hanayo buka suara tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan munculnya suara aneh yang terdengar dari balik semak-semak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 3: Shadow Fight!**

 

_srrreeekkkk.... srekkk......_

 

Hanayo memberi isyarat kepada Kotori untuk diam dan tetap berada dekat dengannya. Seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya sumber suara tersebut, kini Kotori dan Hanayo bisa melihat ada ‘sesuatu’ yang sedang mengintai mereka berdua saat ini, entah apa itu namun sesuatu itu kini sedang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

 

“Suara apa itu?!” Kata Kotori cemas sementara bulu romannya telah berdiri seperti sedang bertemu dengan setan.

“Psstttt!!!” Bisik Hanayo memberi isyarat untuk diam. Namun belum sempat Kotori bisa membungkam mulutnya tiba-tiba dia berteriak keras saat melihat ada sekumpulan hewan besar yang berlari kencang menuju arahnya.

 

“Kyaaaa......!!!”

 

Hanayo yang mengetahui itu dengan sigap memegang tangan Kotori dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari serangan cakar mereka. Dengan panik mereka berlari hingga ke tengah lapangan, pilihan yang buruk karena kini para monster yang berbentuk seperti manusia serigala itu malah mengepung mereka dari segala penjuru. Kotori dapat mengamati dengan jelas saat ini bahwa ada sekitar 7 monster besar di sana. Sadar bahwa keadaan mereka saat ini tidak dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan dan sudah tidak ada jalan untuk lari lagi maka Hanayo memutuskan bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain untuk dia selain bertarung.

“Hanayo-san, K... Kenapa ada banyak monster aneh disini??!!” Kata Kotori panik.

“Aku takut....!!!”

“Khukhukhu... Seperti yang sudah aku duga para shadow akan berkeliaran bebas pada waktu malam hari.” Kata Hanayo sambil tersenyum seringai.

“Hei Kotori, justru untuk saat inilah makanya aku mengajakmu untuk datang kesini.”

“Kini, Perhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana seorang Warrior beraksi!!”

 

 **“It’s Time To Bind Up!”** Seru Hanayo sambil tersenyum licik ke hadapan para monster tersebut.

 

Hanayo memberikan isyarat kepada Kotori untuk merunduk ke bawah dan pada saat yang sama dia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan sehingga dari alat **Green Diamond Rope** itu keluar sebuah tali cambuk dengan berlian hijau di bagian ujungnya yang tepat membidik satu per satu monster itu, setiap monster yang terkena batu berlian hijau itu akan merasa seperti sedang di sayat hingga ke bagian organ terdalam mereka. Sementara bagi setiap monster yang berusaha memegang tali cambuk tersebut akan terpental keras akibat pukulan cambuknya. Hanayo kemudian memutarkan lengannya searah jarum jam sehingga membuat tali cambuk itu berputar 360° mengenai seluruh monster yang berada disana.

 

_Cetarrrrr..... Tarrrr..... Cetarrrr......_

 

“Hahaha...... Rasakan kekuatan cambuk kristalku ini, Shadow!” Teriak Hanayo liar kepada para monster tersebut.

Pukulan tali cambuk itu tampaknya cukup efektif membuat para monster tersebut kesakitan sehingga para monster itu terpukul mundur menjauhi dia.

Hanayo kemudian mengambil kartu **Power Card** yang dia simpan di balik saku jubahnya dan menggesekkan kartu tersebut kepada **Stage Charger** yang berada di tangan kirinya! Sambil berteriak:

**“BUSHIMO!”**

 

Dari alat itu kemudian muncullah sebuah proyeksi cahaya berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna hijau yang sangat terang dari arah depan Hanayo. Lingkaran itu kemudian bergerak mendekat dan menghisap seluruh tubuh Hanayo dalam sekejab dan setelah cahaya itu berlalu kemudian tampak bahwa Hanayo telah tampil dalam bentuk yang baru.

Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya telah berubah menjadi warna putih, selain itu tampak dia kini memakai baju pelindung dengan motif hijau dan emas pada bagian tangan dan kaki. Kotori bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya sekarang karena melihat pribadi Hanayo setelah berubah menjadi seorang ksatria tampak semakin anggun.

“Kini kamu mengerti kan apa maksudku itu?” Kata Hanayo sambil menoleh ke arah Kotori.

“Hei, Kenapa kamu tidak mencobanya sendiri saja sekarang?!”

“Apa?! Aku?! Heeehhh??!!” Seru Kotori terkejut.

 

Kotori dengan ragu-ragu memandang kembali kartu miliknya yang ada di dalam genggamannya tersebut. Namun, Belum sempat Kotori memutuskan akan berbuat apa, tiba-tiba Hanayo dikejutkan dengan kedatangan salah satu monster lainnya yang dengan cepat menyambar tubuh Kotori dan menjadikannya sebagai sandera mereka. Para Shadow, begitulah Hanayo menamai monster itu juga telah sigap berdiri dan mengatur posisi mereka bersiap untuk menyerang gadis warrior itu lagi.

 

“Bergeraklah dan dia mati!” Gertak monster shadow itu kepada Hanayo. Dengan raut muka kesal Hanayo berhenti melawan dan hanya berdiam diri dari tempatnya sekarang

 

“Bagus....”

 

Senyum lebar terlihat dari wajah monster Shadow tersebut, sejujurnya itu adalah senyuman menjijikan yang pernah dilihat oleh Kotori. Tanpa menunggu perintah para kawanan Shadow yang sebelumnya telah dihajar oleh Hanayo itu mulai bergerak untuk menyerang Hanayo. Mereka menghajar dan menendang tubuh Hanayo berulang kali tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Hanayo sekarang.

 

“HENTIKAN!” Kotori berteriak dengan keras kepada Hanayo.

“Hanayo kenapa kamu tidak melawan!!”

 

Hanayo tetap diam bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri meskipun mendengar teriakan Kotori tersebut, gadis itu memilih untuk menutup telinganya seraya membiarkan para monster shadow itu menghajar tubuhnya. Sementara itu Monster Shadow yang sedang memegang Kotori itu tampak kesal dengan perbuatan Kotori barusan sehingga tanpa sadar monster itu menggenggam badan Kotori semakin erat yang pada akhirnya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

**“Sial!, Jangan pedulikan aku! Bodoh!”** Umpat Kotori kepada Hanayo.

**“Kamu tidak boleh mati! Payah!!!”**

 

Sekali lagi Kotori berteriak lebih keras dengan sisa nafas yang masih ada namun pada saat itu secara tiba-tiba muncullah cahaya terang melingkupi tubuh Kotori. Kotori juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini namun dia mengenal hawa energi tubuhnya itu adalah hawa energi panas yang sebelumnya telah dia rasakan. Dan kini Energi panas itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya hendak membakar Monster yang mengekang dirinya. Reaksi dari hawa panas itu sungguh diluar dugaan karena tanpa berpikir panjang monster itu langsung melepaskan tubuh Kotori setelah tangannya terasa terbakar.

Pada akhirnya Shadow itu 100% melepaskan tubuh Kotori karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang perlahan-lahan menyebar dan membakar tubuhnya tersebut. Namun bukannya kabur malahan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kotori untuk tanpa ragu-ragu mendekatkan diri ke arah monster itu, dan dengan sekali lompat dia memeluk erat monster itu dan membuat hawa panas yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya berpindah kepada tubuh Shadow tersebut hingga membuat monster itu terbakar hebat dan melenyapkan monster itu sekaligus. Setelah melihat bahwa monster itu telah berubah menjadi abu maka Kotori akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Dia berhasil mengalahkan shadow itu sendirian meskipun tubuhnya juga sedikit hangus.

Para Shadow yang melihat kejadian barusan juga tampak shock setelah mengetahui rekannya telah musnah bahkan Monster Shadow lainnya yang sedang sibuk menghajar Hanayo juga menghentikan aksinya. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya pukulan dari monster tersebut, Hanayo langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Namun, dia bukannya tampak kesakitan malahan kini dia tertawa keras setelah mengetahui tindakkan Kotori barusan. Kotori berlari mendekati tubuh Hanayo yang tergeletak di tanah dan bersamaan dengan itu para Shadow itu kini mundur menjauh dengan teratur dari hadapan mereka.

 

“Hanayo-san!”

“Ugh, Jadi, kamu sekarang sudah bisa menerima takdirmu sebagai Warrior yah?!” Tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori.

 

Kotori hanya terdiam namun tidak berusaha menyangkali kenyataan tersebut. Hanayo lalu memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah para Shadow dengan tatapan mata yang tajam seperti ingin menerkam mereka semua.

 

“Khuuu.... Memangnya kamu pikir Warrior itu selemah itu yah?” Kata Hanayo kepada Kotori sambil perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

“Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya tahu!!

“Aku sengaja melakukan ini karena ingin membiarkan mereka sedikit bersenang-senang sebelum pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menghabisi mereka semua!!”

**“APA?!! KURANG AJAR!!!”**

 

Sadar bahwa musuh mereka kini telah bangkit kembali maka dengan cepat para Shadow itu menyerbu Hanayo namun kali ini keadaannya telah berbeda. Alih-alih bisa menyerang dan menghajar dia, para Shadow itu mendapati bahwa tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak, ternyata tanpa mereka sadari selama pertarungan tadi secara diam-diam Hanayo telah mengulurkan tali benang tipis ke seluruh badan mereka masing-masing. Hanayo menarik tangan kanannya dalam sekali tarik dan mengayunkannya ke kiri dan kanan sehingga membuat para shadow itu terikat dengan erat menjadi satu dan terlempar ke segala arah selama beberapa kali.

 

“Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian mati dengan cara seperti ini begitu saja?”

“Enak saja!!”

“Terima ini!!”

 

Sekali lagi dia menarik talinya, kali ini ke arah atas sehingga mereka “terbang” ke langit. Hanayo juga mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk melakukan tendangan melompat sehingga ketika mereka bertemu di udara para monster itu bisa merasakan “cap kaki” dari Hanayo. Efek dari tendangan itu malah membuat mereka melambung semakin tinggi. Hanayo lalu sekali lagi menggesekkan kartunya ke **Stage Charger** miliknya dan tampak warna merah bersinar dari layar device tersebut,

**“Teknik mengikat api: Flare Wave!”**

Kemudian tampak ada api yang keluar menjalar dari tali miliknya dan merambat dengan cepat ke arah monster yang masih terikat itu. Kotori yang berada di bawah hanya melihat itu bagaikan sebuah bola api besar yang terbang ke angkasa.

Hanayo menyentakkan talinya sekali sehingga kini “gumpalan api” itu bersiap terjatuh ke tanah. Sesaat sebelum “gumpalan api” itu terjatuh, dia melepaskan ikatan mereka bagaikan melepaskan gasing _beyblade_ dari talinya dan membiarkan monster shadow yang terbakar itu jatuh tergulung-gulung satu demi satu ke arah tanah dengan keras. Sementara itu Hanayo berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa terluka.

 

“Huff, Selesai sudah.” Kata Hanayo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kotori, Hanayo lalu mengenggam tangan Kotori dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

“Ayo pulang, Kotori-chan.” Kata Hanayo kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

 

 

> **_“Ehh... Kotori-chan?_** _Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?”_ Gumam Kotori terhenyak beberapa setelah mendengar kata-kata Hanayo barusan.
> 
> _“Hanayo yang tadi siang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang keras kepala dan mudah tersinggung kini mau memanggilku Kotori-chan?”_
> 
> _“Apakah ini berarti kita sudah berteman?!. Ah, sudahlah, Bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya kita pasti akan menjadi teman.”_

 

Kotori mengakhiri pemikirannya tersebut dengan membalas tersenyum kepada Hanayo.

* * *

 

 

**Part 4: Dream Catcher.**

 

Pada malam itu setelah mengalami peristiwa mengerikan tersebut kami segera pulang ke rumah dengan lebih hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan mama. Sesudah sampai di rumah aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan Hanayo tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur lebih cepat, kalau bisa aku ingin secepatnya menyambut fajar pagi esok. Pokoknya aku sudah tidak mau berlama-lama dengan satu hari ini. Kejadian tadi siang, lalu kejadian malam ini, lalu mengenai monster Shadow, Kartu Misterius, dan mengenai Warrior, semua hal itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Aku segera mematikan lampu kamarku dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat di balik selimutku.

 

>  
> 
> “Hmmm.... Ruangan ini....” Gumanku berusaha keras untuk mengingat ruangan tersebut.
> 
> “A.. Apakah mungkin ini adalah mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya?!”

 

Ya, aku yakin ini adalah ruangan yang sama yang pernah aku datangi di dalam mimpiku seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjumpai ruangan ini lagi apalagi terakhir kali setelah mendapatkan mimpi ini, aku.....

 

 _“Kemarilah Kotori..... Kamu tidak boleh menghindar lagi sekarang! Waktumu sudah tiba.”_ Terdengar suara dari seorang perempuan dengan nada lembut yang berasal dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

 

Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilhan lain selain menuju ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ini aneh, entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut. Aku berpikir keras untuk mengingatnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut namun bagaimanapun juga aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya.

 

“Kamu siapa? Apakah aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?,” Tanyaku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada dia sebelum memasuki pintu itu.

 _“Ehmm... Kamu tidak akan mengetahui jawabannya jika kamu datang kemari.”_ Jawab suara gadis misterius itu.

 

Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk masuk kesana. Toh, jika ini cuma mimpi, memang apanya yang berbahaya dan perlahan-lahan aku mendorong pintu tersebut. Well, sebetulnya tidak mendorong sih, karena pintu itu terbuka dengan otomatis sebelum aku menyentuhnya.

 

 

> “Ehh, ini kan....”
> 
> “Kamarku?!”

 

Aku terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ruangan di balik pintu tadi ternyata merupakan ruangan yang sama dengan kamar pribadiku. Tidak, aku yakin ini adalah kamarku sendiri! Satu-satunya yang membedakan adalah kehadiran seorang gadis dewasa yang aku perkirakan berumur sekitar 25 tahunan di atas kasurku itu.

_“Akhirnya datang juga kamu, Kotori-chan.”_ Sambutnya. Ehh.. dia mengenal namaku? Tapi...

“Kamu siapa?!,” Tanyaku langsung kepadanya.

“Apa maksud semua ini?!”

 _“Oh, ini memang adalah kamarmu, kok.”  K_ atanya sambil tersenyum.

_“Jika kamu penasaran akan itu.”_

“Wah, Gitu yah?” Jawabku, tapi tunggu sebentar.

“Eh,Bukan itu maksudku!!!”

 

Gadis itu nampak tertawa lepas ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku yang panik bercampur bingung.

 

“Jadi kenapa kamu berada di kamarku sekarang?” aku bertanya lagi kepadanya.

 _“Itu karena ini adalah kamarku juga...”_ Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

“Heh, kamu ini bercanda yah kan?!. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku selalu tinggal di kamar ini sendirian! Bagaimana mungkin ini adalah kamarmu?!”

_“Sendirian yah? Hmm.... Bagaimana kalau aku katakan sesuatu bahwa selama ini aku selalu ada bersamamu.”_

“Ehh?! Maksudmu?!” Aneh pikirku.

 _“Satu minggu yang lalu...”_ Gadis itu mulai berbicara _._

_“Kamu menangis seharian kan di kamar ini, sewaktu mereka pergi tanpa mengajakmu, kan?”_

_“Bukankah kamu sangat marah ketika Honoka dan Umi tidak mengajakmu ikut ekspedisi itu pada minggu lalu?!”_

 

Aku terkejut mendengar itu, aku tidak pernah bercerita kepada seorangpun betapa sedihnya pada saat itu, tidak seorangpun termasuk mamaku tapi dia bisa mengetahuinya! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! Takut.

 

“B.. Bagaimana kamu tahu itu? Tapi, itu kan karena mereka peduli dengan pemulihan kesehatanku!” Sangkalku.

 

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak setelah mendengarkan perkataanku tersebut.

_“Hmm.. Apakah kamu benar-benar jujur mengatakan itu?”_

“Tentu saja!” Aku berbohong.

“Hmm... Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini. Aku harap kamu tidak berkeberatan menjelaskannya kepadaku”

 

Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejab ruangan kamar kami berada saat ini telah berubah tempat menjadi suatu ruangan yang lain, itu adalah ruangan kelas sekolah. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa ruangan kelas itu sedang kosong kecuali seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku mejanya yang berada di sudut pojok kelas, perlahan-lahan aku maju mendekati dia namun tampaknya dia tidak memperhatikan kehadiranku. Aku pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar lagipula ini adalah mimpi.

Tibalah aku berdiri di samping mejanya, aku memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tampaknya dia sedang sibuk memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatapku. Aku benar-benar terkejut pada saat itu, namun dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain pupil matanya yang semakin mengecil dan sayu. Gadis berambut coklat abu-abu itu tampak kesepian.

Tunggu, aku sepertinya familiar dengan gadis itu. Oh tidak! Itu kan AKU....!!!

Tiba-tiba mendadak aku teringat pengalaman masa kecilku sewaktu di SMP. Itu memang bukan pengalaman yang ingin aku ingat kembali. Lagipula apa yang harus diingat, tidak ada hal yang spesial pada masa itu.

Sebelumnya, Aku pernah memiliki banyak teman ketika masih di SD. Pada waktu itu aku hanya perlu memikirkan tentang belajar dan banyak bermain dan saa itu aku memiliki banyak teman-teman baik khususnya ketika anak itu datang ke sekolah, Honoka. Dialah mengajariku berbagai petualangan baru setiap harinya dan untuk saling percaya dan saling bergantung kepada teman-teman lainnya.

Namun keadaan itu berbeda ketika di SMP, aku menyesal harus berpisah sekolah dengannya dan aku gagal mendapatkan sahabat di sekolah ini. 3 tahun aku habiskan dengan berpura-pura berteman dengan mereka, sejujurnya setelah menyadari hal itu semua itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

 

 _“Hmm.... Jadi, ini menyakitkan yah?,”_ Gumam Gadis itu pelan. Sigh, aku mulai membenci mimpi ini. Dia seperti bisa membaca semua jalan pikiranku.

_“Jadi Kotori, menurutmu kenapa selama ini kamu tidak memiliki banyak teman?”_

“Aku... tidak tahu...” Jawabku.

“Aku hanya merasa jika aku bisa hidup mandiri tanpa menyusahkan orang lain, itu sudah cukup.”

 _“Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Honoka?,”_ Tanya dia sambil tersenyum manis memandangku.

 

Ah, Akhirnya dia menanyakan hal itu juga!

Pertanyaaan yang paling aku hindari dari segala pertanyaan yang bisa diucapkan olehnya namun entah mengapa aku menjawab itu juga. Huh, Seandainya aku bisa memilih untuk diam namun entah kenapa aku tidak memiliki pilihan itu di dalam mimpi ini. Ahhh.... Aku hanya ingin segera cepat bangun!!

 

“Dia itu....”

 

Tanpa sadar bibirku mulai mengucapkan kata-kata. Oh tidak, aku mulai menjawabnya secara otomatis.

Dalam sekejab aku mulai teringat dengan kilas balik masa laluku bersama dengan Honoka. Memori sat bersama dia pada waktu SD dan SMA bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan terlihat jelas dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan itu, hanya saja perasaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku lupakan begitu saja atau lebih ringkasnya aku malah bersyukur bisa mengingat ini lagi.

Rasanya hangat ketika aku bersama dengan dia bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggungnya saja sudah membuat aku nyaman. Lalu, senyumannya dan cara dia tertawa bagiku itu bisa membuatku senang. Tingkah lakunya yang konyol dan sifatnya yang pemalas memang sangat merepotkanku dan Umi, bahkan Umi sering memarahiku karena terlalu memanjakannya. Tapi satu hal yang aku pahami saat ini bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya. Dia itu.......

 

“Sahabatku yang paling berharga melebihi hidupku” Teriakku kerasa kepadanya. Setelah Mendengar jawabanku tersebut, Gadis itu memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

_“Hmmm, Good..... Very Honest Answer!.”_ Katanya sambil tersenyum puas _._

 

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar respon jawabannya itu. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kedua matanya bersinar terang dan tampak begitu bersemangat

 

_“Baiklah, kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak mulai mencari dia sekarang saja?!”_

 

Seandainya aku bisa mengetahui dimana Honoka berada sekarang tentu aku akan melakukan itu secepatnya, namun, gadis ini lagi ngelawak yah?!

Aku melihat gadis misterius itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku, itu adalah **Stage Charger!,** Benda yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Hanayo.

Ehh, kenapa dia juga memilikinya? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui device tersebut.

 

“Garuda, kamu sudah mendengar semuanya kan? Aku rasa anak ini sudah pantas untuk menerima kekuatan itu sekarang. Tolong jaga dia yah” Katanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian di balik dinding ruangan itu terdengarlah suara keras menggelegar disusul dengan mulai menghilangnya tembok dinding itu secara perlahan-lahan memudar disertai dengan redupnya cahaya terang dan menghilang sosok gadis tersebut, hanya menyisakan kegelapan disekelilingku.

****

**_“Baiklah, aku mengerti..”._ **

**_“Yah, apa boleh buat sepertinya sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi di dalam hatinya!_ **

**_“Hei nak, mulai sekarang aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku kepadamu.”_ **

 

Beserta dengan terdengarnya suara itu, aku bisa melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah sangat terang dari hadapanku, lalu muncullah sesosok makhluk yang sangat besar dengan sinar terang berwana merah disekelilingnya, makhluk itu berbentuk seperti burung besar namun memiliki tangan dan kaki seperti halnya manusia.

Apakah itu malaikat? Entahlah, yang jelas makhluk itu kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dengan sangat kuat seperti kobaran api yang menyala besar ke arahku dan dengan segera hembusan udara yang begitu kuat untuk menerbangkanku.

 

“Kyaaaa......”

 

Aku lalu terhempas jauh meninggalkan burung dan ruangan gelap itu sekarang. Jauh, entah aku akan dibawa kemana....

 

* * *

 

 

 **Part 5:** Together Back!

 

“Hosh... Hosh.... Hosh....!!”

 

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat keadaan disekitarku. Kini aku mendapati bahwa diriku telah terbangun dari ranjang tidurku. Ya benar, ini adalah kamarku sendiri. Aku lega setelah mendapati kenyataan tersebut.

 

“Ini sudah bukan mimpi lagi kan?,” Ucapku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

 

Waktu jam wekerku menunjukkan jam 06:30. Aku yakin ini sudah pagi hari. Ketika aku membuka gorden jendela kamarku tampak bahwa sinar matahari kuning segera menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku.

_Tok-tok-tok_

 

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan segera membukanya. Orang itu adalah Hanayo.

 

“Hmm... Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Kotori?,” katanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

“Tidak ada.” Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, ibumu memanggilmu untuk sarapan. Aku tunggu dibawah.” Kata Hanayo singkat seraya menutup pintu kamarku.

“Terima Kasih” jawabku tanpa sempat dia bisa mendengarnya.

 

Pagi itu kami segera menyelesaikan sarapan kami dan bergegas pergi untuk berkumpul di halaman sekolah seperti kesepakatan kemarin. Hanayo dan aku pamit kepada mamaku untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah.

** Di tengah jalan **

“Hanayo.... Umm...”

“Apa?” (menoleh ke belakang)

“Umm...” (geleng kepala)

 

Sesungguhnya aku tidak yakin ingin mengatakan ini namun sesuatu telah terjadi pada pagi itu. Sesaat setelah Hanayo pergi aku mendapati bahwa diriku sudah memegang **Power Card.** Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan kartu yang sebelumnya, jika pada kemarin siang itu aku mendapati bahwa kartuku ini berwarna hijau, kali ini kartu itu berwarna merah terang dan muncul gambar sosok gadis yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu terlihat semakin jelas di kartu itu. Dan di kartu itu tertulis nama seseorang yang bernama **_Aya Uchida._**

 

“Baiklah, ada apa ini?,” Kali ini dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku

“Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang gadis yang bernama Aya Uchida?” kataku ragu-ragu. Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku itu aku melihat bahwa Hanayo nampak terdiam berdiri kaku sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

“Ehh, Bagaimana kamu tahu nama itu?!”

 

Aku lalu mengeluarkan kartu tersebut dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada saat itu. Hanayo memperhatikan dengan seksama seluruh ceritaku. Tidak terasa kami telah sampai ke gerbang sekolah. disana aku melihat bahwa keempat gadis telah berkumpul.

 

“Selamat pagi, Kotori-san... Hanayo-san,” Sapa mereka.

“Selamat pagi semuanya..” Jawabku membalas sapa mereka

“Jadi, Hanayo, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan kepada kami sebelumnya?” Tanya Eli langsung kepada Hanayo.

“Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana keadaan kalian?” Tanya Hanayo balik kepada kita semua.

“Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Maksudku keluarga kalian?”

 

Mendadak keadaan pagi itu menjadi sangat hening, tanmpaknya tidak ada satupun yang ingin membicarakan itu. Sepertinya aku juga tidak perlu menanyakan ulang kepada mereka. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi disana.

 

“Menghilang...” Ucap Umi singkat.

“Kami semua sudah membicarakan ini dan seperti perkataanmu kemarin, Keluarga kami telah menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan adikku, Arisa.” Kata Eli sambil menahan air matanya.

“Aku, kami harus bagaimana? Hanayo!” Kata Rin dengan mimik muka hampir menangis.

 

Melihat kondisi pembicaraan tidak berlangsung dengan baik maka aku mencoba untuk menghibur mereka.

 

“Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita pastikan dulu saja?” Kata Kotori.

“Yah kan, Hanayo-san?!”

“Itu tidak perlu lagi Kotori-chan.” Jawab Hanayo dengan suara murung.

“Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, jika mereka tidak ada di rumah, itu berarti ada kemungkinan mereka sudah berubah menjadi monster dan jika itu terjadi maka mereka pada dasarnya sudah mati!”

“Hanayo, jadi maksudmu kita harus menerima begitu saja bahwa kami sekarang menjadi anak yatim piatu? Begitu maksudmu!” Bentak Rin.

“Hei, kamu ini manusia atau batu sih?! Aku heran apakah kamu ini memiliki hati nurani?!”

“Tenanglah kalian semua!” Teriak Hanayo berbicara keras.

“Karena itulah aku saat ini mengumpulkan kalian disini yaitu untuk merebut kembali **Love Gem** yang berada di dalam kuil! Meskipun aku tidak begitu yakin bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan batu bertuah itu namun jika legenda itu benar maka Dunia ini masih bisa diselamatkan kembali.”

“Kalian yang tersisa disini adalah para **Warrior!** **Power Card** inilah bukti bahwa Para Dewi telah memilih kalian.”

 

Hanayo kemudian menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi saat ini dan tentang kejadianku kemarin malam kepada mereka. Mereka tampaknya bisa menerima cerita tersebut dan menjadi agak tenang. Sekali lagi keadaan masih bisa dikendalikan.

“Jadi, Kalau begitu kita tinggal merebut kembali Batu itu kan?” Kata Rin.

“Aku ikut...” Kata Umi menanggapi ajakan Hanayo tersebut.

“Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kamu maksud dengan **Warrior** , dan **Love Gem** dan **Kartu** ini. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu jika nyawa keluarga masih bisa diselamatkan, aku akan bertarung hingga darah penghabisan. Inilah jalan hidupku sebagai seorang kesatria.”

“Aku setuju! Aku sepakat denganmu, Umi!” Sahut Eli

“Aku juga ikut, nyaa.” Kata Rin secara cepat. Kini semuanya sudah sepakat untuk ikut, tinggal Maki yang tersisa. Rin kemudian berbalik melihat kepada Maki,

“Maki, kamu ikut juga kan?”

“Emm.... Aku, bisakah aku menunggu disini saja?” Jawab Maki dengan suara pelan.

“Ehh....!!!” Seru mereka serentak dengan suara tidak percaya.

 

“Maki-chan?!” Tanya Kotori ulang meyakinkan Maki.

“Maafkan aku Kotori-san, Rin-chan. Tetapi hutan itu begitu menakutkan untukku.” Jawab Maki.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Rin dengan muka serius bangkit berdiri sembari menggenggam tangan Maki, “Maki-chan, bisa ke sini sebentar?.”

“Maaf semuanya, kami minta waktu sebentar yah.” Kata Rin mohon diri sejenak kepada yang lainnya menuju belakang gedung sekolah. Para gadis itu mempersilahkan Rin dan Maki untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka sejenak walaupun tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan namun mereka bisa mendengar jeritan ini:

 

 **“Ehh!! TIDAKKK!!! Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku mengerti!!”** terdengar suara Maki yang bergemetar dengan keras.

 **“Yosh! Sepertinya kita sudah paham, nyaa. Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, kan! Nyaa.”** Kini suara Rin yang terdengar lebih ceria

 

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali kepada mereka, walaupun kali ini Maki tampak jauh lebih murung daripada yang sebelumnya.

**“Teman-teman... Ayo, kita berangkat ke dalam Hutan sekarang!!”** Seru Rin dengan ceria kepada mereka semua.

 

-chapter 4: selesai-


	7. Let’s Transformed!

Chapter 5: Let’s **Transformed!**

 

* * *

 

**Warrior Diary:**

Jadi, karena Umi dan Eli sudah pernah masuk ke dalam Hutan, aku pikir aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai keadaan di dalam Hutan tersebut. Kini ada 6 gadis yang akan ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Aku yakin  mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa di dalam sana mereka akan bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmelawan para Monster. –Koizumi Hanayo-

 

* * *

**Part 1: Who are You?!**

 

**Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka.**

Setelah Rin dan Maki menyelesaikan kesepakatan “bisik-bisik” mereka, maka keenam gadis itu telah sepakat untuk berangkat ke **Hutan Terlarang** untuk merebut **Kuil Energi Kekal** demi menyelamatkan Honoka.

Pagi ini keadaan gedung sekolah tetap sama seperti hari kemarin masih rusak dan hancur menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan tembok yang semakin dominan. Deritan suara pintu dan jendela kaca yang pecah sudah menjadi dekorasi utama gedung sekolah akademi Otonokizaka, sebuah panorama yang tidak sepadan dengan cerahnya langit biru pagi ini dan hijaunya pepohonan di sekitar halaman sekolah.

Kini setelah seluruh gadis telah lengkap berkumpul, giliran suasana di tempat tersebut yang menjadi hening. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain seperti hendak menunggu komando dari Hanayo selanjutnya. Yah, bagaimanapun juga pertemuan ini diadakan oleh karena rencana dia, wajar kan?.

Namun sebelum Hanayo mulai angkat bicara tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan “sesuatu” yang bergerak-gerak dari balik pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. “Sesuatu” yang tampaknya akan segera keluar dari sana untuk menemui mereka.

 

“Ehh, Lihat! Ada sesuatu di balik pintu!“  Seru Rin membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

“Kalian bertiga segera menjauh dari sana!” Seru Hanayo memberi komando kepada Eli, Umi, dan Maki yang sedang duduk berteduh di depan pintu sekolah. Mereka bertiga segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berlari kepada Hanayo.

 

 **_“Kreeekk....”_ ** _Bunyi pintu sekolah yang kini mulai terbuka lebar_

 

**“sling slash!”**

 

Hanayo mengeluarkan tali senar yang melesat jauh dari **Green Diamond Rope** miliknya dan menyambar pintu gerbang tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 

 

>  
> 
> **“Mika-chan! Hati-hati!”** Seru suara seorang gadis dari balik pintu.
> 
> **“Dapat! Hyatt!!”** Seru samar-samar seorang gadis lainnya dari tempat itu setelah menangkap tali senar Hanayo dan memutuskannya.

“Cihh... ditebas?! Bagaimana mungkin taliku bisa dipotong semudah itu?!” Gumam Hanayo terkejut mendapati senjatanya bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Hanayo kembali bersiap untuk mengulur senjatanya namun sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu tiba-tiba Kotori datang untuk mencegah dia.

“Hanayo-san, tunggu!.... Itu kan?!” Teriak Kotori.

“Mika! Fumiko! Hideko!”

 

 

> **“Kotori-chan?!”** Seru sosok misterius di balik kabut asap hasil reruntuhan pintu tersebut terdengar terkejut.
> 
>  

Sesudah Kotori berseru dan suara misterius itu menjawabnya maka keluarlah sosok misterius dari balik pintu tersebut  untuk menemui mereka. Kotori dkk menjadi yakin bahwa ketiga sosok tersebut adalah teman mereka setelah keluar dari bayang-bayang. Mika, Fumiko, dan Hideko segera berlari mendapati dan memeluk Kotori dan Umi yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka.

 

“Hwaa, senangnya!” Teriak haru ketiga gadis itu begitu kencang seperti tidak rela untuk melepas Kotori dan Umi lagi.

“Kalian selamat! Syukurlah! Aku pikir sudah tidak ada lagi teman kita yang tersisa di sekolah ini!” Kata Kotori dengan isak haru.

“Kalian ada dimana kemarin?”  

“Padahal aku yakin sudah mencari ke semua tempat dan tidak dapat menemukan lagi murid lainnya di sekolah ini?” Tanya Eli kepada mereka bertiga. Sambil saling berpandangan mereka bertiga kemudian mulai angkat suara

“Kami berada di ruangan bawah tanah.”

“Pada saat itu kami sebetulnya sedang sibuk mencari bahan perangkat elektronik untuk mempersiapkan alat dan bahan praktikum fisika. Namun tiba-tiba gedung ini di landa gempa hebat dan membuat pintu ruangan itu tidak berhasil dibuka. Beberapa kali kami berteriak namun tak seorangpun yang menyelamatkan kami.”

“Kami hanya bisa terdiam dan hanyut dalam tangisan namun pada saat itulah muncullah ide ini, sebuah cara yang bisa menyelamatkan kami untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut” Kata Fumiko.

“Caranya?” Kata Umi heran.

“Kami menciptakan alat ini.... Jreng... Jrengg!!” Jawab Hideko sambil menirukan suara doraemon.

“ **Love Live Blade!!”**

“Ehh, Benda apa itu, nyaa?!” Tanya Rin.

 

Miko kemudian mematikan benda tersebut sehingga sinar panjang yang keluar dari benda itu mulai menghilang dan tampaklah bahwa benda tak ubahnya seperti sebuah senter tangan ukuran 8 cm, Fumiko lalu menjelaskan mengenai alat **Love Live Blade** yang dia ciptakan itu.

 

“Sebenarnya, pada awalnya kami berencana untuk membuat sebuah lampu hias sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangan μ's, namun setelah mendengar pembicaraan kalian bersama grup A-RISE kami jadi tertarik untuk melakukan percobaan terhadap kekuatan ajaib batu tersebut sehingga kami bisa membuat benda ini.”

“Ehh, k.. kalian ikut mendengar pembicaraan kami dengan A-RISE?” Seru Kotori.

“M.. Maaf! Kami telah bertindak lancang.. Tapi, sungguh itu sama sekali tidak sengaja!!” Jawab Mika panik.

“Jadi, benda ini apa?” Tanya Hanayo memotong pembicaraan mereka.

 “Pedang!” Jawab Hideko girang.

“Pedang?!”

**“HEEHH??!!!”**

“T... Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa membuat pedang?!”

“Guh, Guh, Guh...”

“Setelah melakukan beberapa kali percobaan, kemudian kami menemukan sebuah fakta yang mencengangkan bahwa di dalam batu tersebut terdapat sebuah energi kosmik misterius yang dapat memperkuat benda yang melingkupinya.”

“Untuk lebih mudahnya, aku akan menunjukkannya kepada kalian.”

**“BRAAAKKK!!!”**

 

“HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN... ITU KAN TROFI KAMI!!!” Teriak Umi panik.

“Lihat! Trofi itu sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan meskipun sudah dihantam oleh palu ini. Mau coba?!”

“K.. Kenapa bisa begitu?. Lagipula ngapain juga aku mau melakukannya?!”

“Itulah energi kosmik yang kami maksud!”

“Mungkin penelitian ini masih terlalu awal untuk dapat ditarik kesimpulan namun setelah kami yakin dapat mengekstraksi energi tersebut ke dalam medium kaca. Kami secara tidak sadar telah membuat alat ini.”

 

“ _swing....” (pedang diayunkan)_

 

 “Ehh, Malah jadi kayak pedang star wars, yah?!” Kata Eli. Seluruh gadis yang berada di tempat itu juga turut mengangguk seraya mengamini perkataan Eli tersebut. Rin kemudian mencoba untuk mendekati pedang tersebut namun Hideko segera mencegahnya.

“JANGAN!! Ini cukup tajam lho... tanganmu akan terbakar jika menyentuhnya secara langsung!” Kata Hideko

“Tunggu dulu, jika ini cuma sekedar energi kosmik. Bagaimana mungkin energi itu bisa digunakan secara terus menerus untuk memotong tali milikku?!” Tanya Hanayo penasaran.

“Tidak mungkin senjata biasa bisa memotong tali milikku!”

“I.. Itu karena kami menggunakan potongan batu itu untuk medium penyimpanan energi kosmiknya.”

“Batu itu?! Maksudmu?! Batu Trofi kami?!!” Seru Umi dengan nada tinggi. Umi tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana rupa trofi mereka sekarang setelah sebelumnya Honoka juga pernah “merusaknya”.

“M... Maaf, Umi! Kami cuma mengambil beberapa sampel batu dari trofi kalian dan memasukkannya ke dalam pedang ini. Ternyata itu efektif!” Seru mereka bertiga serentak sambil membungkukkan badan berulang kali

 **“KALIAN!!!”** Bentak Umi keras di hadapan mereka bertiga sambil berkacak pinggang.

“Uwaa.... akan kami kembalikan sekarang!” Jawab mereka serentak

 **“.....KALIAN** ini kembarannya Honoka, yah?” Lanjut Umi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan suara  datar.

“Ahh.... Ya sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.”

“Ehh...??!,” Mereka bertiga tampak bengong setelah mendengar ucapan Umi barusan.

“Tapi sebagai gantinya...” Kata Umi sambil merebut Love Live Blade yang berada ditangan Hideko. “Tolong buatkan kami masing-masing benda seperti ini, aku pikir benda itu mungkin akan berguna disana.” Kata Umi sambil tersenyum

“Ehh, Disana? Kemana?” Tanya Mika bingung.

“Yah sudahlah... Baiklah, Tidak masalah” sambungnya

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2: Time To Go!**

 

“Jadi, Hanayo, kapan dan bagaimana kita akan pergi kesana?” Tanya Kotori.

“Lokasi hutan tersebut agak jauh dari sini, mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam jika pergi dengan menggunakan mobil.  Kami bahkan memerlukan waktu setengah hari untuk bisa kembali ke sekolah ini“

“Ehh, Jangan-jangan..”

“Hanayo, Kamu tidak berencana mengajak kita semua pergi dengan jalan kaki, kan?!” Tegas Umi.

 

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan  mereka berdua, Hanayo hanya memberikan senyuman saja ketika mendengar itu dan tiba-tiba dari arah gerbang sekolah datanglah sebuah mobil jeep hitam yang masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah dan berhenti di depan mereka.

 

_Ding... ding.... (suara bel mobil)_

“Anak-anak...”

 

Kaca mobil tersebut dibuka, dan kini mereka bisa melihat jelas wajah orang yang baru saja menyapa mereka dari dalam mobil tersebut, dia adalah Mrs. Minami. Guru kepala sekolah mereka itu kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati berjalan mereka

 

“Mama?,” Seru Kotori tercengang.

“Hanayo sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Jadi, aku sendirilah yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke dalam hutan.” Kata Mrs. Minami dengan singkat.

“Mama... emm....”

“Kamu juga harus ikut Kotori. Cepatlah lekas pulang ke rumah dan segera ambil bekal dan tas ransel perlengkapanmu.” Kata Ibunya sambil menggenggam bahu Kotori.

“Sebenarnya mama sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, sih...” Imbuhnya sambil tersenyum.

“Kalau begitu kita akan berkumpul lagi di tempat ini pada pukul 12 siang. OK?! Umm, Kamu tidak masalah kan Mika?” Tanya Umi.

“Kamu ini bicara apa? Jangan meragukan kemampuan kami yah. Kami akan membuat 6 Love Live Blade yang lebih kuat daripada yang ini.” Jawab Mika tanpa ragu-ragu. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Hanayo kemudian meminta kepada mereka,

“Kalau begitu tolong buatkan itu menjadi 9 buah yah?”

“Ehh, kenapa banyak sekali?”, Tanya Fumiko heran. Namun tiba-tiba gadis berambut kuncir yang selama ini berada disampingnya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Fumiko sambil berkata,:

“Entahlah, mungkin akan agak lama tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin”,

 

Mendengar jawaban dari permintaan Hanayo tersebut Umi tidak dapat meminta hal lebih banyak lagi selain membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih kepada mereka.

 

“Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman.”

 

Setelah percakapan tersebut, Mika, Fumika dan Hideko pamit masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk membuat Pedang Love Live Blade yang lebih banyak lagi bagi mereka. Pukul jam 12 siang, semua gadis telah kembali berkumpul di tengah lapangan sekolah mereka. Namun Fumiko cs masih belum berhasil menyelesaikan pedang tersebut, butuh sekitar 2 jam lagi sampai kesembilan buah pedang Love Live Blade itu bisa tercipta.  Sesuai dengan kesepakatan Ms. Kotori mengantarkan mereka semua ke dalam hutan menggunakan mobil jeep.

Hanayo yang  duduk di kursi depan berperan sebagai penunjuk arah, sedangkan gadis lainnya duduk di kursi penumpang dengan ributnya layaknya orang yang sedang pergi piknik. Terutama Rin, yang paling tidak bisa untuk tidak menjahili mereka selama di perjalanan. Suasana pada saat itu benar-benar cair bagaikan tidak memiliki beban. Syukurlah, Perjalanan ini hanya memakan waktu selama 2 jam oleh karena jalan raya yang sunyi senyap setelah kejadian tersebut dan kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

 

“Baiklah anak-anak kita hampir sampai di daerah hutan.”, Seru Ms. Minami memberitahu para gadis yang berada di belakang mobil.

“Apakah kamu yakin untuk berhenti disini saja?” Tanya Ms. Minami kepada Hanayo. “Yah, aku masih bisa mengantar kalian lebih dalam lagi, kok?.”

“Sebaiknya jangan nyonya, anda sudah terlalu baik telah mengantarkan kami semua sampai ke tempat ini lagipula kita semua tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan hutan sekarang.” Jawab Hanayo menolaknya dengan halus.

“Tapi...?”

“Sebentar lagi juga matahari akan segera terbenam, akan menjadi terlalu berbahaya bagi anda jika pulang terlalu larut malam.”

“Maksudku, aku mau ikut kalian...”

“Nyonya, bukankah kita sudah sepakat kemarin?! Tanganku sudah penuh untuk menjaga nyawa kelima gadis ini selama di perjalanan nanti. Apakah anda ingin mati?”

“Ehhh...?!”

“Ingatlah, siapa orang yang nantinya paling bersedih jika itu terjadi?” Kata Hanayo sambil memandang Kotori yang sedang tertidur di belakang. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Ms. Minami hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata kepada Hanayo,

“Baiklah, Aku mengerti.”

“Kalau begitu kita berhenti sampai disini saja nyonya.”

 

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan antara Ms. Minami dan Hanayo tersebut, kelima gadis itu kemudian turun dari mobil dan bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan kaki. Setiap gadis membawa perlengkapan milik mereka masing-masing.

Pada waktu itu terlihat Umi yang membawa tas paling besar daripada gadis lainnya, dia mengatakan bahwa banyak alat perlengkapan kemah yang sangat dibutuhkan di dalam tas tersebut. Gadis lainnya yang membawa tas besar adalah Rin namun berbeda dengan Umi di dalam tas tersebut hanya berisikan mie ramen yang sangat banyak. Sementara itu Maki juga berinisiatif untuk membawa perlengkapan obat-obatan, sedangkan gadis lainnya juga turut membawakan perlengkapan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

 

“Mama, Aku pergi....”, Ucap Kotori diiringi isak tangis memeluk ibunya dengan erat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

“Pergilah nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat berada di hutan, yah.”

“Kamu harus lebih dewasa sekarang. Beristirahatlah jika kamu merasa lelah namun jangan menjadi beban untuk teman-temanmu yang lain. Mama sayang kamu, nak..” Wejang Mrs. Minami kepada anaknya. Mendengar itu Kotori semakin hanyut dalam perasaan harunya sehingga lebih erat memeluk ibunya.

 

“Aku juga menyayangimu, ma...”

 

Setelah puas mencurahkan perasaan hatinya kepada anak gadis semata wayangnya lalu Mrs. Minami melepaskan pelukan Kotori dan memalingkan pandangannya kepada para muridnya yang senantiasa menatap adegan haru tersebut.

 

“Kalian semua, Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku!” Pekik Mrs. Minami kepada mereka.

”Kalian harus menjadi tangguh dan berani selama berada di tempat ini. Saling tolong menolonglah dan tanggalkan ego kalian saat melakukan keputusan bersama.”

“Satu hal lagi, Jangan Mati! Ini perintah! Mengerti?!”

“BAIK!!!” Jawab para gadis tersebut secara serentak.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 3: Not Comfort Forest**

 

Keenam gadis tersebut masih cukup lama berada ditempat itu seraya menghantar ibu kepala sekolah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil jeep dan benar-benar pergi jauh sampai mereka tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Dan setelah itu Hanayo memberikan pengarahan singkat kepada para gadis disana.

 

“Jadi setelah ini kita akan memasuki hutan ini. Ingatlah hal ini bahwa keadaan akan semakin tidak bersahabat pada waktu malam hari dan kita masih belum tahu monster apa saja yang berada di dalam hutan ini. Jadi tetaplah waspada.” Kata Hanayo.

“Kalau tahu begini kenapa kita tidak berangkat lebih pagi saja, nyaa?” Protes Rin.

“ Tidak usah khawatir, dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertahan di dalam hutan ini.” Jawab Hanayo dengan yakin.

“Eh, Umi... Kamu membawa panahmu sendiri yah?” Tanya Eli kepada Umi.

“Aku pikir adalah lebih baik jika bisa membawa senjata milikmu sendiri” Jawab Umi dengan tersenyum.

“Ternyata pikiran kita sama yah.. hehehe...”  Kata Eli sambil terkikih kecil seraya mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam tas miliknya.

“Ehh, sejak kapan kamu memiliki pistol?” Tanya Umi dengan mata terbelalak dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulitnya saat menyadari sebuah pistol sedang ditodongkan tepat di kepalanya.

“Ini pistol milik kakekku” Jawab Eli santai.

“Aku pikir senjata api akan lebih efektif untuk mengalahkan monster”

“OK! OK! Aku mengerti!!! Turunkan benda itu sekarang!!!” Jawab Umi dengan panik.

”Bagaimanapun juga, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menodongkan benda itu ke arahku???!!!”

“Hahaha.....”

 

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka melakukan perjalanan menyusuri hutan yang masih tertutup pepohonan besar yang lebat. Rona sore hari membuat bayang-bayang menutup kehadiran enam gadis tersebut dari atas langit.

Meskipun Hanayo, Umi dan Eli masih cukup tangguh untuk meneruskan perjalanan namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Kotori, Rin dan Maki yang sudah terlihat kehabisan tenaga. Rin bahkan sudah menceracau tidak jelas mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, bagaimanapun melakukan perjalanan di dalam hutan adalah suatu pengalaman yang baru bagi mereka.

 

“Hei, Hanayo! Hanayo-san!!!” Teriak Rin memanggil sang leader, Hanayo.

“Ini sudah mau malam hari, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita berhenti dan membuat kemah disini saja ?”

“Aku sudah lapar, nyaa!! Aku capek, nyaa!!” Keluh Rin kesal sambil membanting tas ransel besar yang ada dipunggungnya ke tanah. Hanayo dan gadis lainnya lalu berhenti dan saling berpandangan untuk mengetahui reaksi mereka.

“Berdasarkan pengalaman kami kemarin butuh sekitar satu minggu untuk mencapai kuil tersebut. Jika kita ingin segera sampai ke tempat itu maka ini masih terlalu awal untuk berisirahat, teman-teman.” Kata Umi angkat bicara. Sementara itu Hanayo masih terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan, Hanayo kemudian memalingkan mukanya kepada Kotori dan bertanya kepadanya,

“Bagaimana menurutmu Kotori?”

“Ehh, aku.. aku kira lebih baik kita berkemah saja sekarang.” Jawab Kotori. Sambil menghela nafas panjang Hanayo lalu mengambil keputusan bulat,

“Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kita beristirahat disini!”

“Yey! 4-2. Kita menang!” Seru Rin girang sambil memeluk Maki.

“Terserahlah, Rin...!” Tanggap Maki cuek.

 

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan kemah di tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Umi dan Eli membantu gadis lainnya untuk mendirikan tenda mereka masing-masing. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk mereka bisa mempersiapkan perkemahan dan menyalakan api unggun. Untuk menghemat waktu mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan mie ramen instan milik Rin.

 

“Kenyang.....!!”

“Terima kasih atas makan malamnya!!” Seru para gadis tersebut secara kompak setelah menghabiskan seruputan mie terakhir mereka. Semua gadis tampak begitu senang menikmati makan malam bersama di perkemahan ini.

 Namun tiba-tiba Hanayo menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh.

“Hmm... semuanya jangan bergerak!!” Seru Hanayo membuyarkan kesenangan mereka. Raut wajah heran berganti saat mereka menatap gadis berambut coklat itu seakan mempertanyakan maksud dia.

 “Sstttt.... diam!”

“Ada apa Hanayo-san ?”, Tanya Kotori yang berada disampingnya dengan berbisik.

“Apakah kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu, Kotori?” Tanya Hanayo balik kepadanya. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dia namun tiba-tiba Kotori bisa merasakan keberadaan hawa aneh yang membuat tubuhnya mendadak merinding.

“Ada suatu energi besar yang sedang mendekat ke arah kita. Jumlahnya sekitar 5, 10, bukan, ada 20 monster!! Tidak, ini mungkin lebih banyak lagi... Dan mereka sedang bersiap untuk mengepung kita.” Kata Hanayo menjelaskan situasi yang dia rasakan.

“Semua, Persiapkan senjata kalian!”

 

Dengan panik para gadis itu bangkit dan memegang Love Live Blade milik mereka masing-masing. Hanayo segera mematikan api unggun mereka sehingga membuat kondisi perkemahan menjadi gelap gulita selain nyala sinar dari pedang mereka. Hanayo kini berdiri di posisi paling depan seraya memberikan komando untuk mengatur posisi serangan. 

 

“Kalian semua sudah siap??!!”

“..............................”

“Kotori, kamu juga sudah siap kan?

“..............................”

 

Tidak ada jawaban balasan yang dapat di dengar oleh Hanayo. Suasana di perkemahan itu mendadak menjadi sunyi senyap. Hanayo yang merasa ada yang janggal lalu memalingkan mukanya ke arah belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana.

 

“KOTORI?!!” Teriak Hanayo memanggil gadis itu namun tidak ada suara jawaban balasan yang terdengar darinya.

“Cih, kalian semua ini bercanda yah!!!”

“Terserahlah,  Aku tidak butuh kalian untuk menghadapi mereka!!”

“Aku...”

“AKU MARAH!!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 4: Battle Inside**

 

Kesal dengan situasi saat ini, Hanayo lalu mengeluarkan senjata cambuk andalannya **, Green Diamond Rope** dan mengayunkan sabetan cambuknya secara serampangan ke segala arah. Hanayo berlari dengan kencang ke arah berlawanan dan menghentakkan tali cambuknya ke arah pepohonan yang berada di belakangnya. Dia melakukannya berulang kali hingga menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang berada disana dan membuat gempa kecil ketika ayunan cambuk itu mengenai tanah.

“Kyaaaa.....” Terdengar jeritan suara dari para gadis yang ternyata bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan tersebut. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan saat menyadari bahwa kekuatan sabetan cambuk itu benar-benar membahayakan nyawa mereka.

“Hei, kamu itu menyerang ke arah mana!!! Hati-hati, dong!!” Protes Maki yang sedang bersembunyai di balik semak.

 

Namun bukannya menjawab protes Maki, Hanayo malah terus melancarkan serangan cambuknya secara membabi buta kepada mereka bahkan efek kekuatan serangan saat ini terasa semakin besar daripada sebelumnya.

 

“Sialan, anak ini...!!” keluh Umi di dalam hatinya.

 

Belum sempat Umi bisa memikirkan rencana yang harus diambil untuk bisa mengatasi serangan Hanayo, dia segera menyadari bahwa serangan cambuk itu kini sedang mengarah tepat kepadanya. Saat ini Umi benar-benar pasrah apabila sabetan cambuk itu mengenai dirinya namun tiba-tiba datanglah Eli yang segera berlari mendorong tubuh Umi yang berada tidak jauh disampingnya, 

 

“Umi, hati-hati....!!!”

 

Dengan tersungkur keras di tanah pada akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menghindari serangan cambuk itu. Eli lalu meronggoh pistol yang dia simpan di balik saku celananya dan membidiknya ke arah Hanayo.

_Dorr.. Dorr.. Dorr...!!!_

Terdengar suara tembakkan 3 kali yang dilepaskan oleh Eli kepada Hanayo namun ajaibnya semua tembakkan tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baginya.

 

“Khukhukhu, Kamu pikir senjata manusia seperti itu bisa melukaiku..” Kata Hanayo dengan sinis.

**“PIKIRKAN ULANG!!!”**

 

Hanayo memberikan serangan balasan kepada Eli dengan melepaskan beberapa tali pendulum dari device miliknya layaknya menembakkan batu ketapel dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah disengaja atau tidak, pendulum itu secara ajaib meleset dan tidak sekalipun mengenai badan Eli.

 

 **“ELI-SENPAI!!!”** , Teriak Umi sambil memeluk Eli yang berdiri tertegun mematung.

“Hanayo-san, hentikan!!!”

 

Teriak salah satu gadis yang ada di dalam hutan itu, suara yang Hanayo kenal secara pribadi, suara Kotori. Secara perlahan-lahan Kotori berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menemui Hanayo yang berada tepat didepannya. Setelah Hanayo melihat Kotori maka dia menjadi agak tenang dan menghentikan aksinya sambil terus menatap tajam mata gadis itu.

 

“Kotori,  kamu ini pengecut yah?!” Kata Hanayo geram.

“Aku kecewa denganmu!”

“Hanayo-san, maafkan aku, ini semua salahku, kan?!... Aku yang salah!” Kata Kotori dengan suara gemetar. Mendengar itu Hanayo terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

“Baiklah, Kalau kamu sendiri yang minta untuk aku memaafkanmu maka aku akan melakukan itu, namun....”

“Pertama-tama, HADAPI AKU DULU, KOTORI!

“Ehh... ini bercanda, kan?!” Seru Umi terkejut.

“Kotori jangan dengarkan dia!! Dia itu orang aneh, kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang memadai untuk melawan dia!”

“Lagipula dia itu cuma orang asing bagi kita! Kamu tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk melakukan itu!! Tinggalkan dia sekarang!!”

“Tidak, Umi-chan! Bagiku Hanayo-san itu adalah....”

“Kotori! Kamu benar-benar bermaksud mengalahkan dia?! Kamu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang!! Melakukan itu sama saja bunuh diri, tahu?!!” Teriak Eli menyela perkataan Kotori.

 

Saat ini Kotori hanya berkonsentrasi untuk membulatkan tekadnya, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban kepada _The Keeper_.

 

“Baiklah. Ayo, lakukan itu!” Kata Kotori pelan.

“Kotori... kamu bodoh!!!” Jerit Umi seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya tersebut.

 

Dengan tenang Kotori maju menghadapi Hanayo secara langsung, sementara itu Hanayo juga turut mendekat menghampiri Kotori lebih dekat lagi.

“Sebetulnya sejak kemarin malam ada banyak hal yang terjadi kepadaku. Kamu bahkan sudah mendengar ceritaku itu, kan?”

“Sejujurnya aku takut saat mengetahui itu semua! Pertemuan denganmu, Pertarunganmu kemarin bersama para monster dan mimpi yang aku dapatkan itu seolah-olah membuka tabir diriku yang baru.”

“Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan ini namun saat pertama kali aku bisa terbang sejujurnya itu adalah momen dimana aku merasa bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Oleh karena itulah aku mau menerima takdir ini, sebagai seorang Warrior!”

“Warrior?” Kata Eli mengulangi perkataan Kotori dengan bingung. Sementara itu Hanayo sudah bersiap di posisinya untuk berubah wujud. Dengan tersenyum dia berkata kepada Kotori,

“Akhirnya kamu mau bertarung denganku juga, Kotori....”

 

**_Power Charge ON!!_ **

**_Bushimo!!_ **

 

Kembali lingkaran misterius untuk kembali muncul dan membuat tubuh Hanayo berubah wujud menjadi seorang Warrior. Tidak mau kalah, Kotori juga mencoba pose tersebut untuk bertransformasi menjadi seorang Warrior juga.

 

**_Power Charge ON!! (tampak lingkaran cahaya besar di atas Kotori)_ **

 

“Jadi ini yah Stage Charger itu?!”, Kata Kotori sambil memegang Device yang secara ajaib muncul di tangan kirinya tersebut. Kotori lalu mengambil kartu miliknya dari saku bajunya.

 

“Dengan kartu ini, aku mengandalkan kekuatanmu....!!” Kata Kotori sambil menggesekkan kartu itu ke Stage Charger miliknya.

 

                **_Bushimo!! (cahaya menghilang)_**

 

“Ehh?!”

“Kok tidak terjadi apa-apa?” Ujar Kotori bengong saat mendapati lingkaran sihir itu menghilang.

“Hahahaha.... Kamu ini ternyata payah yah.” Ejek Hanayo dengan penuh tawa kepada Kotori.     

 “Matilah kau, Kotori!!!”

“Gyaaa.... Seseorang tolong aku!!!” Teriak Kotori panik sambil berlari kencang.

“Umi-chan! Eli-senpai!”

“Hei, Kamu bercanda, yah!!”, Seru acuh Umi dari dalam hutan.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Part 5:** Animal Guard

 

Kotori yang panik karena menghindari serangan Hanayo terus berlari tanpa henti memasuki bagian dalam hutan yang gelap. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana atau harus bertindak seperti apa untuk menghadapi kemarahan Hanayo tersebut, yang dia tahu adalah jika dia berhenti maka dia pasti mati.

Namun dalam keadaan kalut tersebut tiba-tiba dia merasa bisa mendengarkan sebuah suara dari dalam dirinya, suara dari seorang gadis yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, suara Ucchi, Aya Uchida, gadis misterius yang pernah mendatangi mimpinya.

 

 

> _“Hmm....sepertinya kali ini kamu terlalu tergesa-gesa, yah nak?!.”_

“Ehh?!”

 

> _“Apa boleh buat, sepertinya sudah tidak ada pilihan lain saat ini. Baiklah, Untuk kali ini aku akan meminjamkanmu kekuatanku terlebih dulu. Garuda bersiaplah...”_

“Ucchi-san?! Apakah itu kamu?!”

 

> _“Sekarang, Kotori ikuti petunjukku!!.”_ Tutur Ucchi memaparkan petunjuk kepada Kotori untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan dia.

“B.. Baiklah, Aku mengerti!”

 

**“Summon! Garuda!!”**

 

Teriak Kotori sambil memegangi Stage Charger miliknya. Dalam sekejab muncullah seekor burung besar yang memiliki tangan dan kaki layaknya manusia raksasa dihadapannya. Nama binatang itu adalah **Garuda**.

“Ahh, Animal Guard!”, Kata Hanayo yang segera mengenali sosok binatang raksasa tersebut.

“Fufufu... Tidak kusangka di tempat seperti ini aku bisa berkesempatan menghadapi salah satu binatang maha suci, Garuda!”.

“Tapi maaf yah, aku juga tidak akan kalah.... ONIX!!!”

 

Hanayo juga segera memanggil Animal Guard miliknya dengan cara yang sama seperti Kotori lakukan. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah seekor ular raksasa yang memiliki tubuh seperti batu. Ular itu memiliki mata yang berkilauan terang bagaikan batu permata putih. Nama binatang itu adalah **Onix**.

Dengan sekali gerakan tangan, Hanayo memerintahkan Onix untuk bergerak menyerang Garuda. Ular raksasa tersebut kemudian langsung melontarkan diri menuju tubuh Garuda. Tampak jelas bahwa Onix sedang menyasar targetnya, tepat di jantung Garuda. Garuda yang mengetahui arah serangan tersebut dengan cepat segera mencengkram Onix dengan sekali tangkap.

 

> _“Hahahaha...... Nice shoot,nak! Tapi apakah kamu lupa.. Julukanku adalah Sarparati! Aku ini  bermusuhan abadi dengan para Ular”,_ Kata Garuda.
> 
>  “ _Ular seperti ini cuma sekedar cacing bagiku!! Hahaha....”_

 

“Ohh, Benarkah?” Ejek Hanayo sambil tersenyum kecut. Tiba-tiba Onix yang masih berada di genggaman Garuda dengan luwesnya mengubah tubuhnya menjadi pasir yang  licin sehingga membuat dirinya luput dari cengkraman tangan Garuda.

 

 

> _“Cissss, Kamu pikir cuma ini saja batas kekuatanku??!! Rasakan ini!!!”,_ Kata Onix.

 

Onix yang telah bebas dengan segera melilit tangan kanan Garuda dan bergerak maju menuju ke bagian dadanya. Disana dia kembali merubah bentuk tubuhnya dan bergerak melilit tubuh Garuda seutuhnya dengan sangat kencang sehingga Garuda tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

 

**“HAHAHAHA....!!!!”**

Hanayo tersenyum puas melihat itu. Belum lama Hanayo tertawa karena menikmati kemenangannya tapi justru Garuda itu juga ikut tertawa lepas bersamanya.

 

 

> _“Hahahaha.... Manusia itu makhluk yang memang menarik, yah?!”_ Ujar Garuda dengan suara menggelegar. Bersamaan dengan tawa Garuda tersebut, Akhirnya Hanayo mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

 

“Tapi, Bagaimana mungkin?! Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini?!”

 

 

> _“Misiku selesai sampai disini...”_ Kata Garuda kepada Kotori yang tiba-tiba telah berada di atas pundaknya.
> 
> _“Kotori ,sekarang adalah giliranmu!”_

 

Setelah mendengar “kode” dari Garuda tersebut, Kotori dengan cepat segara meloncat dari atas pundak Garuda dan terjun ke arah Hanayo.

“Maafkan aku Hanayo, Tapi aku tidak tahu cara untuk melawanmu selain menggunakan cara ini!”

 

Kotori melakukan serangan balik dengan secara sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas Garuda meluncur ke Hanayo bersamaan dengan itu burung besar itu tiba-tiba ikut menghilang bersama dengan ONIX. Pada saat itu ketika tubuh Kotori telah menindih Hanayo seketika itu juga Kotori mengeluarkan hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya sambil memeluk Hanayo dengan erat. Itu adalah hawa panas yang sama yang pernah digunakan oleh Kotori untuk mengalahkan monster sebelumnya dan karena itulah Hanayo juga ikut terbakar oleh hawa panas tersebut.

 

**“Kyaaaaaaaaa....!!!!”**

 

Hanayo berteriak keras saat hawa panas itu berubah menjadi nyala api yang dapat terlihat secara jelas dengan mata telanjang sedang membakar seluruh tubuh mereka. Gadis berjubah hitam itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kotori namun gadis ramping itu tetap mengunci pergerakan dia sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dan.... Mereka meledak!

**BAMMMM**...!!! (bunyi ledakan)

 

Ledakan itu tidak cukup besar untuk membunuh mereka, namun itu cukup kuat untuk melukai mereka berdua. Hanayo dan Kotori terpental berlawanan arah cukup jauh setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Kotori tidak mendapatkan luka serius setelah semua hal itu sehingga dia masih sanggup untuk berdiri dan segera menghampiri Hanayo yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan penuh perasaan cemas.

 

“Hanayo?!” Jerit Kotori panik. Kotori begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Hanayo namun saat dia sampai disana bukannya mendapati Hanayo pingsan malahan dia mendengar suara gelak tawa dari gadis berambut pendek itu,

“Hahahaha.....”

“Ehh?!” Seru Kotori terkejut mengetahui hal tersebut. Hanayo kemudian bangun dan duduk bersila menghadap Kotori yang masih _shock_.

“Kamu benar-benar telah mengalahkanku Kotori.”

“Tidak kusangka aku kalah dengan jurus yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya dan lebih buruknya aku sendirilah yang mengajarkan jurus tersebut.” Kata Hanayo memuji Kotori. Hanayo kemudian bangkit menghampiri Kotori sambil menjabat tangannya.

“Baiklah, kamu yang menang.” Kata Hanayo

“Tidak.” Jawab Kotori dengan ragu-ragu.

“Aku sejak awal tidak berniat untuk bertarung melawanmu ataupun menginginkan kemenagan ini, aku hanya ingin melindungi teman-temanku.” Mendengar jawaban itu Hanayo lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

“Terserahlah, tapi ingatlah hal ini.” Kata Hanayo.

_“Everything is fair in love and war!”_

“Terserahlah, Hanayo-chan!” Kata Kotori menanggapi ucapan Hanayo tersebut.

 

“Hahahaha.....”

 

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Konflik internal mereka pada akhirnya berakhir, dan mereka kembali menjadi teman.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Part 6:** **Battle Outside**

 

“Ehh... jadi ini semua sudah selesai, kan?!” Tanya Rin yang keluar dari balik pohon disusul dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

“Selesai apanya?!” Kata Kotori dan Hanayo dengan kompak sambil tersenyum.

“Teman-teman, pertarungan sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai.” Kata Kotori.

“Persiapkan diri kalian sekarang!” Hanayo memberikan aba-aba. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lainnya dari dalam saku jubahnya.

“Sudah kuduga aku akan memerlukan kartu ini...”

**“Power Up Card!!”**

Hanayo menggunakan kartu spesial tersebut untuk memberikan energi kekuatan Warrior bagi mereka semua, kartu ini dapat digunakan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Warrior yang berada ditubuh mereka menggunakan tenaga Hanayo sebagai pemicu utamanya. Dan oleh sebab itulah semua gadis yang ada disana bisa merasakan ada energi yang sangat luar biasa mengalir kedalam tubuh mereka. Energi yang penah dirasakan oleh Kotori sebelumnya.

 

“Eh, ada apa dengan tubuh kami?!” Seru Eli.

“Ini adalah kekuatan Warrior. Mulai sekarang biasakanlah untuk hidup dengan tubuh baru kalian ini!” Jawab Hanayo.

“Err... Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku merasa hatiku benar-benar terbakar!” Tanggap Eli sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

“Yey... Rin akan mengeluarkan semangat Rin 200%, nyaa!!” Kata Rin dengan penuh semangat. Semangat yang juga terpancar kepada para gadis lainnya.

“Kamu bisa merasakan itu?” Tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori. Kotori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan wajah yang serius.

“Hmm... Tampaknya bukan musuh yang kuat. Baguslah!”

“Semua, mereka sudah mendekat!” Kata Hanayo.

“Tidak usah berpikir tentang teknik menyerang atau bertahan, untuk saat ini kalian hanya perlu menggerakkan tubuh kalian saja. Cukup menari saja bersama dengan mereka!”

“Menari?” Kata mereka semua dengan bingung.

 

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan ada gempa yang mengguncang tanah tempat mereka berdiri. Lalu kemudian muncullah sekawanan monter buas yang memiliki muka bagaikan singa namun memiliki kaki seperti kuda dan tangan yang besar seperti gorila, mereka dengan pelan datang menghampiri mereka. Ada sekitar dua puluh monster yang datang dari setiap sudut untuk mengepung mereka. Para gadis itu kemudian merapatkan diri mereka satu sama lain dalam lingkaran kecil sambil mengawasi pergerakan para monster tersebut.

 

“Ok, Let’s dance together....” Teriak Hanayo memberikan aba-aba untuk maju menyerang.

 

Dengan tanda tersebut maka pertarungan awal mereka tidak bisa dihindari kembali. Kotori dan teman-teman juga maju untuk melawan mereka, kali ini tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur lagi. Rin maju terlalu cepat tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya sehingga dalam waktu singkat dia telah berdiri di belakang sekawanan monster yang sebelumnya ada di depannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia lalu menendang pantat monster tersebut hingga jatuh terjerembab.

 

“Woah, Woah... Aku tidak menyangka bisa menggerakkan tubuhku secepat ini, nya!!.” Kata Rin yang takjub dengan kekuatan barunya tersebut.

 

Melihat Rin berhasil meringkus salah satu monster tersebut dengan mudah maka teman-teman lainnya segera maju tanpa ada keraguan lagi. Umi dan Kotori maju menyerang sekumpulan monster yang berada di sebelah kiri, sedangkan Eli dan Maki menyerang mereka di sebelah kanan.

“Kekuatan ini... Apakah aku memang sehebat ini dari dulu?”, Kata Umi takjub memandangi kedua tangannya setelah menghantam 3 monster yang ada didepannya sekaligus.

“Dan aku bisa memukul mereka seperti tanpa ada beban sedikitpun... Keren!” Kata Eli penuh antusias saat dirinya mampu mengalahkan seluruh monster yang sedang mengeroyok dia secara bersamaan dengan segenap kekuatannya.

“Semua, cepat lemparkan mereka semua di sudut itu.” Perintah Hanayo kepada mereka untuk mengumpulkan seluruh monster yang telah terbaring di tanah ke pojok pohon besar yang ada di tengah hutan.

“Tidak masalah!” Kata Maki sambil menendang seluruh monster yang telah dikalahkan Eli di area tersebut dengan akurat.

Kotori dan Umi juga saling bahu membahu untuk menyudutkan monster di wilayah mereka secara cepat. Dalam hitungan detik seluruh monster itu telah berada di satu tempat. Kini giliran Hanayo untuk beraksi dengan serangan jitunya.

**“GREEN FLASH!!!!!!”**

Hanayo mengangkat cambuk miliknya keatas setinggi-tingginya.Lalu dengan dibantu kekuatan dari ONIX, cambuk itu berubah bertambah besar seperti tubuh ular raksasa dan kemudian dalam sekali sabetan dia berhasil menghancurkan tubuh mereka sekaligus hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 

“Selesai sudah.” Kata Hanayo menyudahi serangan jitunya.

“Yey! Kita berhasil!!!” Teriak girang mereka semua merayakan kemenangan pertama mereka. Hanayo juga ikut tersenyum melihat para gadis itu tertawa dengan riang setelah pertarungan yang telah mereka lakukan.

“Hmm,  kerja bagus semuanya.” Kata Hanayo menyela kegembiraan mereka.

“Mulai sekarang aku harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama. Kedepannya akan semakin banyak musuh yang lebih kuat dari ini. Kalian semua beruntung karena hanya menghadapi musuh level bintang satu, tapi jika terus menggunakan kekuatan ini maka kalian tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan menghadapi serangan musuh level bintang tiga dan seterusnya.”

“Bintang satu? Bintang tiga? Maksudnya?” Kata Rin kebingungan.

“Itu adalah tingkat kemampuan level musuh. Kalian bisa melihatnya di layar device kalian kok.” Jelas Hanayo.

“Oleh karena itu mulai besok pagi, aku akan memberikan kalian porsi ‘latihan khusus’ selama perjalanan di hutan ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan milik kalian.”

“Karena semakin banyak kalian bisa memaksimalkan ikatan dengan kemampuan kartu milik kalian maka kekuatan kalian akan semakin besar.” Tutur Hanayo menutup perkataanya.

 

Kini mereka telah paham apa maksud dan tujuan mereka berada di dalam Hutan ini. Saat ini mereka bukan lagi datang sebagai seorang gadis normal yang pernah mereka alami sebelumnya melainkan sebagai seorang kesatria yang dipilih untuk bertarung dan menghancurkan kekuatan kegelapan yang telah merusak kehidupan normal mereka. Mereka adalah Sang Warrior.

 

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, apakah kita beristirahat saja untuk malam ini, bisa kan?!” Kata Rin dengan mata mengantuk. Tampaknya pertarungan tadi itu telah menguras seluruh energi mereka sehingga kali ini mereka semua juga setuju dengan usul Rin ini.

“Terserahlah...” Jawab Hanayo pasrah.

 

Para gadis itu segera memasuki tenda mereka masing-masing dan segera tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam rumah melainkan di dalam hutan yang asing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm... kamu tidak tidur Hanayo?”, Tanya Kotori yang keluar dari kemahnya dan mendapati Hanayo sedang berdiri menatap api unggun itu sendirian.

“Aku akan berjaga-jaga disini, siapa tahu mereka akan datang untuk menyerang kita kembali. Kamu kembali tidur saja.” Jawab Hanayo. Namun alih-alih meninggalkan Hanayo, Kotori malah mendekati dia dan duduk disampingnya.

“Ngomong apa kamu? Kalau begitu aku akan menemani kamu disini.” Kata Kotori dengan ramah.

“Huh, Merepotkan.” Gumam Hanayo pelan.

“Hmm..??” Kotori menantikan jawaban Hanayo.

“Terserahlah...” Jawab Hanayo dengan pipi memerah.

 

 

-chapter 5: selesai-


	8. Beat In Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebelumnya di Super Idol Warrior:
> 
> Kotori, Maki, dan Rin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hanayo, gadis misterius penjaga kuil “Energi Kekal” tempat yang selama ini sedang dicari oleh Honoka, Eli dan Umi bersama sekolah UTX. Kehadiran Hanayo yang mendadak dan juga peristiwa hancurnya bangunan sekolah mereka ternyata ada kaitannya dengan kebangkitan Shadow Master, penguasa kegelapan yang ingin menguasai alam semesta. Bersama dengan Eli dan Umi yang berhasil selamat, mereka berenam kemudian memulai perjalanan kembali di dalam hutan untuk merebut kuil itu dan menyelamatkan Honoka. Namun ditengah perjalanan terjadi konfrontasi di antara mereka berlima dan Hanayo. Beruntung, Kotori berhasil menenangkan Hanayo dan mereka tetap bisa meneruskan perjalanan di dalam hutan dengan kompak.

**Warrior Diary:**

 

Esok pagi harinya kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam hutan terlarang ini. Berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama  kami telah memutuskan bahwa pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah tepi sungai yang ada di sebelah barat bagian hutan ini. Seharusnya sih tinggal berjalan terus sampai tengah hari agar bisa mencapai tempat tersebut. – Umi Sonoda

 

* * *

 

**Part 1: Voice in The Dark.**

**Di Dalam Hutan**

 

“Hmm,  Kita masih harus jalan lagi, nyaa?!! Bosan-nyaaa!!!” Keluh Rin yang tampak lemas dan tidak semangat.

“Rin, kamu itu terlalu cepat bosan.” Celetuk Maki yang berada di sampingnya.

“Mau istirahat?” Tanya Hanayo yang berdiri didepannya memalingkan mukanya memandangi Rin.

“Tapi sebagai gantinya kita akan latihan fisik selama 2 jam?” Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum riang.

“ **APAAA??!!! K-KAMU LAGI BERCANDA KAN?!!!”**

“Kita tadi baru saja selesai melakukan latihan fisik selama 3 jam penuh dan itu baru setengah jam yang lalu!!!”

“HANAYO, KAMU TEGA YAH?!!” Rengek Rin kepada Hanayo dengan suara serak iba dan mata berkaca-kaca.

 

Hanayo yang melihat ekspresi iba gadis kucing itu hanya bisa menahan sambil lanjut memalingkan mukanya ke depan dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

 

“Ahh, Bagaimana kalau kita nyanyi bareng aja?!” Usul Rin kepada Maki.

_“Disini senang... disana senang... dimana-mana hatiku senang.”_

_._ “Hei Rin, Memangnya kamu pikir kita ini sedang piknik?!”

“Biarin... weeekk!!” Jawab Rin dengan santai mengabaikan sindiran Maki.

 

Yah, Sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama yang telah dibuat oleh Hanayo maka mulai esok hari kelima gadis itu akan menerima porsi latihan sebagai seorang Warrior. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka harus bangun lebih pagi untuk bisa segera memulai program latihan ekstra yang telah dijadwalkan oleh Hanayo.

Latihan ini meliputi kegiatan fisik rutin seperti lari pendek memutari tempat perkemahan sebanyak 20 kali, push up dan sit up sebanyak 50 kali. Ini sebenarnya bukanlah latihan yang berat seandainya saja Hanayo tidak menambahkan menu latihan “ekstra” pada hari itu. Latihan “ekstra” yang dia sebut sebagai latihan kelincahan yaitu berlari melewati ranjau jaring tali tajam yang  telah dipasang sambil menghindari serangan Hanayo yang melemparkan batu seberat 50 KG kepada mereka berlima dari atas pohon. Tentu saja latihan itu tidak berjalan mulus melainkan semakin banyak menambah memar dan cidera di tubuh mereka.

Hanayo beralasan bahwa latihan ekstra itu penting ditambahkan  sebagai terapan langsung pengembangan bakat kekuatan dan ketahanan fisik mereka sehingga mereka bisa tahan mengatasi serangan kontak fisik dengan lawan yang memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuh mereka dengan memanfaatkan kelincahan tubuh mereka. Selain itu latihan ini juga bertujuan untuk melatih “insting bertarung” mereka sebagai seorang Warrior.

 

“Tunggu sebentar, Semuanya berhenti!!” Perintah Hanayo secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka sebelum beranjak memasuki hutan lebat yang ada di depan mereka.

“ **SIAPA KALIAN??!!”** Teriak Hanayo dengan suara keras mengarah ke dalam hutan. Tentu saja teriakan itu hanya membuat bingung para gadis disana. Namun..

 

 

> ****
> 
> **_“Khukhukhu, Ternyata kamu hebat juga yah bisa menyadari keberadaan kami.”_ **

****

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan balasan misterius dari dalam hutan dengan suara menggelegar.

_“Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa nama kami, yah?! Sebut saja kami ini “ **DOUBLE NO!”** karena kami akan selalu menjawab “ **NO** ” untuk setiap pertanyaan kalian!” _Kata suara misterius lainnya bernada cempreng.

.

“Kalau begitu apakah kami boleh untuk tidak melewati kalian, kan?” Tanya Eli dengan _tricky._

_“ **NO**!!... ehh... **YES**!!!... maksudku.... **HEI**!!!!, berhenti membodohiku!!! Mou...”_

**_“Ni, kamu itu memang bodoh yah?”_** Seru sosok misterius satunya menyahuti rekannya yang galat.  

**_“Baiklah, kalau begitu sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi kita bersembunyi dari mereka.”_ **

_“Ehh.. No, kamu mau kemana?!!”_

_“Ehh, K.. kenapa kamu menarik lenganku juga??!!!”_ Protes si suara cempreng itu.

**SFX: Brukk!!** _(suara jatuh)_

 

Dan demikianlah kedua monster tersebut hadir dihadapan mereka berenam. Kedua monster itu memiliki ukuran fisik tubuh yang sangat kontras berbeda, monster yang satu memiliki muka seperti buaya memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tinggi dan besar dan memiliki sayap yang membuatnya menyerupai naga terbang, sedangkan monster lainnya memiliki kepala kelinci, berukuran pendek dan kecil namun kedua monster itu sama-sama memiliki bentuk badan yang tegap layaknya seorang manusia.

 

 ** _“Yo! Halo kalian semua...”_** Sapa monster naga terbang itu kepada mereka.

**_“Selamat datang di Gerbang Pertama Helheim. Tapi...”_ **

**_“Maaf yah, perjalanan kalian harus berhenti sampai disini saja. Sekarang!”_ **

 

Monster besar itu mengakhiri salam pembukanya sambil mengepakkan sayap besar naga miliknya sehingga muncullah hembusan angin hawa dingin yang sangat besar yang membuat mereka berenam harus terbang terpelanting dari tempat mereka berpijak dalam sekejab mata.

.

**“KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA...!!!!”**

.

Hampir seluruh gadis itu terpelanting menghantam batang pohon besar yang ada dibelakang mereka.  Erangan kesakitan menggaung keras ke seluruh penjuru hutan oleh karena rintihan para gadis tersebut, tampaknya perjalanan kali ini tidak akan mudah untuk dilewati bagi mereka. Sementara itu monster kelinci kecil yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di sebelah monster naga itu tampak tidak senang dengan kondisi saat ini.

_“Cih, Hei... No! Ngapain juga kamu menyeretku kesini sih?!! Menyebalkan!”_ Kata monster kelinci itu dengan raut muka kesal.

 ** _“Hahaha.... Tapi kalau tidak ada kamu kan jadi tidak seru, Ni_** _!!”_ Jawab monster yang dipanggil **No** itu kepadan rekannya.

_“Huhh... terserahlah..”_

“Anoo, tunggu sebentar... Rin bingung, Kalian itu sebenarnya siapa sih?!” Tanya Rin menyela percakapan kedua monster tersebut.

“No?!, Ni?! Apa masih ada lagi yang lainnya?! Na, Ne, Nu-nyaa?!!”

**_“Hhmmm... Itu ide yang bagus.”_ **

**_“NI, kalau kita punya anak nanti kita kasih nama mereka Na, Ne, Nu yah?”_ ** _Goda **No** kepada **Ni**._

 _“Heeehh,I..  ide konyol apaan itu?!!. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau punya anak sama kamu!!!”_ Protes  monster kelinci yang mukanya menjadi merah padam.

 **“DASAR MESUM!!!!!”** Teriak Monster kelinci itu sambil mengibaskan telinga panjangnya ke arah para gadis tersebut sehingga muncul hembusan angin panas yang langsung menerpa badan mereka.

 

 Para gadis itu terkejut dengan hawa panas yang saat ini membakar kulit luar mereka. Saat ini mereka dapat mencium ada sedikit aroma hangus yang berasal dari tubuh mereka oleh karena hawa panas angin itu. Selain itu mereka juga bisa melihat bagaimana pepohonan disekitar mereka menjadi rontok akibat ikut terbakar. Tidak terima terus-terusan diserang lalu dengan keadaan yang tertatih-tatih setelah menerima serangan tersebut, Hanayo lalu bangkit dan mengeluarkan cambuknya,

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2: Overthrow**

 

“Siapapun kalian, aku tidak peduli... bagiku musuh yah musuh...!!”

“Bersiaplah kalian! Aku akan segera menghabis kalian berdua!!!” Seru Hanayo sambil mengacungkan rantai cambuknya ke hadapan kedua monster tersebut.

“Hanayo-san!”, Jerit Kotori sambil memandang Hanayo yang telah bertransformasi menjadi warrior dan bersiap maju melawan kedua monster itu. Hanayo mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyerang dengan mengeluarkan sabetan cambuknya untuk si monster kelinci, **Ni** namun belum sempat tali cambuknya menggapai tubuh **Ni** tiba-tiba **No** , monster Naga itu segera melindungi dia dengan sayapnya.

****

**_“Oww... Sepertinya ada bocah yang mau melawan, yah?.”_** Kata **No** sambil tersenyum licik.

 

Sekali lagi Hanayo mengeluarkan sabetan cambuknya ke arah monster tersebut namun kali ini No lebih siap dan segera menangkap tali cambuknya dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik tali itu kebelakang dengan sekali tarik sehingga tubuh Hanayo terlontar mengarah ke hadapan monster naga itu.

 ** _“Araaa, Lemahnya...!!!”_** Kata No sambil memegang kepala Hanayo yang tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya dengan tangan kiri sang monster naga sehingga membuat tubuh mungil itu terangkat bebas ke udara. Sementara itu dari tangan kanan No muncul semacam bola energi berwarna biru dan menempelkan bola itu ke perut Hanayo yang segera membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh ke langit akibat mendapatkan serangan langsung itu.

 

**“KYAAAAA....!!!!!”**

Hanayo merasakan perutnya menjadi mati rasa akibat serangan bola energi **No** itu, namun belum sempat dirinya bisa menggerakkan diri tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan **Ni** yang melompat dari atas dan memberikan pukulan telak tepat ke bagian muka. Hanayo yang mendapatkan serangan beruntun tersebut menjadi tidak berdaya dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

_“Cih, Sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kalian andalkan yah?”_ Ujar Ni sambil memandang kelima gadis lainnya yang ketakutan saat melihat keadaan Hanayo sekarang.

**_“Sudahlah, Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membiarkan kalian hidup. Jadi, Pergilah kalian semua dari tempat ini! Aku peringatkan yah, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian.”_ **

_“Bagaimanapun juga kami telah diperintahkan untuk tidak mengijinkan seseorangpun memasuki gerbang ini.”_ Lanjut No kepada mereka.

**_“Karena jika kalian masih terus bersikeras untuk melakukannya. Maka jangan salahkan kami jika...”_ **

**_“Kalian harus mati.”_ **

 

Perasaan gentar, khawatir, dan takut segera meliputi mereka berlima di saat mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mundur dan meninggalkan hutan, tapi bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Honoka?.

Di saat mereka telah putus asa untuk bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak dan ketika tampaknya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi namun dan ketika mereka sudah siap untuk menyerah tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Kotori memberanikan dirinya untuk maju dan mulai angkat bicara.

 

“ **TIDAK!!** Kami tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan teman kami!!!” Jawab Kotori dengan tegas.

 ** _“Hmm... kalau begitu pilihannya cuma satu:  kalian harus mengalahkan kami terlebih dahulu atau kamilah yang akan menghabisi kalian semua.”_** Kata No kepada Kotori. No lalu memberi kode kepada Ni untuk bersiap memberikan serangan.

 ** _“Ni, apakah kamu siap?!”_** Tanya No kepada Ni.

 _“Kapan saja boleh!”_ Jawab Ni secara singkat.

**“KOTORI!!!!”**

 

Para gadis itu berteriak saat melihat Kotori maju berlari menyerang kedua monster tersebut. Namun kedua monster itu dengan tenang tetap menunggu kedatangan Kotori menghampiri mereka.

****

**_“Ngomong-ngomong, kami berdua sudah melihat semua pertarungan kalian kemarin, lho.”_** Kata No secara tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

**_“Kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan memeluk kami, yah kan?!”_ **

“APA-A-A-A!!!” Kotori kaget saat mengetahui kedua tangannya telah dikunci oleh Ni dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara itu No maju secara perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuh Kotori.

**_“Dasar anak mesum!”_ **

**_“Kamu tahu, itu anak mesum harus dihukum!! Hihihihihi....”_ **

 

**_“Rasakan ini.... WASHI-WASHI-SURU-YAN!!!”_ **

****

Monster itu meremas kedua buah dada Kotori dengan kasarnya... Dan Kotori hanya berteriak pasrah menerima perlakuan tersebut.

 

 _“Kejam....!!”_ Pikir Umi saat melihat sahabatnya menjadi tidak berdaya.

 _“Ughh... Itu pasti sakit!!”_ Pikir Rin yang badannya gemetaran sambil memegang dadanya yang rata membayangkan hal itu terjadi kepadanya.

 _“Menjijikkan...”_ Pikir Maki melihat itu semua.

Setelah puas memainkan tubuh Kotori, Si Monster **No** itu lalu melemparkan tubuh gadis putri kepala sekolah itu begitu saja ke belakang hutan. 

****

**_“Dengan begini, sudah 2 orang yang telah dikalahkan. Next?!”_ **

 

 **Part 3:** **Hide and Seek**

 

Para gadis itu tampak cemas saat mendengar No mengatakan “Next!”, bukankah itu berarti mereka semua juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti Kotori nantinya.

****

**_“Setelah ini siapa dulu, yah? Yang rambut pirang atau yang rambut merah itu saja, yah?”,_** Kata No menimbang-nimbang target yang akan dia serang.

 _“Ahh Mou... Kenapa tidak dua-duanya saja sekaligus!”,_ Usul Ni yang tidak sabaran.

 ** _“Araa.... Ide bagus, Ni!!”_** Jawab No menyetujui usul rekannya. Monster No dan Ni itu lalu menatap tajam mangsa mereka yang masih tertinggal di tempat itu.

 **“Gyyaaaa, lari!!!”,** Teriak Eli panik memberikan komando kepada mereka bertiga untuk segera kabur berpencar.

Mereka berpencar untuk memecah kekuatan musuh, Rin dan Maki berlari ke sebelah  kanan sedangkan Eli dan Umi berlari ke sebelah kiri.

 ** _“Tidak akan kami biarkan!!!”_** Seru Kedua monster itu serempak yang segera menyebar untuk menangkap mangsa buruannya yang sedang kabur tersebut.

 

“Teknik Memanah: **“Arashi Yarushi Shoot!!!”** _(Teknik Panah Badai)_

Umi melepaskan beberapa serangan anak panahnya kepada No, Monster Naga yang terbang di udara untuk mengejar Umi dan Eli. Serangan panah dari Umi itu mampu menembus sayap monster itu sehingga membuat Ni terjatuh dan tidak mampu terbang lagi. Umi berpikir tampaknya serangan itu sudah cukup efektif untuk menghentikan Monster tersebut namun dia salah.

****

**_“Cih, bagus juga seranganmu itu, nak!”_** Kata No yang menjadi marah akibat serangan Umi itu. Dengan beringas monster Naga itu lalu mengeluarkan bola angin biru dari mulutnya dan menembakkannya ke arah Umi tanpa ampun.

 **“UMI, AWAS!!!”** Teriak Eli sambil mendorong tubuh Umi menjauhi bola biru itu namun akibatnya Eli sendiri yang harus menerima serangan bola itu yang berakibat dengan membekunya tubuh Eli bagaikan patung balok es padat.

 **“ELI-SENPAI...!!!”** Umi berteriak keras menatap kakak kelasnya yang membeku terbujur kaku itu dengan tatapan wajah tidak percaya.

 

 

**SEMENTARA ITU DISISI LAINNYA**

 

 _“Mau pergi kemana kamu gadis rambut tomat_...” Kata Ni, si monster kelinci itu sambil terus berlari mengejar Maki dan Rin.

 **“PERGI KAMU, PENDEK!!!”** Teriak Maki.

“Kamu bilang apa?!! Pendek?!! A... AKU INI CUMA MUNGIL, TAHU?!” Teriak Ni yang tidak terima mendengar perkataan Maki barusan.

“Siapa yang peduli itu, dasar monster jelek??!!”, Kata Rin sambil terus berlari kencang.

 ** _“A.. Aku... Aku akan membakar kalian hidup-hidup_**!!” Geram Monster Ni itu menjadi semakin  marah setelah mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

Ni lalu mengibaskan kuping panjangnya dengan beringas dan muncullah hembusan angin kencang yang tajam mengejar mereka. Hembusan angin itu bahkan sanggup memotong batang pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka.

“Hwwaaa-Nyaa!!! Maki-chan!!” Teriak Rin yang berlari zig-zag menghindari pepohonan yang tumbang.

Dengan panik Rin berlari terlalu cepat meninggalkan Maki yang masih berada dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari salah satu pohon besar yang tepat berada di depan Maki yang menandakan bahwa pohon akan segera tumbang dan...

“KYAAAAA...” Teriak Maki saat melihat batang pohon besar itu jatuh menimpa dirinya. Namun tanpa diduga Rin segera berbalik arah dan berhasil mendorong tubuh Maki menjauhi jatuhnya pohon tersebut.

 

**BRUKK!!! ((SFX: POHON JATUH))**

 

“ **RIN!!!”** Teriak Maki panik saat melihat tubuh Rin tertimpa pohon besar.

 _“Cih, meleset....!”_ Gerutu Monster **Ni** saat mengetahui usahanya gagal mengenai targetnya.

 **“RIN!!!! BERTAHANLAH!!!”** Jerit Maki menjadi-jadi saat melihat tubuh Rin yang lemah dan terkulai lemas tidak berdaya. Rin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan saat Maki mendekap tubuhnya.

“Maki-chan, baik-baik saja kan?! Syukurlah...” Kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Itulah perkataan Rin yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

 **“RIN!!!”** Teriak Maki penuh emosional saat melihat sahabatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan mata penuh amarah dia menatap Ni yang telah ada di depannya.

 _“Tinggal satu serangan terakhir lagi....”_ Kata Ni sambil tersenyum licik.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 4: Sound From Above**

 

 _“.....Tinggal satu serangan terakhir lagi!”_ Kata Monster kelinci itu sambil tersenyum licik.

 

Dengan senyum licik yang mengembang di wajahnya, Monster Kelinci itu terus berjalan semakin dekat menghampiri Maki dan Rin yang masih berbaring di tanah. Pada saat itu Maki hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus memeluk tubuh Rin yang tergeletak lemah dengan erat. Namun belum sempat tangan Monster Ni bisa menjamah tubuh Maki, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari atas langit mengejutkan mereka berdua dan turunlah sinar terang dari atas langit ke tengah-tengah mereka yang menimbulkan ledakan besar dan membuat Monster Ni terpental kebelakang.

 

“ **TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN!!!”**

 

“Hah.... Itu kan?!!” Pinta Maki samar-samar mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama asal suara tersebut.

 

Dia menegadahkan kepala ke atas langit dan melihat bayangan siluet seorang gadis yang rambutnya panjang terurai dengan sayap besar terkepak membelah langit bak seorang bidadari yang terbang membelakangi matahari.

 

“Aku adalah....”

**“ANGEL WARRIOR... Winged Knight, KOTORI!!”**

Sosok malaikat misterius yang melayang di udara itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kotori, senpai-nya. Maki tampak ragu dan tidak percaya saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut karena sosok gadis itu mengenakan kostum berbeda dibandingkan pakaian yang pernah dipakai oleh Kotori sebelumnya namun setelah sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya maka Maki dapat melihat jelas bahwa sosok gadis itu memang benar adalah Kotori.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Di depan Umi juga telah muncul seorang Warrior lainnya, Hanayo yang sedang sibuk untuk menghadang pergerakan Monster Naga, No yang berusaha menyerang Eli.

 

“Hah, kamu lagi!!” Gerutu No kesal.

“Aku adalah...”

**“GEM WARRIOR... Rocky Knight, HANAYO!!”**

Kini kedua Warrior itu telah muncul dan mulai maju menyerang masing-masing monster yang mereka hadapi sembari memberi ruang agar keempat gadisnya bisa pergi menyelamatkan diri. Kotori yang sedang bertarung di sebelah kiri hutan terus menyerang Monster Ni dengan tombak terang yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya dan turun menyerang Monster Ni secepat kilat. Kotori menyerang dia memanfaatkan kekuatan yang dia miliki namun tidak dimiliki oleh monster tersebut yaitu kemampuannya untuk terbang di udara.

Kekuatan Kotori ini memungkinkan dia untuk bisa menghindari serangan langsung di darat dan dapat mengamati pergerakan musuh secara leluasa di darat meskipun mereka sedang bersembunyi di bawah bayangan hutan sekalipun. Kotori terus memberikan serangan terhadap monster kelinci itu menggunakan cara yang sama yaitu memberikan serangan kilat dari atas langit dan terjun menombak tubuhnya berkali-kali sehingga membuat monster Ni  tidak mampu memprediksi kedatangan sang warrior dan tidak dapat menyerang balik.  

Kini monster kelinci itu tampak kelelahan dan kewalahan menghindari serangan tombak Kotori yang datang secara beruntunan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kotori kembali melemparkan tombak barunya kali ini mengarah pada bagian bahu kanan monster kelinci. Di pihak lain, monster Ni kini sudah sangat kelelahan untuk meladeni serangan tersebut sehingga membuatnya tidak sempat lagi menghindari serangan tersebut. Peristiwa itu membuat dirinya harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa tubuhnya telah tertusuk tombak dan terus terbawa tertancap di tengah batang pohon besar yang berada dibelakangnya.

 

**“ARRCCCHHHGGGGHH!!!!”**

 

Erangan Monster Ni yang berteriak kesakitan oleh karena serangan tombak itu menggema ke seluruh hutan dan sampai terdengar ke telinga monster No, sang Monster Naga. Mengetahui bahwa rekannya sedang dalam kesulitan dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Hanayo dan Umi dan terbang secepatnya ke tempat Ni berada.

 

“Cih, Kamu kira kamu sudah menang?” Kata Ni dengan nafas tersengal-sengal memegangi batang tombak yang tertancap di dadanya tersebut.

“No, sudah saatnya kita untuk bergabung!!!”

**“OK!”**

Tiba-tiba Kotori dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Monster Naga yang berada di belakangnya sedang melayang di udara dan kemudian memukul tengkuk kepalanya dengan keras secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat dirinya terjatuh keras ke tanah. No lalu terbang dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Ni yang telah tertancap di pohon besar tersebut dan berusaha mengeluarkan tombak dari tubuh rekannya itu.

**“FUSION!!!”**

Kedua monster itu melolong keras sambil saling menyentuhkan telapak tangan mereka satu sama lain dan kemudian muncullah cahaya terang dari tubuh mereka yang melebur menjadi satu tubuh, sebuah tubuh monster raksasa yang lebih besar daripada yang pernah mereka lihat.

Sosok monster raksasa itu terlihat unik dan berbeda dibandingkan monster lainnya yang pernah mereka temui selama ini. Tubuh monster itu terdiri dari kombinasi monster Ni dan No yaitu tubuh  Naga dengan kepala monster No di bagian tengahnya, namun terdapat kepala monster Ni sebagai kepala utama monster tersebut, dan memiliki empat tangan dan dua kaki naga: masing-masing dua tangan dari sang naga dan dua tangan dari sang kelinci.

 

“Inilah bentuk terkuat kami! **EL NINO**!!!” Kata Monster tersebut dengan suara menggelegar.

 

Monster raksasa itu mulai maju untuk mencari keberadaan sang warrior dengan menyerang secara membabi buta dengan menghancurkan sebagian besar hutan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Lemparan Bola Energi besar yang tercipta dari kepala Naga sang raksasa berhasil meluluh lantahkan sebagian besar lahan hutan dengan kobaran api besar yang tercipta. Sementara itu Hanayo sebelumnya terlebih dahulu telah bergerak untuk menyelamatkan keberadaan empat gadis lainnya ke bagian lain hutan yang lebih jauh. Sementara itu Kotori masih sibuk mengalihkan perhatian monster untuk bergerak menjauhi hutan.

 

“TSU **NAOMI** WA **VE**!!!!”

 

Lagi-lagi Monster Raksasa itu mengeluarkan sebuah jurus, kali ini sebuah hembusan angin besar muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk membentuk bola energi yang sangat besar dan melempar itu ke arah Kotori namun dengan gesitnya ksatria bersayap itu berhasil terbang menghindari serangan tersebut. Duel di udara itu tidak bisa dihindari. Kotori dengan senjata tombak cahaya miliknya berusaha menghancurkan salah satu sayap monster tersebut namun pertahanan ketat dari sang monster juga tidak mudah untuk ditembus. Kesal karena usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil maka Kotori bertindak nekat menyerang langsung dari tengah, tepat ke dada monster itu.

 **El Nino,** Nama monster itu, bisa membaca arah serangan Kotori dan bersigap untuk kembali mengeluarkan bola energi biru dari mulut sang naga. Satu serangan pamungkas terakhir dari mereka karena menganggap Kotori tidak akan mungkin bisa mengelak dari serangan ini.

 

**“BLUE FIRE WIND!!”**

“Aku tidak akan kalah...” Seru Kotori sambil terus melaju kencang terbang menembus pertahanan El Nino.

 “Karena jika aku kalah disini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu HONOKA!!!”

“KOTORI!!!” Seru Hanayo keras memanggil Kotori dengan penuh rasa was-was.

“Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan kalah...!!” Kata Kotori sambil menahan serangan El Nino.

 

**“GARUDA WING SHIELD....”**

* * *

 

**Part 5: Angel Falls**

 

** Sementara itu di Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka **

 

“Ibu kepala sekolah...”

“Apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa mengirim Kotori kesana?” Tanya Hideko dkk kepada Mrs. Minami di ruangan kepala sekolah.

“Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa.” Jawab Mrs. Minami tenang. Sambil tertawa pelan beliau melanjutkan perkataannya,

“Lagipula, sebenarnya anak itu agak sedikit _yandere_...”

“Ehh??”

 

* * *

 

 

“Orang yang menghalangiku, dia harus mati...!!!” Teriak Kotori sambil memegang tombak dengan kedua tangannya yang telah berdarah-darah.

 

Kotori telah berhasil maju dan menghancurkan dinding pelindung terakhir dari El Nino. Kini dia terbang semakin cepat untuk menusuk jantung monster tersebut dengan tombak miliknya. Sementara itu bola energi yang keluar dari mulut sang naga juga telah menanti Kotori namun gadis itu tetap bergeming dan menerobos serangan tersebut meskipun menghancurkan sayapnya.

 

 “Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi.”

 

**“WHITE ANGLE STRIKE!!!”**

Setelah berhasil menerobos bola energi tersebut maka Kotori sukses menancapkan tombak miliknya tepat di jantung El Nino. Serangan itu begitu jitu untuk menghancurkan sang monster raksasa sehingga membuat sang raksasa oleng dan jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Kemungkinan fusion itu telah menguras banyak energi mereka sehingga ketika monster raksasa itu terpisah menjadi 2 badan monster lagi, mereka sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

Namun Kotori yang masih diliputi amarah masih terus berniat untuk menyerang mereka lagi. Kotori lalu mengumpulkan seluruh energi yang dimilikinya ke ujung tombak cahaya miliknya sebelum energi itu dilontarkan mengarah kepada monster Ni dan No.

Belum sempat Kotori menyerang, tiba-tiba Eli datang dan maju menjadi tameng untuk monster Ni dan No yang terbaring lemah.

 

“Sudah cukup, Kotori!!” Teriak Eli kepada Kotori. Eli yang putus asa memalingkan mukanya kepada Hanayo yang berada di sisi kanannya.

“Hanayo-san, tolong hentikan Kotori!!”

“Hehh... Kenapa?” Tanya Hanayo heran.

“Tolonglah!!!” Seru Eli tidak memberikan alasannya malahan dia terus merentangkan kedua tangannya kepada kedua monster itu untuk menghalang-halangi serangan Kotori..

“Baiklah, Aku harap kamu tidak akan menyesali itu!” Jawab Hanayo menganggukan kepalanya dan maju melompat mendekati Kotori

“Sudah cukup Kotori, STOP!!” Seru Hanayo yang berada di puncak pohon namun Kotori sama sekali tidak mau mendengar dia dan terus fokus mengumpulkan energi miliknya di ujung tombaknya.

“Cih, ONIX....!!! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!!”

 

**“ _Teknik mengikat_ : Snake Tied-Up!”**

 

Hanayo melontarkan tali cambuk dari device tangannya dan muncullah tali yang berupa sisik ular yang melilit seluruh tubuh Kotori seutuhnya. Secara perlahan-lahan dia menarik tali itu sehingga membawa tubuh Kotori turun dan mendarat di tanah.

“Lepaskan aku Hanayo!” Kata Kotori sambil terus berusaha lepas dari ikatan itu.

“Jangan melawan Kotori, semakin keras kamu berusaha melawannya maka akan semakin banyak kekuatanmu yang akan diserap oleh kulit ular ini.” Kata Hanayo sambil terus mempertahankan ikatannya.

“A... Aku tidak mengerti!!! Apa salahku Hanayo?!!” Kata Kotori penuh amarah

“Dan juga, Kenapa kamu juga ikut menghalangiku?! Senpai?!” Teriak Kotori kesal kepada Eli. Kotori yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan kepada dirinya menjadi kalut lalu melepaskan bidikan tombak cahayanya ke arah monster tersebut.

 

**“LIGHTNING SHOOT....!!!”**

 “JANGAN!!!” Teriak Eli memperingatkan Kotori.

 

Namun terlambat, Tombak itu berhasil melewati Eli dan menuju kepada kedua monster yang berada di belakangnya. Tombak itu kemudian terbelah menjadi dua buah tombak yang menancap di dada masing-masing monster tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kotori terjatuh lemas akibat kehabisan tenaga dan kembali ke bentuk normalnya.  Sementara itu pada tombak yang tertancap di dada kedua monster tersebut malah berpendar nyala semakin terang dan melingkupi tubuh kedua monster tersebut. Secara berangsur-angsur sinar tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan tubuh asli mereka yang berubah menjadi tubuh manusia.

 

 “Ehh... Jadi, Mereka itu manusia?!” Tanya Rin melongok tempat monster itu berbaring.

“Tunggu sebentar!! Mereka itu kan?!!” Seru Maki kaget saat mengamati sosok kedua orang itu.

“Kakak Kelas kita?!”

 

“NOZOMI!!! NICO!!!” Teriak Eli Histeris.

 

“Jadi itu alasan kenapa kamu memintaku untuk berhenti?.” Tanya Kotori dengan suara lemah kepada Hanayo yang sedang memapah badannya. Hanayo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

“Ugh... ada apa ini?!” Gumam Nico yang sudah siuman, di susul Nozomi yang kemudian juga sadar.

“Araa... Kenapa aku ada disini?!” Gumam Nozomi lemah.

“Kalian semua? Kenapa disini?”

“Nozomi!!!” Seru Eli memeluk Nozomi dengan penuh rasa haru. Nozomi yang masih bingung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

“Hei, Eli-chi kenapa kamu menjadi emosional begini?!” Tanya Nozomi dengan maksud menggodanya.

“Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?” Jawab Eli yang masih memeluknya.

“Mhhhhmm....” Respon Nozomi sambil mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 6: Impossible! No WAY!**

 

“Jadi, Nozomi dan Nico.. Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?” Tanya Eli kepada mereka berdua.

“Ehehehe... Anu, sebetulnya kemarin kami pergi mengikuti kalian pergi ke dalam hutan ini terus kita tersesat di hutan ini dan tidak tahu jalan pulang... Ahahaha!!” Jawab Nozomi kikuk.

“Mou, Kalian itu yang jahat! Masak bertualang ke dalam hutan ini bertiga doang! Tidak mengajak kita!!.” Protes Nico manja.

“Kalian... Kalian kan sudah aku beri tahu bahwa tempat ini berbahaya!! Makanya aku tidak mau mengajak kalian!!” Seru Eli naik pitam memarahi mereka berdua.

“MAAF!!” Jawab Nozomi dan Nico dengan kompak.

“Tunggu sebentar! Kata kalian kemarin? Maksudmu, kalian sudah berada di hutan ini selama 1 minggu?” Tanya Umi.

“Ehh, sudah selama itu kah? Nico tidak ingat, sih.” Jawab Nico ragu-ragu sambil memandang Nozomi dengan muka keheranan.

 

“I... Ini tidak mungkin!!”

“Hanayo?!”

“B.. Bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua masih bisa hidup?!!” Tutur Hanayo shock.

“Ini tidak masuk akal!!”

“EHH?!!”

“Hanayo, aku mengerti mungkin kamu tidak bisa memahami ini tapi bukankah dalam hidup ini ada kalanya kamu bisa salah. Sesekali, Kamu pasti bisa membuat kesalahan dan itu adalah hal yang manusiawi.” Kata Umi kepada Hanayo mencoba bersikap bijak.

“Tapi, seharusnya orang yang telah berubah menjadi monster maka mereka tidak mungkin bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal.” Tegas Hanayo penuh keyakinan.

“Hmm... apakah mungkin?!” Seru Hanayo tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu sambil mengeluarkan kartu miliknya.

“Kartu itu?!”

“Apakah yang kamu maksud adalah kartu ini?!” Tanya Nozomi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, disusul oleh Nico juga.

“Ehh, Kenapa kamu bisa tahu?!” Tanya Hanayo heran

“Kartu ini yang telah berbicara kepadaku.” Jawab Nozomi tersenyum.

“Begitu yah, aku mengerti sekarang.”

“Jadi Nozomi dan Nico juga punya kartu ini! Jadi mereka juga sama seperti kita! Warrior!”

“Yah! Yah! Betul begitu kan Hanayo?!” Kata Rin penuh semangat. Semua gadis disana juga menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan argumen Rin.

“K.. kamu ini sebenarnya siapa?!!” Kata Hanayo dengan mata terbelalak dan berkeringat dingin saat menatap Nozomi.

“Apakah mungkin?! Jangan-jangan kamu adalah....”

“Hmm?” Respon Nozomi heran.

“Tidak mungkin!!, Sudahlah, lupakan saja!!.” Tutup Hanayo yang segera pergi menuju tendanya seorang diri meninggalkan mereka semua.

“Hei, Hei.. Ada apa dengan anak itu?!” Tanya Nozomi kepada Eli.

“Sudahlah Nozomi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita semua kembali ke perkemahan bersama-sama sekarang.” Jawab Eli sambil tersenyum.

“Baiklah.”

 

Pada akhirnya, jumlah orang yang berada di kelompok ini bertambah 2 orang lagi, jadi sekarang ada 8 orang yang mengikuti perjalanan ini. Sementara itu, sepertinya Nozomi dan Nico tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang telah mereka alami selama berubah menjadi monster dan sepertinya tidak ada gadis yang berminat untuk membicarakan kejadian itu kepada mereka.

Demikianlah mereka berhasil melewati pintu gerbang hutan yang pertama dan bisa meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga perjalanan ini pasti akan semakin sulit karena kekuatan musuh yang mereka hadapi juga akan semakin kuat.

 

 **\- chapter 6:** End -


	9. Blood Sister.

_"Hwaaa...! Jadi ini yah tempat perkemahan mereka...! Kecil yah...!"_ \- Nozomi Toujo.

 

* * *

 

**Sebelumnya di Super Idol Warrior:**

Perjalanan 6 gadis ini di dalam hutan menemui rintangan. **Hanayo** maju bertarung melawan Monster Ni dan No yang menghadang mereka. Pertarungan ini juga membuat Kotori berhasil berubah menjadi Angel Warrior dan berrhasil mengalahkan monster El Nino, yang sebelumnya telah bersatu. Monster Ni dan No yang telah dikalahkan lalu telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia, yang tidak lain merupakan kakak kelas mereka Nozomi dan Nico. kini mereka berdelapan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama-sama mencari Honoka ke kuil " **Energi Kekal** ".

 

* * *

 

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA... GAAAAAWAAAAATTTT!**

Pagi yang tenang di dalam hutan itu tiba-tiba pecah ketika gadis berdarah ¼ rusia itu berteriak panik dari dalam perkemahan.

 

 **"INI... INI GAWAT!"** Jerit Eli dengan panik.

 

* * *

 

 **Part 1:** Dangerous Situation!

 

"Ehh.. Eli-san?" Kotori dan yang lainnya bergegas menghampiri Eli yang terlihat panik di dalam perkemahan itu.

"Teman-teman... k-k-kita d-dalam b-b-bahaya-a-a-a..." Kata Eli dengan suara gemetar sambil memeluk erat sebuah papan daftar di depan dadanya.

"Ada apa sih? Ada Musuh?!" Tanya Hanayo dari luar kemah karena dia tidak bisa masuk.

"B-Bukan... Bukan itu!" Jawab Eli gugup.

"S-Stok bahan makanan kita selama satu minggu ini sudah habis sekarang!"

 

"EHH?!"

"Maksudmu pagi ini kita tidak ada sarapan?" Tanya Nico terkejut. Eli menjawab itu dengan anggukkan kepala pelan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana ini?!..." Tanya Rin panik.

"Hmm... Sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa setelah kehadiran dua orang ini, stok makanan kita jadi semakin cepat berkurang." Ujar Maki sambil menatap sinis kepada Nozomi dan Nico. Seluruh gadis disana juga ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui argumen Maki tersebut.

"Ahh... Nico-chi, kamu sih terlalu banyak makannya." Kata Nozomi sambil mengehela nafasnya.

 **"HEI.. KOK AKU SIH?!"** Protes Nico membela dirinya.

"Nozomi, bukannya kamu yang suka nambah makan banyak selama ini! Lagipula dengan tubuhku yang sekecil ini mana mungkin aku makan banyak!"

"Hahahaha..." Seluruh gadis itu tertawa mendengar keributan mereka berdua.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga kita kan memang tidak pernah menyangka bakal ketambahan dua orang lagi di dalam perjalanan ini." Ujar Umi mencoba bersikap bijak. "Yah kan, Kak Nozomi dan Nico?."

Umi memalingkan mukanya kepada mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi para gadis disana kembali menganggukkan kepala mereka karena juga setuju dengan perkataan Umi.

 

"Yaelah.. aku kira ada apa. Memangnya hal seperti itu adalah masalah yang serius, yah?" Tanya Hanayo heran.

"Kalau aku sih selama ini tidak pernah khawatir tentang masalah makanan." Lanjut Hanayo dengan cuek.

Mendengar perkataan Hanayo barusan, tiba-tiba suasana kemah menjadi senyap dalam seketika. Tampak seluruh gadis disana menatap Hanayo dengan ekspresi wajah shock.

**"HEEEHHH?!"**

"Ehh... Kamu ini bukan manusia yah?!" Sindir Nico.

"Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang penting! Salah satu hal yang terpenting dalam kebutuhan pokok manusia selain sandang _(pakaian)_ dan papan _(tempat tinggal),_ yah pangan (makanan), ngerti?!"

"Hanayo-san, Memangnya selama ini kamu makan apa untuk bertahan hidup?" Tanya Kotori yang penasaran.

"Cukup dengan ini... Biji-bijian, bulir jagung dan padi yang sudah dikeringkan." Kata Hanayo sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kantong hitam yang berada di bagian pinggang kirinya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hanayo tersebut, satu per satu gadis disana yang ada disana mulai keluar meninggalkan kemah dengan tatapan wajah kosong dan menjauhi Hanayo perlahan-lahan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang cuma ada satu hal: _"Orang ini beneran bukan manusia!"_

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu, aktivitas kita hari ini adalah mengumpulkan bahan makanan!", Kata Eli memberikan komando.

"Karena sekarang kita ada 8 orang maka kita bagi menjadi 4 kelompok. Kotori dan Hanayo bertugas mencari dan mengumpulkan bahan makanan, Nico dan Nozomi bertugas mengecek dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan akomodasi di perkemahan, Rin dan Maki bertugas mencari tumbuhan obat yang berguna untuk kesehatan, sedangkan Aku dan Umi akan pergi mencari air minum. Ada pertanyaan?"

 

Pada pagi hari itu mereka terpaksa harus melewatkan jam sarapan pagi karena tidak ada bahan makanan yang cukup untuk dimakan. Oleh karena itulah tidak ada gadis yang merasa keberatan dengan pembagian tugas itu karena ini adalah sesuatu yang mendesak.

 

**Kelompok 3 – Rin & Maki**

"Nyaaa... Ini Membosankan!" Celoteh Rin yang sudah tidak tahan menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa harus kita yang pergi mencari tumbuhan obat sih?!"

"Rin, kan tidak mengerti hal-hal yang semacam ini!"

"Yah, kalau begitu kamu diam saja lah, Rin!", Kata Maki singkat.

"Kalau kamu memang tidak mengerti, yah sudah! Kamu tidak perlu mengeluh seperti ini!"

"Biarkan aku yang mencari, tugas kamu cuma tinggal membawakannya saja."

"Maki mengerti tentang tumbuhan obat-nyaa?" Tanya Rin.

"Yaahh, Cuma sedikit.. Lagipula memang karena inilah alasan utama sehingga Eli-senpai menunjukku untuk mencari tanaman obat." Kata Maki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh yah, Mamanya Maki bekerja di bidang kesehatan, kan? Tidak heran jika anaknya juga mengetahui tentang seluk-beluk dunia kesehatan. Hihihi..." Celetuk Rin santai.

"Diamlah Rin... Kesamaan minatku tentang obat-obatan dan tentang perkerjaan ibuku itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!." Jawab Maki dengan suara kesal.

"Ma-Maaf,nyaa.." Kata Rin dengan gugup.

 

**Kelompok 1 – Kotori & Hanayo**

"Kotori, bagaimana menurutmu perjalanan kita sejauh ini?", Tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori

"Aku kira perjalanan ini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan." Jawab Kotori singkat

"Mhhhmm... tidak buruk yah?, tapi kamu harus tetap waspada, Kotori." Kata Hanayo dengan suara serius.

"Di dunia yang bulat ini kita tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan keberuntungan memihak kepada kita. Aku bukannya meminta hal yang buruk terjadi kepada kita, sih. Hanya saja tetaplah waspada terhadap segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi."

Kotori menganggukkan kepalanya mengamini perkataan Hanayo tersebut.

"Selain itu..."

"Kotori, kemarilah sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu."

 

* * *

 

 **Part 2:** My Precious Sister

 

**Kelompok 2 – Umi & Eli**

"Akhirnya, sampai juga di tempat ini...!" Teriak Umi gembira.

"Ahhh, Senangnya... Sepertinya baru kemarin kita berada disini... hihihi..." Kata Eli sambil melihat air terjun yang ada didepannya.

"Eli-senpai, Bagaimana jika kita mengajak yang lainnya untuk berkemah dlsini saja. Sama seperti waktu kemarin ketika kita berkemah bersama dengan grup A-RISE?" Usul Umi.

"Emm... Apakah kamu yakin dengan itu, Umi? Lokasi tempat ini berseberangan dengan tempat kemah kita. Bukankah itu berarti kita akan mengubah rute perjalanan lagi?" Tanya Eli ragu-ragu.

"A-Aku hanya bercanda... hehehe..." Kata Umi tertawa gugup.

"Ohh... hahaha... Tapi aku pikir sebetulnya itu ide yang bagus sih." Ucap Eli.

"Aku pikir mereka pasti juga ingin berada disini, maksudku kita kan sudah lama tidak mandi... Hahaha..."

"Hahaha...", Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita segera ambil air yang ada disini dulu, yuk." Eli memberikan satu jirigen air kepada Umi. Mereka berdua lalu mendekati pancuran air terjun tersebut untuk mengisi jirigen mereka dengan air jernih.

 

_"sreeekkk... sreeeekkk..."_

 

"Hmm... Umi-chan, apakah kamu mendengar sesuatu ?" Tanya Eli yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya mengisi air.

 **"DISANA!",** Eli mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya ke arah semak belukar yang ada di sebelah kanan air terjun.

"ELI-SENPAI, LIHAT! Itu kan?!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Eli dan Umi seperti dibuat tidak percaya ketika mereka samar-samar melihat ada sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang tergeletak tidak berdaya di balik semak tersebut..

**"ALISA!"**

"Tolong...! Seseorang tolong aku!" Teriak gadis itu dengan suara lemah.

"ALISA!" Eli berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Kakak?... Tolong aku, kak!" Kata Alisa dengan suara lemah sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

 **"ALISA! BANGUN ALISA! BERTAHANLAH!"** Teriak Eli panik.

"Cepat! Kita harus membawa dia ke perkemahan secepat mungkin!" Saran Umi yang tidak kalah panik.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!"

Eli dan Umi lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggendong Alisa dan jirigen air mereka menuju ke perkemahan.

 

**Di Tempat Perkemahan!**

 

Pada akhirnya seluruh kelompok dari 1,2 dan 4 telah berkumpul di perkemahan dengan membawa barang-barang persediaan yang diminta.

 

"Ckk... Kalian ini lama sekali! Kalian sengaja yah menyuruh kami mendata barang-barang bawaan kalian... Dan kenapa banyak sekali barang-barang sampah disini!" Gerutu Nico kesal.

"Itu karena kita tidak bisa meninggalkan sampah di dalam hutan begitu saja kan... hehehe..." Jawab Kotori kikuk.

"Kalian ini terlalu baik yah... tapi tetap saja aneh..." Kata Nico dengan kesal setelah selesai mendata seluruh barang-barang yang ada di perkemahan mereka.

Selanjutnya dia mulai membacakan laporan tentang barang bawaan yang mereka bawa di tas masing-masing member.

"Kotori, aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali bulu-bulu tebal di dalam tasmu? Bikin sesak nafas saja!"

"Lalu tas Umi ini! Ini terlalu berat untuk bisa dikeluarkan satu persatu!"

"Rin, kamu cuma membawa Mie Ramen saja di dalam tasmu ?!"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu Maki..., sepertinya cuma Maki dan Eli yang barang bawaannya normal disini.."

"Emang Maki bawa apaan, nyaa?" Tanya Rin yang penasaran.

"Itu..." Kata Nico ragu-ragu.

 **"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, RIN!"** Jawab Nico dan Maki dengan kompak

 

"Baiklah, setelah kami melakukan pendataan kami bisa simpulkan bahwa kita berdelapan masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan cadangan makanan – mie ramen milik Rin - yang tersisa sampai 2 hari ke depan.", Kata Nozomi setelah menganalisa sisa bahan makanan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hasil buruan kalian?" Tanya Nozomi.

"Maki banyak menemukan tumbuhan herbal di dalam hutan, nyaa! Kalau begini kalian tidak perlu khawatir kalau terkena sakit... Hehehe..." Kata Rin dengan riang.

"Tetap saja, kalau kalian sakit itu hanya akan menjadi beban." Maki buru-buru menyela perkataan Rin.

"Kami membawakan tanaman umbi, buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, beberapa jamur... dan telur." Kata Kotori.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa mengambil telur burung di hutan ini begitu saja?" Tanya Nozomi

"Tidak masalah, karena aku juga sudah membunuh induknya sekaligus." Jawab Hanayo dengan tenang sambil menenteng bangkai induk burung merpati yang sudah dibunuhnya.

 _"Kejamnya...!"_ , Pikir mereka semua saat melihat hasil buruan Hanayo tapi tidak ada satupun yang protes karena mereka juga sudah lama ingin makan daging.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa memasak ini terlebih dahulu." Kata Nico mengambil burung merpati dari tangan Hanayo.

"Nico, kamu bisa memasak itu kan?" Tanya Nozomi.

"Tentu saja!.. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang akan memasak makanan di kelompok ini?!", Jawab Nico dengan ketusnya.

"Yah, Mungkin tidak akan terlalu enak tapi ya sudahlah..." Imbuh Nozomi.

 **"NOZOMI!"** Teriak Nico yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya segera berlari mengejar Nozomi dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

"HYAAAAA... KABUR...!"

 

Pada akhirnya acara inspeksi itu berakhir dengan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Nozomi dan Nico. Semua gadis yang disana hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku kakak kelas mereka itu.

 

"Jadi, kemana Eli-san dan Umi-san? Masih belum kembali?" Tanya Kotori kepada yang lainnya namun mereka hanya menggelenggkan kepala.

" **TEMAN-TEMAN! CEPAT TOLONG KAMI!"**

Terdengar suara Umi yang sangat mendesak dari kejauhan perkemahan.

"Ada apa?!"

 

Seluruh gadis disana segera berlari menghampiri Umi dan Eli. Mereka juga melihat Eli sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil di punggungnya

 

"Oh, itu kan?!..." Ujar Nozomi terkejut.

"Siapa dia itu?" Tanya Kotori.

"Itu Adiknya Eli, kan? Alisa?!" Kata Nico yang tidak kalah panik.

 

 **"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE DALAM KEMAH! BIAR AKU YANG MERAWATNYA!"** Kata Maki yang segera bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda sambil membawa kotak P3K miliknya.

"Maki, tolong yah!" Kata Eli sambil membawa Alisa masuk ke dalam tenda

"Tenanglah Eli... Dia pasti tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Maki meyakinkan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Oh, jadi dia itu adikmu?" Tanya Hanayo dengan suara dingin.

"Iya... Ada apa?" Kata Eli dengan tegang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kata Hanayo dingin sembari pergi meninggalkan keramaian disana.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian Maki keluar dari tenda sambil mengusap peluh keringat di wajahnya.

 

"Bagaimana keadaan dia, Maki-chan?" Tanya Eli dengan cemas.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma pingsan karena kelelahan, berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat dan pasti dia akan segera membaik." Terang Maki menjelaskan keadaan Alisa.

"Kakak?..."

Terdengar suara Alisa sedang menggigau memanggil Eli dari dalam kemah. Maki menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memperbolehkan Eli untuk masuk ke dalam tenda menjenguk adiknya yang tercinta itu. Dengan segera Eli masuk ke dalam kemah menghampiri tubuh adiknya yang terbaring lemah di atas tikar.

"Ya, Aku disini, Alisa!" Kata Eli sambil menggenggam erat tangan adiknya.

 

Sementara itu di luar perkemahan terlihat para gadis lainnya sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai keberadaan Alisa.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya... Apakah kita juga mengajak dia ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini?" Tanya Kotori.

"Tidak, itu terlalu beresiko! Dia bisa saja membahayakan kelompok kita. Lagipula, sudah cukup banyak masalah yang ada di kelompok ini. Aku tidak ingin ada beban yang ditambahkan lagi dalam perjalanan ini." Jawab Hanayo.

"Maksudmu, kita akan mengusirnya?" Tanya Nozomi terkejut.

"Yah, Dia harus segera pergi dari sini..." Kata Hanayo pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala. seluruh gadis disana hanya bisa tertunduk lesu sambil terdiam termenung mendengar jawaban sang " _the keeper"_ itu.

 

Keadaan di perkemahan itu menjadi sunyi kembali hingga...

 

**"BRUKK!"**

 

Tiba-tiba para gadis disana dikejutkan dengan ambruknya tubuh Hanayo seperti habis dihantam benda yang keras dari belakang, nyatanya dia baru saja menerima pukulan yang sangat keras dari Eli.

 **"OH, JADI KAMU ANGGAP ADIKKU ITU BEBAN!"** Bentak Eli kepada Hanayo yang baru saja keluar dari kemah. Eli berjalan mendekati Hanayo berniat untuk memukulnya lagi namun beruntung Umi dan Nozomi berhasil untuk menahan kepalan tangannya.

 **"FINE!... JIKA DIA HARUS PERGI MAKA AKU JUGA AKAN PERGI DARI SINI!"** Teriak Eli dengan suara keras.

**"Kamu tahu?! Dibandingkan dengan keadaan yang terjadi di dunia pada saat ini, Bagiku, adikku itu jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawa kalian semua."**

**" PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN!"** Teriak Eli sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eli-san, tunggu sebentar!" Umi berlari mengejar Eli yang terlihat menangis.

"Jangan halangi aku, Umi! Keputusanku ini sudah bulat... Besok, Kami akan segera pergi setelah adikku sadar." Kata Eli sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Umi.

 **"PUAS KAN KAMU, HANAYO!",** Sekali lagi Eli berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Hanayo dari kejauhan.

 **"ELI-SENPAI!"** Teriak Kotori cemas.

"Tenanglah Kotori, Eli-chi tidak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya itu... Dia memang begitu jika menjadi emosional " Kata Nozomi mencoba menenangkan Kotori.

 

* * *

 

 **Part 3:** I Will Never Make You Walk Alone!

**Keesokan Paginya!**

"GAWAT! Eli-senpai benar-benar pergi!" Teriak Umi dengan panik yang membangunkan seluruh gadis di perkemahan itu.

"APA?! Bagaimana ini?!", Tanya Rin yang juga ikutan panik melihat reaksi kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yah, Kalau itu keputusan dia, yah apa boleh buat. Kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Tidak baik menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan datang kembali." Jawab Hanayo dengan tenang sambil merapikan isi tasnya.

"Hahh?! Hanayo! Kamu itu apa-apan sih!" Teriak Umi yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Hanayo itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah selama ini kamu pernah merasakan punya teman atau tidak!"

"Tapi jika seorang teman dengan sengaja tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian, bagiku dia itu tidak lebih rendah daripada sekedar sampah!"

 

"Ckkckk... Kalau begitu aku pergi!", Geram Umi sambil membawa tas miliknya dan pergi berlari meninggalkan perkemahan.

"Hmm...", Gumam Hanayo acuh, memejamkan matanya saat Umi pergi meninggalkan perkemahan.

"Ayo kita pergi..." Perintah Hanayo.

"Tunggu sebentar,tapi dimana Kotori-san ?!" Tanya Maki sambil menghitung jumlah orang yang tersisa.

"Ckkckk.. Anak itu...!" Gerutu Hanayo.

"Kakak, kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Alisa yang tampak kebingungan. Saat ini Eli dan Alisa sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan untuk menuju arah pulang.

"Alisa, saat ini kita akan segera pulang..." Jawab Eli kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kita pergi meninggalkan mereka?" tanya adik kecilnya yang masih kebingungan dengan makna senyuman kakaknya tersebut

"Yup, Lagipula mereka juga tidak keberatan, kok..." Jawab Eli tersenyum getir.

 

"Ahh... Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang hutan sedang berlari tergesa-gesa mengejar mereka.

"Kotori?" Kata Eli dengan heran mengenali sosok gadis tersebut.

 

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh!"

"A-Aku... Aku cuma mau membawakan roti untuk kalian..." Kata Kotori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku pikir karena kalian terlalu pagi pergi meninggalkan perkemahan, pasti kalian belum sempat makan dulu tadi. Aku bertaruh kalian pasti saat ini kalian sedang kelaparan sekarang, yah kan..." Kata Kotori sambil mengeluarkan bekal roti dan botol minuman dari tas ranselnya.

"Terima Kasih Kotori-san..." Kata Eli malu-malu menerima pemberian roti dari Kotori, dia membagi rotinya menjadi dua untuk Alisa juga.

"Ahh... Tidak perlu sungkan." Kata Kotori dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi yah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan kalian sampai depan hutan ini."

"Ehh, tidak usah repot-repot?!" Ujar Eli segan.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa kembali ke sana dengan cepat kok... Hanya dengan sekali terbang... hehehe..." Jawab Kotori sambil mengeluarkan kartu "transform" miliknya.

**"HOOOIIII!... ELI-SAN, ALISA-CHAN... KALIAN DIMANA!"**

Terdengar suara gadis lainnya dari dalam hutan mendekati mereka.

**"KEMBALI LAH...!"**

"Ehh... itu Umi kan?", Eli terkejut ketika mendengar suara gadis misterius lainnya dari dalam hutan.

"Aaahh... Ketemu!", Umi dengan perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap berlari menghampiri Eli dan Alisa, dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Uwooo... Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Eli dengan keheranan.

"Kamu jangan pergi Eli-san. Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji kepada Kotori untuk menyelamatkan Honoka." Ucap Umi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"J-Jika kamu pergi, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini kalau bertemu Kotori nantinya!"

"Huaaa...aaaaa..." Umi menangis dengan keras di dalam pelukan Eli.

.

"Emm... Ano... Umi-chan... Aku disini, kok... hehehe..." Kata Kotori sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut dari belakang.

"Ehh? **KOTORI**!" Kata Umi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ahhhhh! Ke-ke-kenapa kamu ada disini?!"

"Ehehehe... Tidak apa-apa. Eli-senpai sudah memutuskan sendiri untuk pulang. Jadi, aku juga tidak akan memaksannya untuk ikut mencari Honoka. "

"Aku juga mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan senpai-ku ini." Jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Kotori, maafkan aku yah..." Kata Eli sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Uwwooo... Jangan menangis, Eli-senpai!" Kata Kotori mencoba menghibur kakak kelasnya itu.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kamu pasti akan kembali kepada kami lagi." Imbuhnya dengan suara lirih

"Ehh? Kamu bilang apa Kotori?" Kata Eli meminta Kotori mengulang perkataannya.

"Umm... bukan apa-apa... hehehe..." Jawab Kotori sambil menggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Kalian... Kalian semua itu baik sekali yah... Aku harap bisa secepatnya masuk ke SMA Otonokizaka dan menjadi adik kelas kalian." Kata Alisa menyela perbincangan mereka.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kamu pastI bisa!" Kata Umi tersenyum sambil memengang pundak Alisa.

 

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan menyusuri rute jalan yang sebelumnya pernah di lalui oleh Eli dan Umi untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Eli menuju ke arah timur tempat mereka mengambil air kemarin. Pagi itu, Eli sengaja tidak memilih rute jalan balik yang saat ini sedang mereka tempuh dengan maksud supaya keberadaan mereka berdua tidak mudah ditemukan namun bagaimanapun juga Kotori dan Umi berhasil menemukan mereka.

 

"Wah, ada air terjun! Indah sekali..." Kata Kotori dengan perasaan kagum

"Hmm... tempat ini yah..."

"Sebetulnya disinilah lokasi pertama kali kami mendirikan kemah di dalam hutan bersama dengan Honoka dan A-RISE." Kata Umi mengenang saat itu.

"Disini juga kami menemukan Alisa pingsan." Kata Eli sambil memandang adik kecilnya itu.

"H-H-Honoka pernah kesini?!" Dengan perasaan sesak, Kotori tiba-tiba diliputi rasa haru yang begitu besar sehingga membuat bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kotori? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Umi cemas sambil memegang pundakknya.

"Umm... tidak apa-apa." Kotori segera menyeka air matanya dan berusaha untuk tegar.

"Semuanya, Lihat ini! Ini kan..." Seru Eli sambil mengambil suatu benda dari dasar genangan air, tidak jauh dari air terjun itu.

"Pita?"

"Jangan-jangan ini pita Honoka yang hilang pada waktu itu yah?!." Seru Umi.

"Anak itu begitu ceroboh sampai bisa kehilangan benda seperti ini saat mandi."

"Hahaha..." Mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

 

* * *

 

 **Part 4:** A Forest Tale

 

**Menjelang Sore Hari**

"Jadi Alisa bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa berada di hutan ini?" Tanya Eli sementara beristirahat sejenak di dekat sungai kecil.

"Ehh, kakak lupa? Aku kan ada acara persami (perkemahan sabtu-minggu) pada minggu ini."

"Di dalam hutan terlarang ini?" Tanya Eli keheranan.

"Sebetulnya, enggak sih.. Tempatnya ada diluar hutan ini." Jawab Alisa.

"Aku dan Yukiho kemudian mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Tapi kami keasyikan bermain sampai berada di hutan ini lalu masuk terlalu dalam hingga sampai disini. Lalu kami tersesat."

"Maksudmu, kamu selama ini bersama dengan Yukiho?" Seru Umi dan Kotori terkejut. "Yukiho, adiknya Honoka itu, kan?!"

Alisa hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan dengan tampang murung.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Dia... dia... hiks... hiks..." Alisa hanya bisa terus menangis sembari memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Ehh, Alisa.. Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Eli

"Dia hilang...!" Jawab Alisa singkat.

"Ehh...!"

"Waktu itu... Ada sekumpulan monster yang menyerang kami pada saat malam hari. Dia lalu bertindak menghadang monster-monster itu untuk memberikan aku kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Dan... Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang!"

"Aku takut..." Alisa hanya bisa menangis tanpa henti menutup kata-katanya.

"Tenang, tenanglah Alisa... Kakak sekarang ada disini bersama denganmu!" Kata Eli sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirang adiknya tersebut.

"Kakak, janji yah... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

 

Eli menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap mata sayu adiknya itu.

 

"Hmm... Waktu sudah menjelang malam. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat disini saja." Usul Umi.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa peralatan kemah, jadi kita tidak bisa mendirikan tenda."

"Tidak masalah, yang penting kita bisa membuat api unggun itu saja sudah cukup untuk melewati malam ini." Kata Eli sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari kayu bakar dulu yah.."

"Aku ikut yah kak Umi?!" Pinta Alisa dengan semangat.

"Ehh? Bukankah kamu lebih aman bersama dengan kakakmu?"

"Aku ingin sedikit membantu disini. Aku sadar sudah banyak menjadi beban untuk kalian semua."

"Boleh yah kak?" Tanya Alisa kepada Umi dengan muka memelas.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kakakmu...?" Umi menoleh kepada Eli. Eli hanya terdiam sembari memberikan senyumannya sambil mengangguk pelan.

 

1 Jam telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Umi dan Alisa di dalam hutan. Sementara itu Eli dan Kotori saat ini sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal secara serius di tempat itu. Begitu serius, sehingga membuat Eli sulit untuk mempercayai setiap perkataan Kotori barusan.

 

**"KYAAAAAA...!"**

"Ehh? ALISA!"

Terdengar suara jeritan Alisa dari arah dalam hutan. Kotori dan Eli segera bergegas berlari menuju arah suara itu dengan cemas.

"Eli-senpai, kamu masih ingat kata-kataku, kan?"

"Ckkckk...!

"Aku... AKU MENGERTI!"

 

"ALISA, KAMU DIMANA?" Teriak Eli dengan gusar berlari menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

"Disini!... Kakak tolong aku...!"

Terdengar suara samar-sama Alisa dari balik semak-semak. Eli dan Kotori segera bergegas menyusuri semak belukar yang cukup tinggi itu. Pada akhirnya, disana mereka tubuh Alisa tergeletak lemah dan bersimbah darah merah membasahi rerumputan disana.

"ALISA!"

"Oh tidak, kenapa ada banyak darah di sini?"

"Alisa, ada apa ini?! Dimana Umi-chan?" Tanya Kotori cemas.

"Tadi ada sekawanan monster yang menyerang Aku dan Umi-senpai. Lalu mereka pergi membawa pergi Umi-senpai ke sebelah sana!" Jawab Alisa sambil menunjuk arah sebelah selatan hutan.

"APA?!"

"Oke! Eli-senpai, aku akan pergi mencari Umi sekarang!"

"Jika melihat jejak darah ini seharusnya mereka tidak terlalu jauh." Kotori mohon diri untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mulai pergi mencari keberadaan Umi.

 

* * *

 

 **Part 5:** The Blood of...

 

 

> _"Hiks hiks hiks..."_
> 
> _"Hiks hiks hiks..."_
> 
> _"Hiks hiks hiks..."_

 

"Alisa?! Sudah, Jangan menangis lagi!." Kata Eli sambil merangkul adiknya dengan erat.

 

 

> _"Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..."_
> 
> _"Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..."_

 

 

> _**"Hihihihi... HIHIHIHIHI..."** _
> 
> **_"HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI..."_ **

 

Eli terkaget ketika dia mendengar suara tangisan Alisa yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara tawa cekikik jahat.

 

"Ehh, Alisa?!" Eli melepaskan dekapannya dan melihat bahwa mimik wajah Alisa kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Sosok muka berbeda dari yang pernah dia lihat selama ini.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA... Jadi, cuma begini saja toh sosok para Warrior itu?

"Ternyata mereka itu Tolol semua...! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gadis cilik berambut pirang itu perlahan-lahan berdiri dan mendorong Eli dengan keras sehingga jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

**"ALISA?! BUKAN! SIAPA KAMU INI SEBENARNYA!"**

"Aku?" Gadis cilik itu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Eli yang masih kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Aku ini adikmu, kakakku tersayang...!" Katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

**"BOHONG!"**

"Itu beneran! Setidaknya itu benar bahwa aku ini adalah **mantan adikmu**... Hihihihi..."

**"APA?!!"**

"Alisa, kamu ini lagi bercanda kan?" Tanya Eli dengan penuh keraguan. Bagaimanapun dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud perkataan gadis cilik itu.

"Singkatnya, Aku... Aku ini bukan adikmu lagi, kakak..." Jawab gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

 

 _"Alisa"_ mendekati tubuh " _kakaknya"_ itu sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau berlumuran darah dari balik mantelnya. Dalam waktu singkat dia menghunuskan pisau belati itu ke bagian pinggang Eli tanpa ampun.

 

"Arrcccggghhhh...!" Teriak Eli sambil berusaha mencabut Pisau yang sudah ditancapkan semakin dalam oleh _Alisa_.

"Yah, Yah... Suara itu...!" Gadis cilik itu menatap _kakaknya_ dengan mata terbelalak dan penuh senyum kepuasan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"...Suara itulah yang aku rindukan! Benar-benar nyanyian yang nyaring untuk di dengar, kan?!... Hahahahaha...!"

"Onee-chan, Seharusnya kamu melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresi dia saat aku membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan."

"...Mati?!" Eli tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang telah lama dia bendung selama ini.

"Dimana.. **DIMANA ALISA SEKARANG?!** "

"Alisa? Oh, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, dia tidak jauh dari sini kok...!" Jawab Gadis cilik itu tersenyum sinis.

"Dia ada di dalamku." Katanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa empuknya daging anak itu ketika aku kunyah perlahan-lahan." Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menjilati bibir luarnya

"Ber-berhenti... Hentikan itu!" Eli memandang jijik gadis itu sambil berusaha menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kalau begitu... _Itadakimasu_!"

"Selamat tinggal, _Onee-chan_...!"

Gadis cilik itu mengangakan mulurnya selebar-lebarnya seperti mulut kuda nil mengagakan mulutnya, berusaha menelan tubuh Eli seutuhnya.

 

"GYAAAA...!"

 

* * *

 

 **Part 6:** The True Identity

 

**"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU...!"**

 

Terdengar teriakan keras yang menggema ke seluruh hutan, sementara itu sebuah tombak cahaya melesat dengan cepat dari langit mengarah ke gadis cilik itu. Namun dengan refleks yang bagus, _Alisa_ mampu melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan tombak itu

 

"APAA?! KAMU LAGI!" Sontak Alisa saat mengetahui sang Angel Warrior, Kotori telah muncul di hadapannya sambil menghunuskan tombak cahaya di depan mukanya.

"Eli-senpai, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Kotori kepada gadis keturunan rusia itu tanpa menoleh.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kini kamu percaya kata-kataku kan?!" Tanya Kotori dengan suara datar.

"Tapi... tapi... tetap saja..." Jawab Eli dengan suara murung.

"Eli-senpai.. AWAS!"

Kotori segera terbang menyelamatkan tubuh Eli yang hampir saja tertimpa ranting dahan pohon yang sangat besar dari atas. Tentu saja itu adalah ulah sihir dari _Alisa_.

"Cihh...Pergi kamu, manusia bersayap! Kamu jangan menghalangi jalanku.."

"ALISA!" Eli berusaha menghampiri _adiknya_ itu.

 

**"PLAKK!"**

 

Sebuah tamparan dari Kotori mendarat dengan keras di pipi kanan kakak kelasnya itu.

 

 **"ELI-SENPAI! SADARLAH! DIA ITU BUKAN ALISA!"** Teriak Kotori kesal.

"Hei Monster... Tunjukkan wajah aslimu! Aku sudah muak melihat topengmu itu!"

 

"Khu..khu...khu..."

"Ada apa? Apa kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkanku jika aku menampakkan wujud asliku?" Tantang _Alisa._

"Asal kamu tahu? Hanya dengan tubuh ini saja, aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Sial, Monster... Monster sialan!" Teriak Kotori yang benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Monster yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang manusia lalu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain yang mencintainya... Itu adalah perbuatan keji yang tidak bisa di maafkan!"

"Aku, Kotori, Sang Angel Warrior akan menghukummu!"

"Ohh... Silahkan saja, kalau kamu bisa!" Teriak _Alisa_ sambil berlari menghadapi Kotori. _Alisa_ mengeluarkan sebuah serangan dari tangannya, sebuah bola sinar gelap yang di arahkan kepada Kotori.

**"DARK BEAM!"**

 

**"SHINING LASER!"**

 

Kotori mencoba menghalau sinar itu dengan sinar terang dari ujung tombaknya. Akan tetapi dia terlambat sepermili detik sehingga tubuhnya terpapar cahaya kegelapan itu terlebih dahulu. Dan menyerap separuh dari kekuatannya.

 

**"Kyaaaaa...aaaaa...!"**

 

"Kamu... Kamu ini siapa?!" Tanya Kotori dengan suara terputus-putus. Kotori kini telah kembali berubah wujud menjadi bentuk manusia.

"Huahahaha... Bahkan seorang warrior saja tidak mampu menghadapi kekuatanku...!"

"Inilah kekuatan kami yang sebenarnya. Para Kesatria Kegelapan, **Clandestine!**."

_"Klan-des-tain?!"_

 

Samar-samar Kotori merasa bahwa pandangannya mulai tampak kabur dan menjadi gelap sebelum dirinya menjadi pingsan. Dia masih bisa merasakan bahwa gadis cilik itu mendekati dirinya dan berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada dirinya.

 

**"ITADAKIMA-"**

 

"DUARRRR!"

 

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tali cambuk yang disentak dengan keras ke tanah sehingga menimbulkan awan kabut debu yang tebal dan memisahkan jarak antara Kotori dengan monster cilik itu. Tentu itu adalah ulah dari Hanayo yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelamatkan Kotori dengan bantuan tali cambuknya.

 

* * *

 

 **Part 7:** Your Decision, Determined!

 

"Hmm..."

"Navolger, Level: Bintang 7, Power skill: mampu memanipulasi wujud orang yang sudah dimakannya."

"Huh? Monster kanibal yah? Sangat membosankan sekali..." Terangnya saat membaca info dari device stage miliknya.

"Hei kamu, kamu masih kuat untuk berdiri kan?" Tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori. Kotori mengangguk kepala pelan.

"Jadi, Navolger... Apa yang kamu mau?" Tanya Hanayo kepada monster gadis itu dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu. Bisakah kamu pergi dari sini?"

"Huh? Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi... Sana pergi! Hush hush...!"

Awalnya **Navolger** , monster peniru _Alisa_ itu hanya bisa bengong menerima perlakuan Hanayo barusan. Namun setelah pertanyaan yang kedua, dia tersadar bahwa dirinya telah diremehkan dan berubah sikap mengeluarkan amarahnya.

**"HEI KAMU! KAMU MENGEJEKKU YAH!"**

"Sialan, rasakan ini!" Navolger itu berlari untuk bersiap memukul Hanayo

"Kyaaa... HANAYO AWAS!" Teriak Eli.

 

"BRUKK...!"

 

Sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan kanan monster itu mendarat di pelipis kanan Hanayo. Akan tetapi Hanayo segera bangkit dan menghadapi Navolger. Dengan nafas bengis, Navolger menjadi kehilangan kendali dan kembali menghajar Hanayo habis-habisan. Namun demikian, dengan menggunakan setiap nafas terakhirnya, Hanayo masih berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

 

"Kenapa... Kenapa Hanayo! Kenapa kamu tidak melawan?" Tanya Eli dengan nada heran.

"Huh?" Hanayo berlagak bloon saat mendengar pertanyaan Eli barusan

"Kenapa kamu tidak bertarung?" Tanya Eli ulang.

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang... Kenapa kamu tidak menghajar balik?!" Tanya Eli yang menjerit kesal.

"Huh.. Memangnya kamu sudah yakin dengan itu, Eli-san?" Tanya Hanayo sambil menatap Eli dalam-dalam. Seketika itu dada Eli menjadi terasa sesak saat mengetahui bahwa maksud pertanyaan Hanayo barusan adalah apakah dia yakin dia tega melihat 'adik'nya di hajar olehnya.

 

**"MATI KAMU!"**

 

Monster Navolger kembali maju menendang Hanayo hingga jatuh terjerembab. Tanpa ampun dia terus memukul Hanayo bertubi-tubi di bagian perutnya hingga lebam. Sambil mengerahkan setiap sisa tenaganya dia masih mampu untuk berdiri kembali.

 

"Jadi, -apa yang kamu mau?" Tanya Hanayo kepada Eli dengan susah payah.

 

**"DEATH PUNCH!"**

 

Navolger bersiap memberikan serangan pukulan jitunya ke muka Hanayo. Sementara itu Kotori sudah kehabisan tenaga dan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Eli hanya bisa menangis melihat kejadian tragedi yang memilukan itu.

 

 **"HA-HANAYO, TOLONGLAH!"** Teriak Eli dengan suara melengking disertai air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

**"BUNUH DIA!!!!"**

"Hmm.. Baiklah.."

Hanayo segera memutar tubuhnya menghindari pukulan terakhir Navolger dan bangkit untuk serius bertarung melawan monster peniru itu.

 

**"BUSHIMO!"**

 

Hanayo berubah wujud menjadi Gems Warrior, Rocky Knight. Dan dengan kekuatan sihirnya dia segera membekukan kaki Navolger dengan pasir semen yang lengket sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

 

**"APA INI!"**

 

"Hei, Monster peniru... Waktumu sudah habis! Jika kamu sayang dengan nyawamu sebaiknya kamu mulai menunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya. SEKARANG!"

Hanayo serius memulai serangannya dengan mengeluarkan sabetan cambuk yang mengarah ke bagian perut Navolger.

"Ups, ini balasan untuk yang tadi yah."

"Lalu sekarang adalah ini..."

 

**"GOLDEN STONE!"**

 

Saat ini muncul sebongkah batu besar berwarna emas di depan Hanayo. Dengan sekali sabetan dia melilit batu itu dengan cambuknya dan melontarkannya kepada Navolger.

 

 **"BERAT...!"** Keluh Navolger yang berusaha keras menahan timpaan batu itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huh? Tentu saja... Lagipula itu adalah batu emas asli."

**"APA INI?!"**

"Well, tentunya itu bukan batu biasa. Batu ini bukan berasal dari bumi, - lagipula emas itu adalah logam bukan bebatuan - jadi semakin lama batu itu berada di bumi maka dia akan menyerap bahan material yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menambah beban masanya sehingga dia akan menjadi semakin berat dan semakin berat."

"Tidak ada gunanya kamu berusaha menahan itu dengan wujud bocah cilik seperti itu."

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, jika kamu sayang nyawamu maka kamu lebih baik kembalilah ke wujud aslimu sekarang!"

**"Cihh... KETERLALUAN! UWAAAAAAA...!"**

 

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Navolger yang saat ini malah berteriak kesakitan, seakan-akan ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya yang akan meledak. Sementara itu dia kini mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan tertimpa bongkahan batu emas itu sepenuhnya.

 

**"KAMU... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"**

 

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh keras dari dalam tanah yang mengguncangkan tanah yang ada disekitar tempat itu. tidak lama kemudian monster itu bangkit dari dalam tanah dengan wujud yang baru, dia tampak seperti manusia yang berwajah ikan dengan rambut panjang dan penuh dengan sisik berwarna biru hitam.

 

"Huh, jadi itu yah rupa wujud aslimu?" Tanya Hanayo dengan memasang muka jijik.

"Jelek yah!"

"MATILAH KAU!"

 

Monster Navolger yang marah bergerak maju untuk memukul Hanayo kembali, namun Hanayo kali ini lebih siap segera meladeni perlawanan monster itu. Dia segera melompat terbang menghindari pukulannya dan dalam sepersekian detik dia mengeluarkan sabetan cambuknya.

 

**"FLARE WAVE!"**

 

Tali cambuk itu melilit kaki kiri monster itu sehingga dia jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara itu muncul api besar dari lilitan tali itu sehingga membakar kakinya hingga hangus.

 

 **"ROAAAARRRR...!"** Teriak Monster itu mengerang kesakitan

"Masih belum!"

 

**"GREEN FLASH!"**

 

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Hanayo kembali melemparkan tali cambuknya yang kini membentuk duri lancip berbentuk tombak panjang menuju ke perut monster itu. Tapi...

 

**"SECRET MIRROR!"**

 

Monster itu mengeluarkan jurusnya sehingga muncul sebuah kaca di depannya yang melahap cambuk miliknya seutuhnya.

"HAH! APAA?!" Teriak Hanayo tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Hanayo keluar sebuah cermin yang sama dan kini cermin itu memuntahkan cambuk miliknya itu dan segera meluncur mengenai dirinya dari belakang punggungnya.

 

"BAAAAMMM!"

 

"HAHAHAHAHA... Bagaimana rasanya terkena jurus sendiri?! Enak, kan?" Ejek monster itu.

 

**"CRAKER SOUL!"**

 

Lagi-lagi Monster itu kembali mengucapkan sebuah mantra, kini muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang sangat besar di bawah kaki Hanayo. Hanayo yang tidak mendapat tempat pijakan pada akhirnya ikut terjatuh kedalamnya, lubang itu lalu tertutup dengan sendirinya tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

 

* * *

 

 **Part 8:** Say Your Prayer.

 

 **"HUAHAHAHAHAHA... BERHASIL!"** Seru monster itu dengan penuh sukacita.

**"A-AKU BERHASIL MEMBUNUH SATU WARRIOR DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!"**

"Master pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini!"

Monster itu berteriak kegirangan saat melihat serangannya berhasil, sementara itu di pihak lain, shock mendalam dialami oleh Eli dan Kotori yang melihat Hanayo telah lenyap di depan mata mereka sendiri.

 **"H-HANAYO!"** Seru Eli.

Perlahan-lahan Monster Navolger bergerak mendekati Kotori yang masih berbaring tidak berdaya.

 **"T-Tunggu! Mau apa kamu?!** Jerit Eli yang berusaha melindungi Kotori

**"Kyaaa... Berhenti!"**

"Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main lagi... Aku sudah tidak berminat memakan kalian lagi, sebaliknya aku akan segera mengirim kalian ke tempat teman kalian sebelumnya berasal!" Kata Monster itu dengan nafas bengis.

 

**"DARK BEAM!"**

 

"Kyaaaa...!"

 

Sebelum sempat sinar hitam itu menerpa Kotori dan Eli. Tiba-tiba secara ajaib, kartu milik Eli dan Kotori yang disimpan dibalik baju mereka masing-masing terbang melayang dan memancarkan sinar hijau yang sangat terang dengan sendirinya, cahaya terang itu juga memusnahkan pancaran sinar hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh monster itu barusan.

 

"Kekuatan ini...!" Kata Kotori.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada energi yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku!"

Kotori lalu bangkit dan memanggil kembali _Stage Charger_ miliknya. Kotori lalu memberi tanda kepada Eli untuk segera menjauh dari dirinya.

 

**"BUSHIMO!"**

 

Kotori lalu kembali berubah menjadi Angel Warrior dan memanggil kembali Tombak Cahaya miliknya.

 

"Cih, ini menyebalkan!" Keluh Monster itu.

 **"A-APA!"** Teriak Kotori.

**"A-APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP HANAYO!"**

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!"**

 

**"WHITE ANGLE STRIKE!"**

Kotori lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang secepat kilat menusuk dada monster itu dengan tombak miliknya hingga membelakangi monster tersebut.

 

 

>  
> 
> "Hai jiwa yang jahat, monster yang telah mengkotori perasaan hati murni orang lain... kembalilah ke neraka terdalam, tempat asalmu berada!" Ucap Kotori melafalkan mantranya. Kotori lalu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengetukkan tombak miliknya ke tanah seraya menyegel mantranya.

 

Selesai dia mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang keluar dari luka tusukan di dada monster itu dan kemudian monster itu meledak.

 

"K-Kotori-chan? K-kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Eli yang melihat tubuh Kotori tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"I-ini semua salahku...! H-Hanayo-san dia sudah..." Ujarnya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Eli lalu memeluk adik kelasnya itu dengan erat.

"Sudahlah... Itu semua sudah terjadi... Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah..." Kata Eli mencoba untuk menenangkan Angle Warrior itu.

"T-tapi karena aku... Hanayo-san...! Hanayo-san...!" Jerit Kotori yang tidak mampu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

 

"...Ada apa sih?" Tiba-tiba muncul suara seorang gadis dari belakang mereka. Terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan sumber suara tersebut.

"H-HANAYO?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian itu memang selalu berisik seperti ini yah...!"

"T-tapi b-bukannya kamu tadi...?!" Tanya Kotori sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Cihh, memangnya kamu pikir aku akan mati karena mantra lemah seperti itu?!"

 

Belum sempat Hanayo menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Kotori segera memeluknya dengan erat.

 

 _"Tadaima..."_ Kata Hanayo pelan. ( **T/N:** Aku Pulang)

"Okaeri..." Jawab Kotori. ( **T/N:** Selamat datang.)

.

"Emm... H-Hanayo-san... maafkan aku?" Kata Eli dengan canggung sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" Tanya Hanayo yang gagal paham.

"Seandainya aku mendengarkanmu, tentunya kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini?!"

"Tidak, lagipula ini semua sudah sesuai dengan rencanaku.." Jawab Hanayo sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Yah sudahlah, ayo pulang..." Katanya sambil pergi berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua terlebih dulu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eli kebingungan.

 

* * *

 

 **Chapter 9:** The Reason Behind Everything.

.

"Umm... Eli-senpai?" Tegur Kotori.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya.. Begini, kemarin sewaktu di hutan Hanayo telah menunjukkan kepadaku salah satu kegunaan dari device ini, yaitu untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh."

"Layar device ini akan mengeluarkan warna merah apabila terdeteksi adanya monster yang seperti tadi. Oleh karena itu pada saat kamu membawa Alisa kemarin tiba-tiba device kita berubah warna menjadi merah, ingat?"

"Hanayo tidak ingin hal ini nantinya menimbulkan kekacauan di dalam perkemahan, oleh karena itu dia berencana untuk mengusirnya lalu membunuhnya. Lalu, kamu ikut dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan hanya akan membunuh monster itu apabila dia telah berubah wujud menjadi bentuk asalnya." Terang Kotori kepada Eli.

"Satu-satunya faktor yang tidak diduga disini adalah kehadiran Umi yang menyusul kita."

"Oh iya, dimana Umi sekarang?" Tanya Eli yang mendadak teringat oleh kehadiran adik kelasnya itu.

"Tenang, Hanayo-san sudah menyelematkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum monster itu bisa menyentuh tubuhnya."

"Oyy... Lama banget sih?" Terdengar suara Hanayo dari kejauhan yang menyela percakapan mereka berdua disana.

"Ahh, kita juga harus bergegas menjemput Umi sekarang. Ayo!" Seru Kotori sambil membantu membawa tas milik Umi.

"Jadi darah yang tadi itu?..." Tanya Eli.

"Itu darah milik monster itu sendiri saat bertarung melawan Hanayo sebelumnya."

"Ohh... Begitu yah... Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Kata Eli sambil tersenyum kecil, sementara itu terlihat bahwa wajah Eli tampak lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Kotori lalu melirik ke arah pinggang Eli dan terlihat banyak darah yang keluar disana.

"Ahh...Eli-senpai, Lukamu terbuka?!" Teriak Kotori yang terkejut.

"Ini bukan apa-apa... Ayo pergi" Jawab Eli lirih sambil tersenyum miris menahan lukanya.

 

Setelah itu Hanayo, Eli dan Kotori pergi ke tempat Umi berada. Hanayo sebelumnya telah meletakkan Umi yang sebelumnya pingsan ke lokasi yang aman. Tempat itu berada di balik bebatuan besar yang ditutupi oleh rerimbunan pohon dekat air terjun. Hanayo melepaskan segel mantranya untuk membuka tempat rahasia itu.

Kotori membangunkan Umi yang terbaring disana, dia lalu menceritakan kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, mengenai pertarungan Kotori dan Hanayo melawan Navolger atau Alisa palsu. Mereka lalu kembali ke tempat perkemahan bersama-sama pada saat menjelang malam tiba.

 

**Tempat Perkemahan.**

 

"Ahh... Itu mereka..."

"ELI!" Teriak Nozomi yang bergegas berlari menyambut kedatangan mereka berempat disana. Nozomi segera memeluk Eli dan Umi yang sebelumnya telah mengatakan untuk pergi.

"Ahh... Nozomi?!" Seru Eli yang terkejut.

" _Okaeri nasai_..." Ujar Nozomi pelan.

"Ahh, Tadaima..." Jawab Eli sambil tersenyum kecil.

 

Pada akhirnya mereka berdelapan kembali berkumpul dan bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Dengan persiapan bekal yang memadai dan kesatuan hati yang semakin diperbaharui mereka sedikit demi sedikit telah bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih tangguh.

Pada malam itu juga Eli tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia benar-benar larut dalam bunga tidurnya, bukan hanya karena dia sudah kelelahan seharian ini namun juga karena di dalam mimpi itu dia bertemu dengan Alisa, adik kecilnya yang sedang memandang dirinya sambil tersenyum dari kejauhan seperti hendak mengucapkan "terima kasih" dan "selamat tinggal".

 

-Chapter 7: Selesai-

 


	10. Special Interview 1

**Special Interview: We Are Super Idol: Fight and Love You.**

 

Narator: Semenjak dipublikasikan pada bulan Maret pada akhirnya cerita " **Love Live!: μ's, Super Idol Warrior"** telah memasuki chapter 6. Sesuai dengan catatan khusus di halaman awal maka halaman kali ini akan berisikan tentang keterangan tambahan yang diperlukan agar memahami tentang cerita ini. Untuk mempersingkat kata, mari kita sambut host yang akan mewawancarai para pemain dalam cerita ini, **Alisa Ayase**.

 

* * *

 

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

 

Kamera menyorot sosok siluet gadis cilik di balik tirai yang masih tertutup dari depan panggung.

Xxxxx _:_ _ **"**_ _ **niko niko niii~ anata no HAATO ni nico nico nii egao todokeru yazawa niko-niko niko-nii to oboete LABU niko~~!"**_

" _Halo semuanyaaa~~~ namaku Nico.. kali ini aku yang akan menjadi pemandu acara tayangan spesial ini... "(smile)_

"Eee to... nanii? NANI?!" [Tiba-tiba datang security yang naik ke atas panggung dan menyeret Nico keluar panggung]

"Ehh... ini pasti ada yang salah kan?, aku yang jadi MC-nya... Aku! Dareka Tatsuketee?!"

 

Narator *(geleng-geleng kepala): Cutt! Cut!... Geezzz! Mulai lagi dari awal... Rolling Back! Action!

 

* * *

 

Alisa: "Selamat pagi semuanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis barusan... Ehehehe..."

"Namaku Alisa Ayase, dan kali ini aku akan menjadi MC yang memandu acara ini. Mohon kerja samanya yah..." (membungkukkan badan)

"Baiklah, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, mari kita sambut para bintang tamu kita, inilah para pemain LL! Super Idol Warrior!"

 

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

 

**Masuk 9 gadis μ's ke atas stage**

 

Alisa: **"Baiklah, silahkan duduk... pertama-tama, mohon perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."**

Kotori: "Halo, Kotomi Minami disini... Aku adalah sahabat dari Umi dan Honoka. salam kenal."

Umi: "Um-mm-mm... N-Namaku Umi Sonoda. Aku suka seni budaya jepang... Unnn... Kotori, aku harus ngomong apa lagi?" (melirik Kotori)

Rin: Nyaaa... Aku, Rin Hoshizora. Kesukaanku adalah Mie Ramen... yoroshiku!

Maki: Hai, Namaku adalah Maki Nishikino, 15 tahun. Aku suka memainkan musik piano.

Eli: **здравствуйте! (** dibaca: [ZDRAHS-tvooy-tyeh], Hello **)** Namaku Eli Ayase, kakaknya Alisa.. Meskipun kita memiliki darah campuran ¼ Rusia tapi kita cuma bisa ngomong kata **"** **хорошо"** (dibaca: Harasho) doank sih...!

Alisa **:** Pssttt... Onee-chan! **(*blushing)**

Nico: Haik! Selanjutnya aku kan... "niko niko niii~ ...

Alisa: Yak selanjutnya...

Nico: Ehh... B-Bentar! Aku masih belum selesai memperkenalkan diri...!

Alisa: Oh, kata Produser-san untuk mempersingkat waktu kamu dilarang untuk memperkenalkan diri. Pemirsa, mbak ini adalah Nico Yazawa, gadis kelas 3 yang punya tubuh paling mungil dari para pemain lainnya.

Nico: Heii!

Alisa: Yak selanjutnya... Nozomi-senpai... dozo!

Nozomi: Ehehehe... Namaku adalah Nozomi Toujo. Hobiku adalah meramal dan membaca kartu Tarot. Jika kalian butuh di ramal, silahkan hubungi nomer di bawah ini... Maaf, tidak melayani pengusir hantu dan dukun beranak.

Hanayo: Hummpphh... Emang aku perlu memperkenalkan diri yah? D-darekaa...

Nozomi: Hanayo, kalau kamu tidak melakukan itu... Aku bersumpah akan melakukan "Washi-Washi suru..."

Hanayo: Kyaaaa...! Ampuun!

"Se-Selamat pagi semuanya, n-namaku Hanayo Koizumi. Aku adalah maniak nasi, apalagi nasi yang berasal dari beras siliwangi yang di tanak dengan api sedang selama 30 menit. Hummm... ummm... ummm..." (*orgasme)

Rin: "Errr... Kayo-chin?"

Alisa: Huft (*menghela nafas), Baiklah, tamu yang terakhir.

Honoka: HO! Namaku Kousaka Honoka! Pewaris toko kue manju "Homura". Aku memiliki 1 adik perempuan, Yukiho yang anaknya nakal sekali...

Alisa: *brukk* (membanting meja) Tapi, Yukiho ndak seperti itu anaknya! (mengacungkan jari telunjuk, dengan muka seram)

Honoka: "Eeehh?!... Naa..ni?"

...

TV: Mohon Maaf ada kesalahan teknis: Commercial Break

...

* * *

 

Alisa: Uhfftt... Baiklah, Saat ini mari kita mulai wawancaranya... **"Jadi, Apa** **"** **Love Live!: μ's, Super Idol Warrior" itu?"**

Eli: "Ini adalah cerita tentang para gadis μ's yang berjuang menyelamatkan dunia yang telah binasa oleh karena serangan kuasa kegelapan "Shadow Master". Jadi ini sama sekali bukanlah cerita tentang dunia idol.

Alisa: **"Ehh? Jadi kalian semua bertarung disini?"**

All: Hmmm... (menganggukkan kepala)

Kotori: Cerita ini dimulai dengan kisah pencarian harta karun legendaris, batu bertuah "Love Gem" di Kuil Energi Kekal di dalam hutan terlarang (chapter 2,1). Proyek ini adalah proyek ekspedisi gabungan antara SMA Otonokizaka dan SMA UTX, antara member grup μ's dan A-Rise. Namun di akhir perjalanan kita mendapati bahwa akhir dari proyek ini berujung pada pemusnahan umat manusia, dan menghilangnya Honoka di dalam kuil (chapter 2,2). Dan begitulah kisah petualangan ini dimulai.

Alisa: **Ehh... Jadi Honoka sejak dari awal cerita ini sudah tidak ada yah?**

Honoka: Yah begitulah, Jika semuanya sesuai dengan _time line_ -nya, seharusnya aku akan tampil debut dalam cerita dalam beberapa chapter berikutnya sih. TAPI, aku masih ikut berperan disini kok dalam kisah flashback para member lainnya.

Alisa: **Hanayo-san, disini kamu berperan sebagai "The Keeper". Apa itu?**

Hanayo: "The Keeper" adalah julukan bagi orang yang menjaga kuil Energi Kekal di dalam hutan terlarang itu. Disini aku berperan sebagai orang yang sudah hidup dari jaman masa lampau, Hanayo disini digambarkan sebagai seseorang yang berhati dingin dan tidak memiliki rasa empati terhadap umat manusia, oleh karena suatu hal. Sebagai seorang "The Keeper", aku juga memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung dengan "Green Diamond Rope" di tangan kananku. Dan aku juga adalah salah satu Warrior pertama yang muncul dalam cerita ini.

Alisa: **Kenapa kamu tidak memiliki rasa empati terhadap umat manusia. Apakah kamu punya alasan untuk membenci mereka?**

Hanayo: Tentang itu... Author-san bilang untuk tetap merahasiakan tentang itu untuk saat ini. Tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa Hanayo itu orangnya baik kok, Cuma agak Tsundere saja.

Alisa: **Ngomongin Tsundere,** **Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita juga menanyakan pendapat dari Ratu Tsundere kita, Maki-chan.**

Maki: Ehh... N-Nani?! Eh kamu, siapa yang kamu bilang Tsundere itu? A-Aku cuma tidak suka dengan tindakkan yang berbelat-belit saja. Menurutku cerita ini bagus, Cuma agak ribet di bagian awalnya.

**Alisa: Cerita ini telah memasuki Chapter 6, dengan 15 page dan total 33.141 kata. Apakah ada momen yang kalian sukai di dalam cerita ini?**

Kotori: Sejak awal cerita ini dimulai, aku dan kedua adik kelasku, Maki dan Rin dipaksa untuk melakukan peran _action_ untuk bisa lolos dari reruntuhan gedung sekolah. Menurutku fakta di dalam cerita ini bahwa aku bisa terbang dan merupakan seorang ksatria bersayap adalah peran yang cukup mengejutkan untukku.

Hanayo: Sebagai salah satu warrior pertama disini, aku tidak jarang harus bertarung dengan para monster. momen terbaikku sampai saat ini adalah pada waktu aku bertarung melawan Kotori (chapter 4,1), pada bagian itu juga diperkenalkan tentang Animal Guard.

Alisa: **Umi-san dan Eli-san, kalian berdua sejak awal selalu tampil bersama-sama. Apakah kalian disini pacaran?**

Umi & Eli: Ehh! **NGGAKK!**

Umi: I-ide dari mana itu... Faktanya, Author-san sendiri sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, "No Pair!" untuk cerita ini. Yah seharusnya begitu sih... (melirik Kotori & Honoka).

Alisa: **Untuk Nico dan Nozomi, bagaimana perasaan kalian melihat debut kalian dalam cerita ini adalah sebagai seekor monster?**

Nozomi: Awalnya aku juga terkejut ketika menerima casting itu. namun Author-san berhasil membuatku percaya bahwa _"Di dalam kekuatan yang besar, terdapat tanggung jawab yang besar."_ Oleh karena itu aku menerima peran menjadi monster ini karena dia berjanji bahwa nantinya aku akan...

Alisa: **Hmm... Akan apa?**

Nozomi: Rahasia. :p

Nico: Yah, kalau aku sih ndak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, oleh karena Nico tetap jadi monster yang imut disini, Nico!

Alisa: **Mari kita mencoba lebih spesifik untuk mendiskusikan ini, jadi apa itu Warrior?**

Hanayo: Warrior adalah para pejuang terpilih dari kalangan umat manusia yang dipilih sendiri oleh para dewi μ's untuk melawan kekuatan jahat Shadow Master. Tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang Warrior adalah dengan dia memiliki kartu utama ini.

Alisa: **Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu konsep utama dari cerita ini adalah tentang kisah mitologi Yunani begitu?**

Hanayo: Lebih kurangnya begitulah... Kenapa kamu tidak tanyakan itu ke Author-san aja nanti?

Alisa: **Aku membayangkan cerita ini mirip dengan kisah super sentai. Bahkan untuk menjadi warrior, kalian juga harus berubah wujud menggunakan alat ini, Device Stage.**

Maki: Yah, kamu benar Alisa. Device Stage ini mirip alat scanner kartu yang digunakan untuk memanggil kekuatan Warrior dan mengaplikasikannya kepada tubuh kita, sehingga kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan Warrior sepenuhnya. Selain itu, alat ini juga bisa digunakan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan monster, dan mengirim sinyal bahaya.

**Alisa: Selanjutnya, Mari kita berbicara tentang senjata yang digunakan untuk pertarungan.**

Umi: Sebelumnya kami telah meminta Hideko cs untuk membuatkan Love Live! Blade bagi kami semua. Pedang ini sejatinya merupakan pedang lampu biasa, namun memiliki kekuatan untuk membelah benda yang keras berkat kekuatan batu meteor yang ditanamkan ke dalam pedang ini.

Hanayo: Seperti yang aku bilang di awal, aku menggunakan Tali cambuk, "Green Diamond Rope" untuk bertarung.

Kotori: Aku mewarisi Tombak Cahaya berkat kekuatan dari Angel Warrior.

Alisa: **Dan yang lainnya?**

Umi: Sisanya, kami masih belum mengetahuinya. Author-san bilang bahwa perlengkapan senjata kami akan diberikan setelah kami mendapatkan kekuatan Warrior kami.

Alisa: **Ah! Baru saja Author-san memberikan bocoran untuk perlengkapan senjata lainnya. Berikut adalah sisanya: Cakar Emas, Clef Spear, Explode Gun, Heaven Arrow and Sword, Moon Scythe, dan Pedang Api.**

Nico: T-Tunggu sebentar, bukannya ada 7 orang lagi yang belum menjadi warrior, kenapa kamu cuma menyebutkan 6 saja?

Nozomi: Death Flag?

Honoka: Ehh... Bohong ahh?!

Eli: Ta-Ta-Tapi dia pernah menyinggung tentang itu di Chapter 4.1...

All: eeehhh?!

Alisa: **Tinggalkan Topik itu, mari kita berbicara tentang Animal Guard. Apakah setiap Warrior juga akan mempunyai itu?**

Hanayo: Untuk saat ini ada 2 Animal Guard yang telah diungkapkan. Onix, Hewan suci berupa Ular besar milikku dan Garuda, Hewan suci berbentuk burung raksasa milik Kotori. Tentu saja semua Warrior juga akan memiliki itu, begitu juga dengan musuhnya.

Alisa: **Ah iya, Kita sama sekali belum membicarakan tentang musuh. Jadi, sebenarnya para monster itu siapa?**

Maki: Pada cerita awal kita baru mengetahui bahwa para monster yang menyerang kami itu sebenarnya adalah orang-orang biasa yang terpapar kekuatan maha dahsyat Shadow Master. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kota dan menuju ke dalam hutan terlarang.

Honoka: Aku sebetulnya dilarang untuk membicarakan ini, namun aku bisa menegaskan ini. Ketiga member A-Rise telah ditunjuk untuk menjadi musuh utama para Warrior μ's. Kemudian untuk musuh yang saat ini sedang dihadapi oleh para Warrior itu merupakan Clandestine, yaitu para ksatria kegelapan.

Hanayo: Dan untuk setiap Clandestine masing-masing memiliki level kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, tergantung dengan level bintang yang dimiliki, level terendah adalah 3 bintang dan tertinggi adalah 20 bintang.

Alisa: **Sepertinya cukup itu dulu saja pembicaraan kita saat ini. Apakah kalian memiliki pesan untuk para pembaca.**

Hanayo: M-Meskipun disini aku berperan sebagai protagonis yang ratu tega, tapi tolong jangan benci aku yah. _

Rin: Author-san, jaga kesehatan yah... Jangan kebanyakan mikirin fanfic-nya.

Honoka: Aku hanya bisa bilang salut untuk kalian yang telah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai saat ini. Bahkan Author-san sendiri belum berhasil membaca ulang cerita ini untuk kedua kalinya – saking panjangnya.

Maki: Moo... S-Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan peranku di cerita ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memerankannya... Kalian jangan sampai gak baca yah.

Eli: Aku harap Alisa bisa tampil lagi di cerita ini.

Umi: Next Chapter adalah cerita tentang peranku. Mohon perhatiannya.

Nozomi: Author-san, jangan lupa janjimu... Atau aku kutuk kamu dengan kekuatan Spiritualku... Bercanda... :p

Kotori: Aku idem sama seperti Honoka.

Nico: Nico-Nico-Nii... Aku harap bagian cerita tentang diriku agak banyak.

Alisa: **Terima kasih untuk kedatangannya. Sampai jumpa**...

 

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

 

* * *

 

Alisa: **Berikutnya, pemirsa sekalian. Mari kita sambut bintang tamu utama kita selanjutnya, Author-san!**

 

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

 

Alisa: **Author-san, Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk hadir di acara ini.**

Author: Ahh… sama-sama. Lagipula, acara ini kan memang saya yang mengadakannya.

Alisa: **Ehehehe… Iya juga yah… BTW, Nama pena anda adalah El-saintx. Bagaimana saya harus mengeja itu.**

Author: Itu… Itu sebenarnya adalah akronim dari nama samara saya, kamu bisa memanggilku "Lee".

Alisa: **Ahh, jadi Lee-san….**

Author: wait! Bukan Lisan, tapi Lee!

Alisa: **Jadi Lee-sensei… Ehh? Masih salah yah?**

Author: Serahlohdah…. :v

Alisa: **Panggil Kak Lee aja deh… Jadi Kak Lee, bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menuliskan cerita sampai 6 chapter ini – walaupun tidak popular ceritanya.**

Author: Hmm… Perasaan saya? Masih Sehat Walafiat sih… Terkadang cerita bagus itu tidak harus cerita yang mainstream/populer kan?, tapi bagaimana kamu bisa menuangkan idealisme dirimu ke dalam bentuk hobi yang kamu sukai. Oleh karena aku lebih suka menulis, makanya aku menuliskan cerita ini.

Alisa: Hmmm.. (mengangguk kepala)

Author: Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang penulis blog, dan sama sekali belum pernah menuliskan fanfic sebelumnya. Dan proyek cerita ini adalah tulisan fanfic pertamaku di ffn, jadi harap maklum yah kalau tulisannya jelek... ehehehe... Tapi, Kamu bisa melihat sendiri kan ada kemajuan tingkat kualitas penulisannya dibandingkan pada chapter awal. :p

Alisa: **Naruhodo... Jadi sebetulnya apa pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan lewat cerita ini?**

Author: Umm… Tidak ada pesan moral khusus yang ingin aku sampaikan, hanya saja aku memang ingin menuliskan cerita tentang love live! Dalam konsep cerita action dan petualangan. Selain karena genre ini belum ada di ffn, juga karena aku merasa cewek yang bisa bertarung itu sepertinya keren. Seperti di AKB0048 ataupun Idolmaster xenoglossia.

Alisa **: Maksud anda di cerita ini juga akan ada cerita tentang perang mecha/robot? :o**

Author: Nggak juga sih… (lol) Maaf aku tidak terlalu suka cerita tentang anime robot sih. Tapi mungkin aku juga akan menonton itu apabila Love Live! Bekerjasama dengan Gundam. (lol)

Untuk konsep cerita ini, pada intinya adalah mengenai petualangan, pertarungan combat, dan persahabatan. Cerita ini juga menggunakan latar belakang kekuatan dewi, warrior terdahulu yaitu para seiyuu, dan LLSIF games.

Alisa: **Maksudnya?**

Author: Umm... pda dasarnya ide cerita ini adalah tentang LLSIF games. Makanya di cerita ini juga ada tentang kartu, Love Gem, Bintang, lalu Bushimo!

Alisa: **Apakah akan ada penambahan tokoh karakter di dalam cerita ini.?**

Author: Yah, aku berencana untuk melakukan itu. selain itu aku juga akan memasukkan bintang tamu dari tokoh serial lainnya.

Alisa: **Kembali ke cerita, aku penasaran mengapa tokoh Hanayo benar-benar OOC disini?**

Author: Umm... OOC (Out of Character) yah? Sederhananya, aku memang ingin mengembangkan sisi dark dari masing-masing member. Dan aku pikir Hanayo adalah tokoh yang tepat untuk ini. Kamu bisa membayangkan, seorang gadis 15 tahun yang memiliki karakter pendiam dan sulit bergaul dengan orang lain di dunia nyata, tentu dia juga memiliki sisi lain yang kejam, dan sadis.

Alisa: **Begitu kah?**

Author: Ahh... Tidak juga sih. (lol) Karakter ini sebetulnya keluar ketika aku selesai menonton serial tokusatsu "Garo: Makai no Hana. Dan disana ada karakter yang bernama Mayuri, yang merupakan sosok gadis "heroine" berhati dingin, oleh karena itu aku lalu menunjuk Hanayo untuk karakter ini.

Alisa: **Di dalam Tag cerita, anda mencantumkan tentang Super Sentai. Kenapa?**

Author: Itu karena aku menyukai super sentai. (lol) Sebenarnya aku menulis ini setelah menonton live action sailor moon, ahh... Harus aku akui itu adalah film action yang sangat buruk. Akan tetapi aku suka dengan plot ceritanya yang benar-benar dark daripada kisah animenya. Dan pada saat itu aku berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat cerita ini menjadi dark, lalu keluarlah jalan cerita seperti ini. (lol)

Alisa: **Di dalam cerita ini, diceritakan bahwa setiap gadis harus berjuang dengan kisahnya masing-masing untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya. Kenapa harus seperti itu? bukankah akan lebih cepat jika dari awal diceritakan mereka telah mendapatkan super power itu?**

Author: Ahh... Aku tidak sampai memikirkan tentang itu pada waktu membuat konsep ceritanya dulu. Lagipula, di dalam cerita ini aku ingin setiap member bisa mengerti tentang esensi kekuatan mereka. Konsep cerita ini adalah tentang para warrior yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari para dewi, yang sebelumnya pernah diwariskan kepada para warrior purbakala untuk menjaga perdamaian bumi.

Alisa: **Dan para warrior purbakala itu adalah para seiyuu-nya?**

Author: huummm... (menganggukan kepala)

Alisa: **Anda pernah menuliskan disini bahwa sejatinya cerita ini adalah tentang perjalanan kak lee dalam memainkan Love Live! maksudnya?**

Author: Itu... Aku cuma ingin menciptakan wadah untuk menuangkan ekspresi rasa bahagiaku ketika mendengarkan kabar tentang Love Live! contohnya,pada minggu ini member seiyuu μ's 2 kali di undang untuk masuk NHK TV, baik di Music Japan, bahkan mendapatkan tayangan 1 jam spesial ~ bahkan kabarnya sudah di konfirmasi untuk ikut Kouhaku. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, itu akan terasa biasa-biasa saja. Tapi bagi fans idol, apalagi yang tahu NHK adalah TV Nasional jepang (seperti TVRI, tapi lebih populer) akan tahu bahwa untuk masuk ke sana adalah suatu pencapaian dan pengakuan nasional yang luar biasa (apalagi untuk tayangan anime/pop culture).

Dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini lewat media grup/facebook. Aku ingin mengekspresikannya dalam bentuk sesuatu! Karena aku tidak bisa menggambar ataupun membuat video, oleh karena itu aku menyisipkan itu ke dalam tulisanku. Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk aku nge-blog lagi. Lol

Alisa: **Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah ada kesempatan untuk aku bisa tampil kembali di cerita ini?** (kepala menunduk)

Author: Umm... (memegang tangan). Bisa sih, tapi Alisa-chan, apakah kamu mau menikahiku? (tatapan mata serius)

Alisa: I-I-Itu... E-E-EEEEHHHH?!

Tiba-tiba dari atas stage muncul 2 orang yang melompat secara bersama-sama dan melakukan double kick ke arah muka Author-san.

Eli & Yukiho: **NGGAKK BOLEH!**

Yukiho: Dasar hentai...

Alisa: Onee-chan~~~! (memeluk Eli)

Author: Eee... aku kan cuma bercanda... Eh, Rin-chan? (setengah pingsan)

Rin: Author-san... KAMU KETERLALUAN...! (pergi meninggalakn backstage dgn mata berkaca-kaca)

Author: Rin... TUNGGU! (pergi berlari meninggalkan stage)

 

* * *

Narator: Demikian wawancara khusus kita dengan para member μ's dan author-san. Terima kasih sudah menyaksikan acara ini, sampai jumpa dalam kesempatan lainnya. Bye~~

* * *

 


	11. One Spirit Fighter

 

 

> _"Trang... Trang... Trang... Trang..."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Kamu ini tidak pernah berubah yah, Umi."_
> 
> _"Bahkan meskipun menggunakan senjata yang berbeda tapi tetap saja pola serangan yang kamu pakai selalu sama._
> 
> _"Sayang sekali, diriku kini berbeda dengan diriku yang dahulu... Aku yang sekarang ini jauh lebih kuat, Umi!"_
> 
> _"Selamat tinggal Umi!"_

 

 

 

> _**"TIDAAKKKKK!"** _

 

 

* * *

 

"Ahh... Aku kehabisan Mie Ramen-nyaaa... Jadi penasaran apakah di dalam hutan ini ada toko yang menjual mie ramen yah?" – Rin Hoshizora.

 

* * *

 

**Part 1: Missing.**

**3 Jam Sebelumnya**

 

Pagi hari itu, di dalam Hutan yang masih sepi terlihat dua orang gadis, Umi dan Rin sedang berjalan menyusuri rerimbunan pohon lebat disana. Kejadian yang tidak wajar mengingat selama ini mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama sebagai satu kelompok namun kali ini hanya mereka yang sedang pergi. Dan benar saja ternyata pada saat ini mereka berdua telah terpisah dari kelompoknya. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?" Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Umi saat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ini.

 

"Umm... Umi-senpai!" Ujar gadis kucing itu memanggil kakak kelasnya.

"Umi-senpai!... Umi-senpai!..."

"Gezzz... Rin, berhenti menggangguku!" Bentak Umi kepadanya.

"Mou, Rin capek, Daritadi kita berdua cuma berjalan terus tanpa tahu mau pergi kemana, kan?!" Rengek Rin manja kepada Umi.

"Gezz... Kalau kamu capek sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara, Rin!" Kata Umi singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Simpan saja energimu itu, perjalanan kita ini masih panjang, tahu!."

"Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya mereka itu kemana sih sekarang?! Kenapa kalian semua tega pergi meninggalkan kita, sih?!" Keluh Umi dalam pikirannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

 

Pagi hari itu di tempat perkemahan, Umi yang telah bangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa selain Rin, tidak ada gadis lain yang berada di tempat itu. Terkejut akan itu, dia lalu menjadi panik saat menjumpai bahwa seluruh perlengkapan kemah milik teman-teman lainnya telah lenyap dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan:

 

 

> _"_ **_Kami pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mencari bekal makanan untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Temui kami di lembah gunung. Lurus 50 KM di utara dari tempat ini, kami akan menunggu kalian disana."_ **

 

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini?!" Pikir Umi didalam hatinya.

"Bahkan Eli-san juga tega meninggalkanku. Tapi..."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kok ada sesuatu yang janggal yah?.."

 

"Anoo, Umi-senpai..", Seru Rin membuyarkan lamunan Umi.

"Apakah kamu tidak lapar?"

Tiba-tiba Umi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Rin dengan tatapan bengong. "Hah?... Oh iya, kita belum sempat makan sarapan yah?."

"Humm... (angguk kepala). Setelah kamu membaca surat itu kita langsung bergegas meninggalkan kemah, nyaa." Jawab Rin dengan suara lesu.

"Nih, aku masih punya kue manju. Mau?" Kata Umi sambil mengeluarkan bekal roti yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya kepada Rin.

"Selamat makan..." Kata Rin yang menerima roti tersebut dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali meneruskan perjalanan kaki mereka.

"Jadi, Umi-senpai, sampai berapa lama lagi hingga kita sampai ke tempat itu?" Tanya Rin dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Mungkin 12 kilometer lagi." Jawab Umi singkat.

 

"Jadi..."

 

Tiba-tiba suara Rin terputus dan tidak terdengar lagi...

Mendadak tidak ada lagi ocehan yang terdengar oleh Umi dari gadis kucing itu. Tiba-tiba Umi menjadi panik saat menyadari bahwa suasana di dalam hutan itu kini menjadi lebih sunyi senyap. Detak jantung di dalam dada Umi berdebar semakin kencang, berpacu dengan aliran adrenalin yang semakin deras di dalam darahnya. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi di tempat ini. Dengan perasaan was-was akhirnya Umi memberanikan diri untuk memalingkan mukanya kebelakang untuk memastikan keberadaan Rin. Dan benar saja, Rin tidak ada disana!

 

"R-R.. Rin-chan?! Kamu ada dimana?!" Teriak Umi panik namun tidak terdengar suara balasan dari adik kelasnya itu.

 

Umi berusaha untuk mencari Rin dengan kembali menyusuri jalan yang pernah mereka lewati tadi. Akan tetapi Umi melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun jejak kaki yang menandakan bahwa Rin pernah berjalan kembali melewati tempat itu. Saat ini keberadaan Rin seperti benar-benar menghilang di telan hutan.

 

* * *

 

**Part 2: Reunion.**

1 Jam berlalu tanpa membuahkan hasil sampai Umi menjadi benar-benar kelelahan dan tidak sanggup untuk melangkahkan langkahnya lagi. Umi lalu duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pada saat ini dirinya benar-benar dilanda rasa putus asa yang begitu besar, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Meskipun Umi adalah sosok wanita yang tangguh tetapi dia juga bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka ditinggal seorang diri.

__

_**Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...** _

Tiba-tiba Umi mendengar ada derap langkah kaki dari arah dalam kegelapan Hutan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Insting Umi mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya sedang menghampiri dirinya, dengan sigap dia segera mengeluarkan Pedang **Love Live Blade** miliknya dan mengacungkan ke asal suara tersebut.

 

" **S-S... SIAPA ITU?!"** Teriak Umi gemetar.

 

Namun bukannya menjawab malahan sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menyapa Umi dengan tertawa cekikik yang khas.

 

 

> _"Khu-khu-khu... Umi-chan, kamu ini ternyata polos sekali yah?"_ Ujar suara wanita misterius tersebut.
> 
>  

"Suara itu, Mungkinkah, Kamu adalah..."Kata Umi yang merasa akrab dengan pemilik suara tersebut.

 

Perlahan-lahan sosok wanita misterius itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kegelapan hutan untuk menghampiri Umi. Dengan mata terbelalak, Umi menatap sosok gadis misterius yang baru keluar dari hutan itu sambil menahan nafas. Sosok gadis itu memang akrab bagi Umi.

 

 

> " **Yooo... U-MI-CHAN, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, yah?!",** Sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

 

Di hadapan Umi kini telah berdiri seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun dan memakai pakaian wanita tradisonal jepang, satu set pakaian Hakama lengkap dengan sebilah pedang yang disarungkan di pinggang kirinya.

 

" **MOTOKO**!", Teriak Umi dengan perasaan antusias menyapa gadis tersebut, dia lalu berlari menghampiri temannya.

"Hmm... Ternyata kamu masih mengingat aku yah... Wah, senangnya." Respon Motoko dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Meskipun... Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu masih akan senang mengingatku, Setelah aku selesai membunuh teman-temanmu itu"

"Ehh?!"

 

Bagaikan disambar petir, Umi benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan akhir Motoko tersebut sehingga dia refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya.

 

"K-K.. Kamu bilang apa, Motoko?!" Tanya Umi tidak percaya dengan hal yang telah didengarnya.

" **A-A... APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU TADI?!... APAKAH KAMU PENYEBAB MENGHILANGNYA TEMAN-TEMANKU?!"**

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Motoko hanya memberi anggukan kepala sambil tetap tersenyum bangga.

" **BOHONG**!"

 

"Gu gu gu... Ah, Ini membosankan...! Aku kira Para Warrior itu memang benar-benar kuat seperti yang legenda katakan. Ternyata mereka semua itu lemah! Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat setitikpun untuk meringkus mereka semua."

 

"Motoko, kamu lagi bercanda kan?!" Tanya Umi yang masih menyangsikan perkataan temannya barusan. "A.. ha ha ha... Iya! Pasti kamu sedang bercanda kan! Ha ha ha ha!"

 

Tiba-tiba Motoko mencabut bilah pedang kayu itu dari sarungnya dan mengayunkan tepat ke depan muka Umi dengan keras. Tebasan pedang itu memang tidak mengenai Umi secara langsung, namun hembusan angin yang dihasilkan dari tebasan pedang itu begitu kuat sehingga membuat pipi Umi berdarah akibat terkena aliran angin yang terasa tajam itu.

 

"Hei... Apa-apaan ini, Motoko!"

 

Sekali lagi Motoko tidak mengeluarkan suaranya melainkan selain kembali mengayunkan tebasan pedangnya, kali ini dia mengarahkannya kepada salah satu batang pohon yang ada disamping Umi. Dalam sekejab pohon itu langsung tumbang hingga hampir mengenai Umi.

 

"Kamu... Apa yang kau mau, Motoko?!" Tanya Umi dengan perasaan kalut.

"Ehmm, Yang aku mau?"Jawab Motoko dengan tenang **.**

" **Aku cuma mau kamu, U-MI-CHAN... AYO KITA BERTARUNG!."**

"Sudah kuduga kamu menginginkan itu, tetapi... Maaf, aku sudah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah mengangkat senjataku untuk bertarung lagi." Kata Umi dengan tegas.

 

" **Sumpah?!..."** Kata Motoko dengan nada mengejek.

**"Omong kosong!"**

" **Orang sepertimu yang sudah terbiasa untuk mengingkari janjinya sendiri, saat ini mengatakan bahwa kamu sekarang telah bersumpah?!"** Kata Motoko sambil tertawa lepas.

" **HAHAHAHA... Lelucon apa lagi ini?!, Cuih!"**

"Ehh?!"

" **Umi-chan, kamu itu... MENJIJIKAN!"**

 

* * *

 

**Part 3: Tender Hunter**

"T.. Tunggu sebentar Motoko!! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

 

Umi mencoba menjelaskan alasannya kepada Motoko namun sebelum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya Motoko segera menyerangnya dengan gerakan cepat.

 

**"HYAAAAATTTTTT!"**

 

Motoko melompat ke depan sambil menghunuskan ujung pedangnya ke hadapan muka Umi. Umi yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba segera menangkis tebasan pedang itu dengan Pedang **Love Live Blade** miliknya.

**"Trangg... Trangg! Trangg... Trangg!"**

Umi berhasil menangkis seluruh serangan Motoko dengan mudah namun kehebatan tebasan pedang Motoko membuat Umi harus terpental jatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

 

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ini Motoko!" Kata Umi sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

" **HAH,** **P-P.. Pedang itu** **You-tou Hina?!"** (Dibaca: Hina Blade)

" **D-D...** **DIMANA KAMU MENDAPATKANNYA?! BUKANKAH PEDANG TERKUTUK ITU SUDAH LAMA DIMUSNAHKAN OLEH SENSEI PADA WAKTU ITU!"** Kata Umi dengan mata terbelalak.

 

"Khu... khu... khu... itulah perbedaan besar antara manusia biasa dan **Clandestine** , Umi-chan" Kata Motoko sambil melangkah pelan menghampiri pedangnya yang masih tertancap di tanah.

" **Clandestine**?.. Apa itu?!"

"Oohhh? Sepertinya kamu masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang kami yah Umi?" Tanya Motoko sambil mengangkat pedang **Hina** miliknya.

 

"Umi-chan, kamu tahu kan segala sesuatu di dunia ini selalu terbagi menjadi 2 bagian: ada terang, ada gelap. Ada baik, ada buruk. Dan yang terakhir, jika ada Warrior, yang merupakan ksatria terang. Maka ada **Clandestine** , yang merupakan ksatria kegelapan."

"Singkatnya, Umi-chan... Aku adalah seorang **Clandestine** dan tugasku adalah untuk membunuh setiap Warrior yang ada di muka bumi ini! Termasuk kamu." Terang Motoko sambil tersenyum.

 

"Haaahhh?! K-K.. Kamu ini ngomong apaan sih Motoko?!" Tanya Umi yang masih sulit mencerna perkataannya.

"Masih belum ngerti?" (menghela nafas)

"Lihatlah pedang ini baik-baik! Inilah kemampuan khusus milikku sebagai seorang **Clandestine**."

"Seperti katamu tadi, ini adalah Pedang **You-tou Hina** yang pernah dimusnahkan oleh Sensei. Tetapi dengan kemampuan khususku maka aku mampu mengembalikan senjata yang sudah pernah musnah."

"Heh, B-B.. Bagaimana itu mungkin?!" Tanya Umi bingung.

"Biar aku memberitahukan kepadamu tentang asal kekuatan Clandestine yang sebenarnya. Asal kekuatan kami ini sejatinya merupakan cerminan dari sifat kegelapan hati manusia. Bukankah sebelumnya kamu sudah pernah melihat sendiri kan betapa hebatnya kekuatan kegelapan hati manusia itu?"

 

Tiba-tiba Umi teringat dengan peristiwa mengerikan yang pernah di alaminya pada saat "Alisa" yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang dirinya.

 

"Dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan kegelapan hati manusia maka kami dapat mengubahnya menjadi sumber senjata yang mematikan, **"Kekuatan Mutlak!".** Termasuk kekuatan untuk menciptakan hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, ataupun menghadirkan benda yang telah lama musnah atau hilang di masa lampau menjadi benda nyata di masa kini."

 

"Dan begitulah sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan pedang terkutuk **"You-tou Hina"** ini di dalam genggamanku. Dan selain itu aku juga masih memiliki berbagai senjata terlarang lainnya yang pernah dimiliki oleh para dewa saat masa perang dulu." Kata Motoko sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil.

 

 

> " **...SEPERTI INI!"**

 

Motoko melemparkan sebuah bola ke arah Umi. Umi yang panik berusaha untuk menangkis bola itu dengan pedangnya namun terlambat, bola itu sudah berada tepat dihadapan wajahnya dan...

 

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."**

 

Umi menjerit panik saat melihat bola itu retak dan mengeluarkan pijaran sinar yang sangat terang di hadapannya. Dan...

 

**KAAA...BOOOMM...!**

 

Tiba-tiba bola itu meledak dan menghancurkan lokasi tempat Umi berada, Ledakan itu begitu kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Umi terpental jauh hingga masuk ke dalam hutan namun untungnya dia berhasil selamat karena masih bisa menangkis sebagian besar dari serpihan ledakan bola tersebut sehingga tidak menyebabkan luka yang terlalu parah baginya.

 

" **MOTOKO... HENTIKAN! SEORANG KSATRIA SEJATI TIDAK AKAN BERTARUNG SEPERTI INI!"** Teriak Umi yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam hutan dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Oww, Kau benar Umi! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu juga serius untuk bertarung melawanku sekarang?!" Jawab Motoko sambil berjalan tenang mencari keberadaan Umi di dalam hutan.

 

Motoko berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar, dan menebaskan pedangnya untuk membelah pohon besar tersebut secara vertikal menjadi 2 bagian. Motoko tersenyum saat melihat targetnya, Umi ternyata sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Umi tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ngerinya setelah menyaksikan sendiri kehebatan Motoko yang telah membelah pohon besar tempatnya berlindung sedang berdiri melihat dirinya sambil tersenyum.

 

"KE~TE~MU!" Seru Motoko dengan nada nyaring.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Motoko.. Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini sekarang?" Tanya Umi gentar.

"Bukankah kita berdua telah bersumpah hanya akan memakai menggunakan kekuatan ilmu bela diri kita untuk melindungi umat manusia?"

"Kamu sebagai penerus keluarga Aoyama dan aku sebagai penerus keluarga Sonoda. Bukankah itu janji yang pernah kita berdua buat dulu?!"

 

"Umat manusia yah? Umm.. Aku sudah lupa, tuh!" Jawab Motoko dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau tahu Umi-chan bagaimana perasaanku pada saat pertama kali menerima anugerah kekuatan ini? Pada saat itu aku menjadi sadar betapa piciknya pikiranku selama ini karena telah berpihak kepada umat manusia."

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Dan kini aku sadar bahwa untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia maka kamu harus menjadi makhluk yang terkuat. Dan untuk menjadi makhluk yang paling kuat di dunia ini maka aku membutuhkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar lagi." Kata Motoko seraya berjalan mendekati Umi.

"Karena itulah aku bergabung dengan Clandestine!"

 

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa?!" Tanya Umi dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat melihat sosok sahabatnya saat ini sudah berbeda dengan yang pernah dia kenal selama ini. Tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu yang pernah dia alami bersama dengan Motoko pada saat SMP terlintas di dalam pemikirannya.

 

* * *

 

 

> " _Umi-chan, kamu tahu tidak bahwa meskipun dunia ini penuh dengan kejahatan tetapi aku percaya masih ada banyak orang baik yang pantas untuk kita lindungi..."_
> 
>  

* * *

 

" **KENAPA..."**

 **"KENAPA KAMU MEMBUANG RASA KEMANUSIAANMU DAN BERGABUNG DENGAN CLANDESTINE?!"** Teriak Umi.

 

* * *

 

 

> " _...Karena itu kita tidak boleh mati secara sia-sia selain untuk kemanusiaan"_
> 
>  

* * *

 

"Rasa Kemanusiaan? Huh, memang apa gunanya itu?! Tidak penting!" Jawab Motoko dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku dulu memang pernah mengatakan manusia itu kuat karena mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Tetapi hingga hari ini, apa yang aku temukan adalah mereka itu cuma sampah!"

"Manusia yang selama ini aku tahu hanya bisa memanfaatkan sesamanya demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri dan setelah berhasil maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk meninggalkan temannya begitu saja! Apakah rasa kemanusiaan seperti itu yang kamu banggakan, Umi-chan?! Hah?!"

"Itu..."

"Oleh karena itu, Aku sudah memutuskan pemikiranku bahwa kedamaian bumi ini tidak akan terjadi jika diserahakn ke dalam tangan manusia. Bumi ini hanya akan menjadi damai jika ada kekuatan yang lebih kuat yang bisa menanganinya, dan karena itulah aku bergabung dengan Clandestine."

" **TAPI MEREKA ITU KAN JAHAT?!"** Teriak Umi dengan suara melengking.

"Jahat?!..." Jawab Motoko.

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, baik atau jahat itu hanya tentang sudut pandang saja, yang terpenting adalah siapa yang lebih kuat di dunia ini. Jika kamu bisa lebih kuat maka kamulah yang akan menang dan orang yang menang adalah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi penguasa dan memerintah semuanya. Itulah peraturan hidup yang aku tahu di dunia ini selama ini"

 

"Motoko, Kamu itu..."

" **KAMU ITU MENYEDIHKAN!"** Teriak Umi geram.

"Harus aku akui bahwa Orang yang memandang rendah manusia lainnya itu memang sampah, **TETAPI ORANG YANG MEMBUANG RASA KEMANUSIAANNYA DEMI KEPENTINGANNYA SENDIRI ITU JAUH LEBIH RENDAH DARIPADA SAMPAH!"**

 

"Cihh, sudah cukup bicaranya!"

"Begini saja, Jika kamu mampu mengalahkanku mungkin aku akan memikirkan ulang pendapatku mengenai manusia." Tantang Motoko.

" **MOTOKO! INGATLAH KAMU ITU JUGA MANUSIA!"** Kata Umi meyakinkan Motoko.

 

* * *

 

**Part 4: Sayonara, Honey!**

 

" **DIAM...!"** Seru Motoko sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Umi namun Umi berhasil menjauhi serangan pedang itu dengan mudah dan berlari bersembunyi ke dalam hutan.

" **WOI ,UMI! BERHENTI MENGHINDAR! AYO BERTARUNG DENGANKU DENGAN SERIUS!"** Teriak Motoko kesal.

"Untuk apa aku harus bertarung denganmu? Aku dan kamu itu adalah teman, bukankah kita telah bersahabat sejak lama!" Tanya Umi

"Sahabat...?!"

"Sahabat macam apa yang dengan sengaja mengingkari janjinya sendiri?!"

"Janji?" Tanya Umi heran.

"Cih, kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Kata Motoko geram.

" **UMI-CHAN, KAMU SENDIRI ITULAH YANG MENYEDIHKAN!"**

 

Motoko pada akhirnya berhasil menemukan keberadaan persembunyian Umi yang sedang bergelantungan di atas pohon. Dia lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk kembali maju menyerang Umi.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau, Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi sekarang. Terimalah ini!"

 

 

> _" **RAIMEIKEN!"**_ (Teknik Pedang Petir)

 

Gadis samurai itu sekali lagi melepaskan ayunan pedangnya dengan keras sehingga keluar tebasan hembusan angin bercampur dengan debu kilat yang menerpa badan Umi. Umi gagal mengantisipasi serangan pedang Motoko tersebut sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dari atas pohon dan mendarat ke tanah dengan keras.

 

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

 

"Cihh, lemahnya... Kamu bahkan tidak mampu membalas seranganku!" Kata Motoko dengan nada angkuh. Sedangkan Umi dengan tertatih-tatih mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh dan bersiap untuk melawan Motoko kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa itu? Busur Panah?!" Kata Motoko memperhatikan senjata yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh Umi dari dalam tasnya.

"Hei, Umi! Lelucon apa ini! Dimana pedangmu yang tadi?!"

"Mustahil! Jangan bilang kalau kamu yang sekarang ini sudah lupa caranya menggunakan pedang?!"

 

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pedangku untuk mengalahkanmu, Motoko!" Jawab Umi lantang.

"Apa kamu bilang?! Kamu akan segera menyesali perkataanmu itu!" Kata Motoko penuh amarah.

 

 

> " _ **KYOKUDAI RAIMEIKEN!**_ (Teknik Pedang Petir MAX)"

 

Dengan penuh amarah Motoko sekali lagi mengeluarkan jurus pedang yang lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya kepada Umi. Kini teknik tebasannya bercampur dengan hembusan kilatan petir yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya sehingga mampu mematahkan ranting pohon yang ada di sekeliling Umi. Umi juga bersiap membalas serangan tersebut dengan mengeluarkan beberapa tembakan anak panah dari busur miliknya.

 

 

> _" **ARASHI YARUHI SHOOT!"** _ (Teknik Panah Badai)

 

"Brukk...!"

 

Duel berakhir imbang, hembusan angin hasil dari tebasan pedang Motoko itu mampu diatasi oleh serangan angin yang dihasilkan oleh anak panah Umi. Kedua serangan yang memanfaatkan energi angin itu kemudian menciptakan tubrukan badai angin debu hebat di antara keduanya dan menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua. Umi lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari hadapan Motoko.

" **BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, UMI!"** Kata Motoko yang kesal setelah melihat Umi tidak berada disana.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu! Aku tinggal menebang seluruh pohon di hutan ini saja! Hahahaha..."

 

Motoko lalu menyerang seisi hutan tersebut dengan membabi buta sehingga menumbangkan pohon-pohon yang ada di depan matanya. Sementara itu, Umi yang saat ini masih bersembunyi di atas pohon masih menantikan waktu yang tepat untuk bisa mengeluarkan jurus andalan miliknya.

 

 

> _" **KAIYO NAMI NO UTSU**!_ (Teknik Tembakkan Ombak Laut)"

 

Pada saat Umi dapat melihat Motoko di depan matanya, dia lalu mempersiapkan anak panahnya untuk membidik dia. Setelah yakin bahwa tergetnya telah terkunci, dia kemudian melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil melepaskan panahannya.

 

SPLAAAASSSHHH!

 

" **Ahh, Di sana!"**

 

"Trang... Trang... Trang... Trang..."

 

Tanpa diduga Motoko ternyata sanggup membaca arah serangan Umi dan menghalau setiap serangan anak panah dia dengan mudahnya, Umi yang melihat bahwa serangannya tidak berguna hanya bisa terperangah dan terjatuh dengan keras di dasar tanah. Keadaan berbalik, Umi yang terluka parah kini berada pada pihak yang tidak diuntungkan.

 

"Jangan meremehkan aku yah. Meskipun aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu tapi hingga saat ini aku masih hafal taktik bertarungmu itu Umi!" Teriak Motoko dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Gyaahhhh..." Teriak Umi saat Motoko menendang tubuhnya yang sudah tidak berdaya hingga terpental di tepi jurang.

"Pertama-tama, menyerang musuh secara langsung lalu mundur untuk bertahan sambil mengamati pergerakan lawan hingga musuh lengah dan setelah itu barulah kamu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasmu."

"Kamu ini tidak berubah yah, Umi." Kata Motoko kepada Umi.

"Bahkan meskipun sekarang kamu telah menggunakan senjata yang berbeda tapi tetap saja memakai pola serangan yang sama seperti yang dulu."

"Sayang sekali, aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu... "

"Aku yang sekarang ini jauh lebih kuat, Umi!"

 

Motoko menghunuskan mata pedangnya tepat dihadapan Umi dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus pedang **Raimeiken** kepadanyasekali lagi.

 

"Selamat tinggal Umi-ku sayang!"

 

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Motoko yang diucapkannya kepada Umi sebelum dia melepaskan teknik pedangnya untuk melontarkan tubuh Umi terjatuh terjun ke bawah jurang.

 

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

 

* * *

 

**Part 5: The Lost Promise**

**4 Tahun yang Lalu**

Di Sebuah Aula gedung sekolah di SMP Tokyo terlihat banyak sekali putri-putri yang berkumpul untuk melakukan upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Mereka adalah anak gadis yang baru saja meninggalkan masa anak-anak dan bersiap untuk mengenal satu tahap lagi dari proses pendewasaan, yaitu masa remaja.

Upacara berakhir, dan tampak beberapa gadis baru mulai mencoba membiasakan diri untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, ataupun mereka yang memilih menyendiri namun berusaha untuk mengenal fasilitas sekolah mereka yang baru. seperti halnya kedua gadis ini, walaupun mereka tampak gugup dengan keadaan yang baru ini akan tetapi mereka tampak bersemangat ketika memasuki salah satu ruangan ekstrakulikuler, kendo.

 

"H-Hai, perkenalkan namaku Umi, salam kenal" Sapa gadis berambut hitam panjang itu kepada salah satu murid baru yang berdiri disampingnya, saat ini mereka berada di ruang ganti sedang bersiap untuk mengenakan seragam latihan kendo.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku Motoko" Jawab gadis itu gugup.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita ini memiliki klub kendo, lho. Aku pikir aku hanya akan bisa melatih kemampuan bela diriku di rumah saja." Ujar gadis bernama Umi itu kepadanya.

"Ka-kamu bisa bela diri?" Tanya Motoko dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Ahh... tidak ada yang istimewa sih, cuma sekedar latihan biasa, hanya sekedar mengenal lebih dalam tentang budaya jepang saja." Jawab Umi merendah.

 **"Ehh... I-Itu...I- ITU LUAR BIASA SEKALI, UMI"** Teriak Motoko dengan suara keras secara tiba-tiba sambil menatapnya lebar-lebar.

"Ehehehe... Kamu semangat sekali..." Kata Umi kikuk

"Ehh, Maaf... Itu karena aku tidak mengira dapat bertemu dengan cewek yang memiliki minat yang tinggi dengan kebudayaan jepang disini, aku sebenarnya adalah salah satu pewaris sekolah bela diri Shinmei-ryu, jadi karena itulah aku dituntut harus menguasai ilmu pedang sebanyak mungkin, termasuk dalam hal kendo ini!" Kata Motoko dengan suara pelan.

". . . . . . . . .",

Tiba-tiba Umi menjadi diam terbisu, badannya menjadi berdiri mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Motoko tersebut, sesaat setelah itu dia hanya merancu bisa kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Shin-mei-ryu... s-hin-me-ir-yu... shi-n-m-eri-yu..."

 

"Umi?" Tegur Motoko yang segera membuyarkan rancu Umi.

"Motoko... Apakah kamu dari keluarga Aoyama? Motoko Ayoma, kah?" Tanya Umi ragu.

Motoko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Umi tersebut. Umi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya setelah mendapati jawaban tersebut. Dia seperti melihat sosok dewa yang memancarkan sinar terang yang hebat sedang berada di depannya.

"M-M-Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku!, Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang disampingku ini berasal dari keluarga Aoyama yang termahsyur itu" Kata Umi kepadanya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ehh, Kamu berlebihan... Aku malah tidak sehebat itu" Jawab Motoko dengan tersipu malu. "Dibandingkan dengan kakakku, aku ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu sekarang latihan tanding pedang saja denganku, boleh?" Ajak Umi.

"Menarik, mohon kerja samanya yah." Jawab Motoko sambil tersenyum ceria.

 

* * *

**Momen itu untuk pertama kalinya duel antara Umi dan Motoko berlangsung, saat itu kedua gadis cilik itu masih belum mengetahui makna dari pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah sekedar menikmati setiap gesekan pedang kayu yang mereka ciptakan ketika bersentuhan satu sama lain. Daripada menjadi rival yang sedang berkompetisi, mereka lebih mirip anak kecil polos yang baru tahu caranya mengangkat pedang, hanya ada senyum tawa di wajah mereka.**

* * *

**"TERBUKA...!"**

Motoko lalu menjuruskan bilah pedang kayunya ke arah dada Umi yang tidak berhasil dilindungi olehnya.

"Aduh!" Jerit Umi yang terjatuh keras.

"Baik.. Baik... aku menyerah Motoko, aku kalah... hahaha..."

"Hahaha... Bagaimanapun juga kamu itu hebat Umi-chan" Ujar Motoko sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ehh... Umi-chan?" Kata Umi kaget.

"Hmmm... Ada masalah? Oh tidak, kebiasaan burukku!... Aku selalu cepat sok akrab dengan orang yang baik denganku."

"Kamu keberatan yah aku panggil Umi-chan.. Eh, Umi..-san?

"Emmhhmmm... Tidak, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu." Kata Umi dengan cepat.

"Lagipula jarang sekali ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu selain keluargaku"

"Jadi kamu keberatan, yah?"

"Nggak!, Tentu saja, tidak!" Jawab Umi dengan nada tinggi. "Lagipula kita ini kan teman."

"Teman yah?" Pinta Motoko sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

 

 

**2 tahun yang lalu**

"Ahhh... Waktu berjalan dengan cepat yah...! Tidak terasa sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan." Kata Umi sambil menenteng pedang kayu di bahu kanannya.

"Jadi, Apakah kamu siap?!" Tanya Motoko yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Tentu saja...!" Jawab Umi sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa segera menghajarmu..." Kata Motoko dengan tawa seringai.

"Hei, bukannya kamu sudah sering melakukan itu...!" Protes Umi. "Lagipula, sejak kapan aku benar-benar kalah dari ilmu pedangmu? Kita ini setara tahu!"

"Hahahaha..."

 

* * *

 

**Pada saat ini mereka berdua telah memasuki kelas 3 semester akhir, hanya tersisa beberapa hari hingga waktu kelulusan mereka. Selama di SMP, Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan yang erat sebagai sepasang sahabat yang akrab. Sayang sekali, mereka berdua tidak bisa pergi ke SMA yang sama, oleh karena Motoko telah ditunjuk oleh ayahnya pergi ke SMA yang telah dipilihkan keluarganya, SMA Raika, sekolah yang terkenal dengan pelajaran Kendonya. Sedangkan Umi memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA pilihan ibunya, SMA Otonokizaka, sekolah tempat ibunya pernah belajar SMA. Sebenarnya Umi ingin satu sekolah dengan Motoko, hanya saja letak SMA Raika itu terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.**

 

* * *

"Kejuaaraan nasional yah?" Gumam Motoko sambil melihat langit biru bersama Umi yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya.

"Umi-chan, Aku akan mengasah teknik pedangku lebih keras lagi dan menjadi semakin kuat dan semakin kuat lagi, lalu aku akan menjadi petarung pedang nomer satu di jepang!."

"Kalau begitu sama sepertiku juga!" Balas Umi singkat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu menjadi rival utamamu disana" Kata Motoko sambil tersenyum.

"Disana yah?..." Gumam Umi.

"...Kejuaraan nasional kendo tingkat SMA" Sambung Motoko.

.

"Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa disana... Motoko" Kata Umi yang bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah, sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada sahabatnya itu

"Kau juga Umi-chan." Jawab Motoko dengan senyum simpul tipis.

"Selamat tinggal..."

"Selamat tinggal, yah?" Ujar Motoko dengan nada murung.

 

* * *

 

**1 tahun yang lalu**

**"READY! FIGHT!"**

 

Teriak sang guru kendo untuk memulai adu pedang kendo dari kedua gadis petarung terbaik di sekolah SMA Otonokizaka.

 

**"Hiyaattt...!"**

 

Teriak Umi yang berinsiatif maju mengambil tindakkan untuk menyerang gadis yang ada di depannya. Pertarungan sengit tidak pelak saling beradu pada saat bilah pedang kayu mereka saling bergesekan. Hanya saja, kali ini Umi tidak berada pada pihak yang diuntungkan. Beberapa kali pedang dari lawannya itu berhasil menyentuh kepalanya dan membuatnya banyak kehilangan poin. Hingga...

**"TRAAAKKK!** **TRAKKK!** **TRAKKK!"**

Sebuah gerakan cepat dari pedang rivalnya itu berhasil mengunci pergerakan tangan Umi dan dengan mudahnya dia menangkis pedang Umi dengan keras sehingga membuat itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Umi kalah telak pada pertarungan kali ini.

 

"Aku..." Kata Umi yang jatuh tersujud dengan mata terbelalak terbuka lebar.

_"Aku tidak percaya... aku kalah!"_

_"Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari anak pembuat kue manju seperti dia!"_

"Kamu hebat, Umi-chan!" Ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

 **"Minggir!"** Umi menampik uluran tangannya dan segera berdiri.

"Hei... ini kan cuma latihan biasa tidak perlu setegang itu dong" Ujar gadis berambut coklat ginger itu dengan ramah.

"Aku minta pertandingan ulang!" Tantang Umi lagi.

"Hah... Emangnya kamu tidak capek? Hihihi..."

"Ayo bertarung!" Kata Umi sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya tepat di muka gadis itu.

 **"AYOO...!"** Sambil tersenyum gadis itu bersiap meladeni tantangan Umi itu.

 

**"...HONOKA!... HYAAAAATTT!"**

 

_**BAAANNGG!** _

 

Honoka, gadis bermata biru itu dengan cekatan dapat membaca arah gerakan Umi selanjutnya, dan dengan mudahnya dia menangkis setiap serangan pedang kayu itu, dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tusukan keras tepat ke arah jantungnya. Umi yang menerima serangan telak itu kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan keras untuk kedua kalinya di lantai.

 

"Aku... kalah..." Gumam Umi pelan dengan kepala menyentuh tanah.

"Ahh... sudah jam 5 sore. Maaf Umi-chan aku harus langsung pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan ayahku untuk membantunya membuat kue." Kata Honoka yang segera bergegas mengambil tas latihannya.

"Datanglah ke tokoku sekali-sekali. Aku akan mentraktirmu kue manju... "

"Bye-Bye..."

 

 

>  
> 
> _"Sial... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari anak seperti dia._ " Pikir Umi kesal sambil berulang kali memukul lantai kayu itu dengan penuh perasaan galau.
> 
> _"Ini tidak adil!"_
> 
> _"Padahal aku yang sudah berlatih pedang dengan serius sejak dari kecil. Bahkan aku sudah pernah merasakan berlatih menggunakan pedang sungguhan namun aku masih kalah dengan anak itu!"_
> 
> _"Gadis itu, anak yang bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah baru-baru ini!."_
> 
> _"Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang spesial, bahkan dia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan saja ketika di dalam kelas. Aku tidak terima dengan kejadian hari ini! Aku pastikan akan terus mengingat peristiwa ini dan bersumpah untuk pasti mengalahkan dia suatu hari nanti! Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku!"_
> 
> _"PASTI!"_
> 
> _**"AKU HARUS... BISA...!"** _

**  
**

**Di Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Sonoda.**

"Aku pulang!" Kata Umi sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang! Ah, Kamu terlambat pulang lagi Umi?" Sambut Ayahnya yang telah menanti di depan pintu.

"Latihan ekstra lagi yah?! Jadi apakah kemampuan bela dirimu sudah meningkat sekarang?! Hahahaha...!"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris keluarga Sonoda, kamu pasti bisa melakukan itu!"

"Baiklah, setelah ini ayah akan mengajarimu seni kaligrafi. Kamu tidak lupa itu, kan?" Kata Ayahnya dengan penuh semangat

"Ayah, jangan terlalu keras dengan anakmu. Dia bahkan belum sempat melepaskan sepatunya tetepi kamu sudah menceramahinya sebanyak itu di depan pintu rumah." Tegur Ibu Umi yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ahhh... aku keterusan! Hahahaha..."

"Umi, selamat datang." Sambut Ibunya dengan suara ramah. "Ayo, segera masuklah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan."

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

 

* * *

 

**Di dalam Rumah, Umi hanya bisa duduk melamun dan termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir bisa kalah dengan anak itu.Bahkan pada saat di meja makan, Umi tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menatap mata kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena mereka telah begitu membanggakan dan memberikan harapan yang tinggi kepadanya. Jadi, Umi merasa saat ini dia sudah mengecewakan harapan mereka berdua.**

 

* * *

**Di Dalam Gedung Latihan Kendo Sekolah**

"Honoka, ayo kita tanding ulang!" Tantang Umi kembali dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Pasti!"

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu!" Jawab Honoka yang menerima tantangannya. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di tengah lapangan untuk bersiap bertarung.

"Ugh!" Tiba-tiba Umi memegang perutnya yang mendadak kesakitan.

"Hmm.. Kamu tidak apa-apa, Umi?, Tanya Honoka cemas. "Sepertinya kamu terlalu memaksakan diri saat ini Umi. Apakah kamu kurang cukup tidur malam tadi?"

**"Diam! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"**

**"TAPP! TAPP! TAPPP!...** **TAPP! TAPP! TAPPP!** **"**

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan Umi-chan... Kamu jangan keras kepala!" Teriak Honoka sambil menangkis tebasan terakhir pedang kayu Umi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku heran kenapa kamu ingin sekali memenangkan pertarungan ini?!"

"Ini kan cuma latihan kendo biasa, bukan juga pertarungan kejuaraan sebenarnya?!"

"Itu... Itu karena aku harus lebih kuat daripada siapapun..!" Jawab Umi.

"Oh, Terus?! Lalu, setelah kamu menjadi kuat apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!" Tanya Honoka datar.

"Itu..." Umi ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Honoka menjuruskan pedang kayunya ke arah depan wajahnya. Umi yang terkejut menerima serangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kamu tahu Umi, aku juga bergabung dengan klub kendo ini bukan semata-mata untuk sekedar berolah raga saja. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat." Ujar Honoka sambil menyarungkan pedang kayunya.

"Namun aku ingin menjadi kuat bukan hanya karena sekedar untuk menang saja, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi, sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Yaitu sekolah ini!"

"Sekolah ini? Maksudmu?" Tanya Umi bingung.

"Heh? Kamu sudah dengar kan kabar bahwa sekolah ini akan segera ditutup?" Jawab Honoka.

"Itu karena sekolah ini kurang menarik untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak siswa baru. Aku pikir itu karena kita kurang menonjol dalam bidang prestasi baik secara akademik ataupun bidang lainnya. Oleh karena itu aku mau mengikuti kompetisi kendo tingkat SMA, dan memenangkannya!"

"Heh?"

"Selain itu, aku memang sangat menyukai sekolah ini melebihi apapun. Mamaku pernah bersekolah disini, begitu juga dengan nenekku. Bisa dibilang bahwa sekolah ini memiliki makna tersendiri untuk keluargaku."

"Oleh karena itulah aku tidak akan menyerah untuk berjuang mempertahankan sekolah ini dengan cara apapun. Pertama-tama dengan cara memenangkan kejuaraan kendo nasional ini!" Terang Honoka menutup ceramahnya.

 

* * *

 

Begitulah awal mula aku bertemu dengan anak itu, Honoka. Dia mengajarkan satu hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku bahwa pertarungan itu sejatinya bukan sekedar mencari siapa yang terkuat tetapi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mendukung keputusannya dan ikut membantunya berlatih teknik ilmu pedang dengan lebih baik lagi.

Lalu pada kejuaraan kendo SMA tingkat nasional kami berdua berhasil memasuki tahap semifinal. Sayang sekali, pada tahap ini, aku harus berhadapan dengan Honoka secara langsung. Dan seperti yang diduga, aku sekali lagi kalah darinya namun aku tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut.

Pada pertandingan final Honoka bertanding melawan Motoko dan berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan Kendo SMA tingkat nasional. Pada saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan Honoka tersebut. Namun aku melupakan sesuatu...

 

Aku melupakan Motoko.

 

Ahh... pantas saja dia marah kepadaku, itu karena aku sudah melupakan janjiku...

 

* * *

 

**Part 6: Revive Me!**

 

 

 

> " _ **Selamat tinggal Umi ku sayang!"**_

 

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Motoko yang dapat di dengar oleh Umi pada saat dirinya terjatuh dari atas jurang.

 

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini!" Gumam Umi dalam pikirannya.

"Aku... Aku harus tetap hidup! Karena aku..."

 

* * *

 

" _...tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi, sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku."_

 

* * *

" **AKU!... AKU MASIH MEMILIKI HAL YANG BERHARGA UNTUK HIDUPKU!"** Teriak Umi.

 

Di sela-sela keputus-asaannya, Umi menemukan tekad yang murni untuk tetap hidup. Tekad yang menuntun hidup Umi menuju takdir hidupnya yang baru. Sang Dewi yang mendengar permohonan Umi juga tidak menutup telinganya dan kemudian memberinya kekuatan yang baru untuk bisa berubah menjadi seorang Warrior.

Pada saat itu secara ajaib tiba-tiba muncul sebuah 'Stage Charger' berwarna biru muncul di tangan kiri Umi. Alat yang sama dimiliki oleh Hanayo dan Kotori untuk berubah wujud menjadi warrior. Sementara itu Umi juga terkejut saat melihat kartu miliknya tiba-tiba melayang di depan matanya sambil memancarkan sinar biru yang sangat terang. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia segera mengambil kartu itu dan menggesekkannya ke 'Stage Charger' miliknya.

" **BUSHIMO!"**

 

Umi tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepada dirinya saat ini, dia hanya bisa pasrah saat merasakan ada sebuah aliran gelombang kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia merasakan bahwa di badannya kini melekat sebuah pakaian armor baru yang berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakan sebelumnya. Itu adalah kostum Warrior.

Sementara itu, Aliran gelombang kekuatan masih terus berdatangan dari berbagai macam penjuru mata angin memasuki tubuhnya dan oleh kekuatan itulah sehingga dia juga merasakan bahwa gerakan tubuhnya seakan tertahan di tempat. Meskipun pada saat ini dia dalam posisi jatuh dan melayang di udara namun dia tidak merasakan lagi adanya gaya gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya semakin menuju ke tanah, sebaliknya dia malah meraskan bahwa dia seperti bisa menjejakan kakinya di atas awan.

 

"Gyaaaa... apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepadaku!" Teriak Umi panik

 

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Umi merasakan secara langsung pengalaman supernatural seperti ini. Walaupun selama ini dia sudah sering diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk bertapa dan memperdalam pengetahuan spiritualnya dengan ajaran konfusius tetapi itu sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya dengan keadaan yang dia alami saat ini.

 

Dan di dalam ketakutannya itu Umi menutup matanya rapat-rapat berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Namun, bukannya kekhawatirannya itu menghilang malahan Umi kini bisa mendengar dari dalam hatinya ada suara dari seorang wanita yang sangat lembut sedang berbicara kepadanya, katanya:

 

 

> _" **Sonoda Umi... Mulai saat ini kamu adalah Combat Warrior. Aku mempercayakan kekuatanku sepenuhnya untukmu!... Kirin, aku serahkan anak ini kepadamu."**_

 

Umi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa keadaan sekelilingnya pada saat ini telah berbeda daripada sebelumnya, bukan lagi terjun dari ketinggian tebing yang curam malahan dia berada di sebuah ruangan seperti tempat tahta kerajaan yang begitu terang. Umi menengadahkan kepalanya kesekelilingnya dan melihat bahwa dihadapannya saat ini telah berdiri seorang wanita berparas anggun dengan rambut hitam lurus memanjang sedang duduk di atas singgasana-Nya beserta dengan seekor hewan menyerupai kuda namun berkepala naga yang duduk disampingnya.

 

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Umi melainkan hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya. Namun meskipun demikian entah mengapa Umi merasa bahwa senyuman tersebut telah menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya sehingga tidak ada lagi keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk mempertanyakan maksud perkataan dia sebelumnya. Dengan tenang, Umi maju menghadap wanita tersebut dengan penuh rasa hormat dan rendah diri untuk menerima anugerah yang akan diserahkan oleh perempuan tersebut.

 

"A.. Aku mengerti..." Kata Umi singkat sambil bersujud memberi hormat kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas rambut Umi dan setelah itu dia menghilang secara misterius. Kini hanya ada Umi dan Kirin, sang kuda naga itu saja yang tinggal di tempat tersebut.

 

Umi hanya bisa memandang heran ketika melihat sosok kuda naga itu berdiri memandang lurus kepadanya. Kirin sang kuda ajaib itu memang seekor Animal Guard yang disiapkan untuk dia. Hewan ini memang berbentuk seperti kuda namun memiliki kepala seperti naga dan memiliki kaki seperti singa, kelebihan lainnya dari kuda ini adalah bahwa hewan ini dapat terbang dan menjejakkan kakinya di udara meski tidak memiliki sayap.

 

"Hei! K.. Kamu siapa...?!" Tanya Umi shock.

 

Sayang sekali Animal Guard ini tidak dapat berbicara layaknya Animal Guard lainnya layaknya Onix milik Hanayo dan Garuda milik Kotori. Kirin hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang dipilihnya menggunakan bahasa hati. Dengan cara ini Umi tetap bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kirin dan sebaliknya meskipun tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

 

"K-Kirin?!... Unn, S-S.. Salam kenal yah..." Kata Umi yang mulai tenang. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia mencoba mendekati Kirin untuk mengelus kepala naga kuda itu.

 

Kuda itu duduk merendahkan dirinya sehingga membuat Umi bisa menyentuh setiap bagian badannya. Sosok Kirin yang tenang membuat Umi merasa aman berada di dekatnya, kini tanpa rasa takut lagi Umi memeluk akrab kuda spiritual tersebut.

 

"A.. Apa?!... Menaikimu?!... B-B.. Boleh kah?!" Tanya Umi terkejut saat menatap mata Kirin. Kirin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Umi sebagai jawaban bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya..

 

Umi lalu lekas menaiki punggung Kirin untuk menunggangi hewan tersebut meskipun belum terbiasa. Bagaimanapun juga pengalaman ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Umi menunggangi kuda. Kirin sang hewan supernatural itu lalu berdiri tegap layaknya kuda perang bersama panglimanya yang bersiap untuk bertempur.

 

Dan tepat setelah Umi menaiki Kirin, Umi merasakan bahwa aliran kekuatan yang semenjak tadi dia rasakan tiba-tiba langsung berhenti. Umi melihat kembali bahwa pandangannya tentang ruangan itu telah berganti menjadi tebing curam seperti yang dia rasakan di awal. Umi kembali merasakan tarikan gravitasi bumi yang membuatnya mereka berdua akan jatuh bersama, namun Kirin dengan mantap melangkahkan derap kakinya menaiki angin dan naik menuju puncak langit hingga sampai ke tebing jurang.

 

Sementara itu, Umi yang mengalami itu sendiri seakan hanya bisa dibuat takjub dan heran saat dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang berjalan terbang melayang bersama Kirin menapaki langit. Di dalam pikiran sang ksatria itu hanya terlintas satu hal: "Aku sudah melihat takdirku, dan mulai dari titik inilah aku akan melakukannya."

 

"Kirin, mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya yah!" Teriak Umi dengan penuh semangat.

 

* * *

 

**Part 7: Restore Feeling!**

 

DUAAARRR...!

 

Kirin yang telah sampai di atas ujung tebing lalu segera menderapkan kakinya dan melesat bagaikan kilat mencari Motoko. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mendapati Motoko sedang duduk bersandar di atas sebuah pohon besar rindang yang berada di tengah hutan. Mengambil jarak sekitar 500 meter, mereka berdua lalu mendarat di depan Motoko. Derapan keras ketika Kirin mendarat di tanah memaksa Motoko untuk membuka matanya dan menjadi terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa musuhnya masih belum mati.

 

"Aku kembali Motoko!" Kata Umi dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

"Hahh... B-B... Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!" Seru Motoko panik.

"Pakaian itu!..."

"Oh begitu yah, aku mengerti sekarang... Umi-chan, akhirnya kamu telah berhasil bertransformasi menjadi seorang Warrior yah sekarang?!" Kata Motoko sambil tersenyum licik.

"Benar... Aku telah menjadi seorang Warrior! Dan inilah sumpahku sebagai seorang ksatria bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari pengaruh jahat yang telah merasuk ke dalam dirimu saat ini!" Kata Umi lantang dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap sahabatnya itu.

 

"Baiklah, ini semakin seru... Akhirnya kamu bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kata Motoko dengan senyum menyeringai.

 

"Terima ini!... **SONIC BOMB!"**

 

Motoko melompat dari atas pohon dan melemparkan sebuah bom tangan yang segera melesat dengan cepat bagaikan melontarkan bola peluru kepada Umi, namun dengan kemampuan Umi saat ini dia berhasil membaca gerakan bola tersebut dan berhasil mengatasi serangan tersebut dengan cara menebas bom itu menjadi dua bagian menggunakan pedang di tangannya layaknya membelah buah apel di tengahnya

 

"Oww... Akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan pedangmu yah! Hahaha..." Kata Motoko sambil tertawa licik.

"Heh... Apanya yang lucu?!" Tanya Umi bingung.

"Hahaha...Kamu lupa yah?. Bukankah tadi kamu mengatakan untuk tidak akan menggunakan pedang lagi? Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, Selalu saja mengingkari janjinya sendiri... Hahaha..."

"Oh, begitu yah.. Hahahaha..."

"Yah, Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Kata Umi tersenyum sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang.

"Kirin, tolong simpan pedang ini, yah." Perintah Umi sambil melemparkan pedang tersebut kepada sang Kuda. Kirin yang mendengar perintah itu lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menelan pedang itu seutuhnya di dalam perutnya.

"APA?!" Seru Motoko tercengang mendengar keputusan Umi.

"Kalau begitu aku cukup menggunakan panah saja untuk melawanmu...", Kata Umi sambil menatap tajam Motoko dan tiba-tiba sebuah senjata panah beserta tabung busur emas telah muncul di dalam genggaman Umi.

"Cih, kamu benar-benar meremehkan aku yah!" Teriak Motoko yang semakin geram melihat itu.

 

" **RASAKAN INI!"**

Motoko dengan pedang "You-to Hina" di tangannya mengambil inisiatif maju terlebih dahulu untuk maju menyerang Umi dengan kecepatan kilat. Sementara itu Umi juga tidak mau kalah, dia segera menaiki Kirin dan bersiap untuk maju bertempur menghadapinya secara langsung

" **KIRIN, AYO MAJU!"**

 

Umi yang masih menunggangi di atas Kirin menfokuskan sasaran busur panahnya kepada Motoko yang berlari semakin dekat menuju ke arahnya. Dia dengan tenang lalu melepaskan beberapa anak panah emas miliknya secara berurutan kepada Motoko. Sementara itu meskipun Motoko dapat membaca arah serangan anak panah Umi, dia tetap merasa kesulitan untuk menghindari kecepatan kilat anak panah itu.

 

Satu, dua, dan tiga anak panah berhasil di hindari oleh Motoko, akan tetapi Motoko tidak tahu bahwa dampak dari serangan Umi tersebut tidak hanya itu saja, oleh karena setiap anak panah mendarat di tanah maka akan selalu menghasilkan dampak ledakkan yang setara dengan kekuatan daya ledak Roket.

 

Motoko yang tidak menyangka akan efek serangan tersebut, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain terpental mengikuti daya lontar ledakkan yang dihasilkan oleh anak panah Umi tersebut. Kelelahan oleh serangan sebelumnya, dia tiba-tiba diperhadapkan dengan kemunculan serangan anak panah Umi yang lainnya. Motoko dengan sigap berusaha menangkis anak panah itu dengan pedangnya, akan tetapi kekuatan anak panah yang dilepaskan oleh Umi jauh lebih besar daripada kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh pedang **"You-to Hina"** sehingga membuat pedang terkutuk itu patah dan berhasil melukai bahu kiri Motoko!

 

 

 

> _"Tadi, A-Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!"_
> 
> _"Ahh... B-Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!"_
> 
> _"P-Panah... Panah itu mematahkan pedangku!"_
> 
> _"Bagaimana mungkin?!"_
> 
> _"Tidak, Ini pasti Cuma kebetulan saja! Yah, Sekali lagi!"_

 

Motoko lagi-lagi menyangkal tentang kehebatan kekuatan Umi dan memutuskan untuk tetap menyerang Umi menggunakan pedang terkutuk lainnya, Cerberus, Pedang iblis bermata tiga yang dapat mengeluarkan api di setiap sisi mata pedangnya.

 

"Ciyattt!"

 

Motoko yang menjadi putus asa lalu melompat untuk memberikan serangan kejutan kepada Umi namun dari bawah Umi juga telah siap untuk membidikkan panahnya sekali lagi ke bahu kiri Motoko.

 

"...Dan ini yang terakhir", Kata Umi dengan mata terpejam menguatkan hatinya untuk melepaskan anak panah terakhirnya.

 

**"Golden Flash Shoot!"**

 

Sesungguhnya adalah kesalahan fatal untuk Motoko menyerang Umi sambil melayang di udara, oleh karena dalam posisi ini dia sama sekali tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Kemenangan sempurna Umi sudah bisa dilihat di depan mata.

 

"Ehh?... TIDAKKK!" Teriak Motoko saat merasakan anak panah emas itu menembus bahu kirinya. Dan membuatnya jatuh tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang mengucur deras di tangan kirinya. Secara otomatis, pada kondisi normal saat ini dia sudah tidak akan mampu lagi untuk mengangkat pedangnya.

 

"A-Aku kalah... Aku mengaku kalah... Umi-chan!" Kata Motoko sambil membuang pedangnya ke arah Umi.

"M-Motoko?!"

"Namun demikian, bisakah kamu... Bisakah kamu mati saja, Umi!" Seru Motoko yang tiba-tiba duduk bersilah sambil mengulurkan semacam tali cambuk yang mengikat kaki kiri Sang Kuda, Kirin dan menariknya sehingga membuat sang kuda dan Umi yang masih menungganginya ikut terjatuh.

 

"Cetarr!"

 

Umi berhasil berdiri tanpa mengalami cidera yang berarti, namun Kirin mengalami luka yang cukup serius pada bagian kakinya sehingga tidak mampu untuk berdiri kembali. Sementara itu, tali yang membelit kaki kirinya juga masih berada disana, tali itu agaknya memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk mengurung kekuatan supernatural Kirin sehingga membuatnya tidak ubah layaknya kuda biasa.

 

"Dengan begini kamu tidak bisa lari lagi! Aku sadar perbedaan kekuatan kita berdua adalah karena kamu lebih diuntungkan dengan keberadaan kuda sialan itu, kan!"

"Kamu sepertinya masih belum mengerti yah, Motoko!" Kata Umi sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Majulah! Ayo serang aku!" Tantang Motoko.

"Baiklah, namun sebelumnya, bolehkah aku menggunakan senjata lainnya?"

"Emangnya harus gitu kamu tanya hal seperti itu kepadaku terlebih dahulu? Terserah kamu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Summon, **Tongkat Tiang Surga**!" Seru Umi memanggil senjata ksatria miliknya.

 

Tanpa membuang waktu dia lalu maju menyerang Motoko. Pertarungan antar senjata tongkat dan pedang tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Beberapa kali Motoko mencoba mencari celah untuk menusukkan pedangnya namun Umi berhasil menghindarinya dan memberikan pukulan balasan melalui tongkatnya.

 

"Sial, hampir saja!" Umpat Motoko yang merasakan bahwa pelindung dadanya telah terbelah akibat hantaman tongkat Umi.

 

"Kamu tahu Motoko, sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumi dirimu. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mengenalmu, seorang pewaris tunggal sekolah bela diri Shinmei-ryu di usia yang sangat muda. Oleh karena itulah aku selalu menganggap bahwa kamu adalah petarung pedang terhebat yang pernah aku kenal di muka bumi ini. Namun, meskipun demikian..." Kata Umi sambil menarik nafas panjang untuk beristirahat sejenak.

 

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Sebagai penerus keluarga Sonoda aku juga harus lebih hebat lagi, karena itulah aku telah terbiasa untuk belajar segala kebudayaan tradisional jepang termasuk untuk menguasai berbagai ilmu seni bela diri lainnya. Tidak bisa 100% menguasai ilmu pedang bukanlah sesuatu hal yang memalukan bagiku. Oleh karena itulah aku meletakkan pedang kendo-ku dan mulai belajar tentang kyudo."

 

"Berisik...!" Seru Motoko yang menjadi kesal dengan ocehan Umi.

"Karena itulah aku menjadi Combat Warrior!" Teriak Umi dengan tatapan mata tajam

"Rasakan ini..."

 

Motoko kembali menyerang Umi dengan mengayunkan pedang Cerberus miliknya. Pedang itu begitu berbahaya karena kobaran api yang keluar dari ujung mata pedangnya sanggup membakar apapun yang telah mengenainya. Meskipun demikian Umi tidak berusaha menghindar dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

 

"Aku harap kamu bisa mengerti Motoko bahwa di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditaklukan hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan saja." Kata Umi sambil menatap matanya.

"Untuk bisa menaklukan itu, kamu memerlukan sesuatu yang disebut "Cinta."

"Selamat tinggal Motoko!"

 

Tiba-tiba Umi mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengayunkan ujung tongkatnya tepat menuju bawah dagu Motoko sehingga membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terpelanting di udara hingga pedangnya terlepas.

 

"Gyah!"

 

"Urgghh... Kamu memang kuat, Umi!" Kata Motoko dengan nafas tersengal-sengal beserta dengan semburan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, ini masih belum selesai!"

 **"SUDAH CUKUP MOTOKO! LEBIH DARI INI MAKA KAMU AKAN TERBUNUH!"** Teriak Umi.

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku, Umi!"

"Ehh?!"

"Kalau kamu ingin membebaskan teman-temanmu maka kamu harus membunuhku!"

"Ehh... K-Kenapa?! Aku tidak mau membunuh temanku!" Ucap Umi shock.

"Karena itulah peraturannya. Jika aku masih belum mati maka tidak ada satupun dari temanmu yang akan selamat!"

"Cepatlah! Bunuh aku sekarang! Kalau tidak kamu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi, mereka akan segera dibawa ke hadapan Paduka Shadow Master."

"Karena itulah... Aku mohon bunuhlah aku!" Pinta Motoko sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sudah, jangan ragu lagi! Lagipula, sebagai seorang Clandestine yang telah kalah hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diriku berubah monster. Seekor Monster buas yang segera mengambil alih kehidupanku dan tidak mampu untuk berpikir lainnya selain menjadi beringas. Pada saat itu tiba maka Motoko yang kamu kenal sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia, aku sama sekali akan kehilangan akal pikiranku sebagai seorang manusia."

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Itulah faktanya, Umi! Karena itulah aku mohon bertarunglah denganku sebagai sesama ksatria untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun kali ini pastikan untuk membunuhku!" Kata Motoko sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Cukup Motoko! Aku tidak mau lagi bertarung! Aku tidak mau kamu mati!" Teriak Umi sambil menangis keras.

 

* * *

 

**Part 8: Never Forget You!**

 

" **AKU MOHON, UMI!"**

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk kehilangan kontrol diriku!" Kata Motoko sambil mengeluarkan pedang favoritnya "Shisui". Pedang suci warisan keluarga Aoyama yang merupakan miliknya. Pada saat itu Kirin juga memuntahkan dari dalam mulutnya sebuah pedang untuk diberikan kepada Umi.

 

"K.. Kirin?!"

 

Umi yang menerima pedang tersebut hanya bisa menatap Kirin dengan tatapan bimbang. Namun kuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya memberi restu untuk mengabulkan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

 

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Kata Umi dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Angkat pedangmu sekarang, Umi!" Teriak Motoko dengan berlinangan air mata, namun kali ini tatapan matanya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Matanya terlihat bercahaya menggantikan kegelapan yang selama ini telah bersarang di hatinya. "Umi-chan, ini semua demi umat manusia!"

**"Demi Umat manusia!"**

 

Mereka berteriak bersama-sama sambil menghantamkan pedang mereka satu sama lain dengan begitu intens tanpa berhenti.

 

* * *

 

Pada hari itu, Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku, pertemuan pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya. Sekali lagi kami saling bertarung dengan perasaan murni sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu di SMP. Pertarungan itu tidak berbeda dari pertarungan yang biasa kami lakukan selama ini, hanya saja kali ini aku bisa mengalahkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia sendiri yang merelakan dirinya untuk sengaja aku tusuk dengan pedangku. Dengan pedang di tanganku ini aku menusuk perut Motoko.

 

* * *

"Terima kasih Umi-chan. Ini adalah pertarungan yang bagus!" Kata Motoko sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Umi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meratap dan menyaksikan kematian sahabatnya di pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawanmu!"

 

" **MOTOKO!"**

 

"Hei, jangan menangis... Ini masih belum berakhir kan? Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?" Kata Motoko dengan tangan bersimbah darah berusaha menyentuh pipi Umi yang telah basah oleh tangisan.

"Ummm... Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku janji akan membangkitkanmu!"

 

"Tentang gadis berambut coklat ginger itu..."

"Aku mengerti sekarang... Pada waktu final dulu, aku kalah oleh dia bukan karena teknik pedangnya yang begitu hebat namun karena semangat dan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk bisa menang." Kata Motoko dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Aku pikir aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kamu begitu menyukai gadis itu... Dan juga mengapa Master begitu menginginkan dirinya."

"H- Honoka?! Apakah kamu sedang membicarakan tentang Honoka? Apakah dia masih hidup?!" Tanya Umi panik.

"Umm... (angguk kepala). Umi-chan, kamu harus segera menyelamatkan sang putri selagi masih belum terlambat. Jika tidak..."

"Mungkin sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia normal."

"Hei, dimana dia sekarang?! Motoko beritahu aku?!"

"Maaf, Selamat tinggal, Umi-chan!" Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Motoko sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran debu dan menghilang ditelan hembusan angin.

 

" **MOTOKOOO!"**

 

* * *

 

Setelah kematian Motoko tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran portal magis di hadapan Umi yang mengeluarkan ketujuh temannya. Semuanya tepat seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Motoko sebelumnya. Ketujuh gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja dan masih dalam keadaan tertidur di atas tanah. Umi segera menghampiri mereka dan berusaha menyadarkan mereka.

Umi lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami, dan tentang keadaan Honoka. Mereka lalu bergegas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya untuk secepatnya menemukan Honoka. Sementara itu Umi yang masih diliputi perasaan duka karena kehilangan temannya berusaha untuk tetap tegar. .

 

* * *

"Kotori?" Seru Umi terkejut saat melihat Kotori datang menghampirinya sambil membawakan seikat tangkai bunga lily putih untuknya.

"Maaf Umi-chan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu."

"Unn... (geleng kepala) Itu bukan salah kamu, kok!" Jawab Umi tersenyum simpul.

"Itu semua adalah jalan ksatria yang telah dipilh olehnya. Karena itulah tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan!..."

"Ehh, Kotori...?!" Seru Umi terkejut saat gadis berambut abu-abu itu memeluknya dengan erat sekarang.

"Menangis... Jika kamu ingin menangis maka menangislah sepuasmu sekarang, Umi-chan. Aku akan ada untukmu!"

 

**"HUAAAAAA... AAAAAAAAA!"**

 

* * *

 

-Chapter 7: End-


End file.
